


До самого конца и там сверни

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, Madoshi



Series: ББ-квест [1]
Category: Interstate 60 (2002), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mild Gore, Psychological Horror, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 45,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люди все равно гибнут. В городах вдоль обочины живут только ночные кошмары. И вовремя не успеть. Тогда какой смысл?<br/>В любом случае, Джон Риз просто обязан спасти Рудегара Смута.<br/>Возможно, Хранитель библиотеки знает как. А может быть, он — часть проблемы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Путник

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Текст является кроссовером с [Трасса 60](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%81%D0%B0_60), но знания второго канона совершенно не требуется.  
> 2\. Идея по-разному преломляется в каждой голове. Казалось бы, очевидная мысль. Самаритянин и Машина, Гарольд Финч и Джон Грир, Мистер Риз и мистер Херш. Две стороны одной медали. Что уж говорить об идеях литературного произведения. Мысли у людей сходятся чаще, чем об этом принято говорить. Вот и у нас в команде сошлись мысли двоих авторов. Обычно в таких случаях свет видит только одно воплощение. Но мы решили пойти на эксперимент — а что если оба автора напишут на одну и ту же тему? Неужели тексты будут повторяться и вызывать оскомину?  
> После окончания эксперимента мы можем с уверенностью заявить: ничего подобного! Мы дарим вам возможность заглянуть за обе стороны зеркала — один мир, одна идея, те же главные герои... Две совершенно разные истории: «До самого конца и там сверни» и «Метод Персефоны». Убедитесь сами! Мы уверены, вы не останетесь равнодушными.  
> С любовью, команда ПОИ

_Присказка_

_Бумажное море шелестело._  
 _Шелест рождался где-то в северо-западном крыле, в сумрачных коридорах периодики, куда Библиотекарь старался не заглядывать. Оттуда перекидывался в зал детской литературы, выливался на этаж художественной, а потом — в крыло справочной… Когда же начинали нервно дрожать на своих полках архивы, становилось ясно: не миновать._  
 _В своем кабинете Библиотекарь держал только надежные книги: прикормленные или те, кого с полным правом мог бы назвать друзьями. Но сегодня и они… волновались._  
 _Что-то назревало. Что-то крупное. Но может быть, еще не сейчас._  
 _Иногда они просто успокаивались._  
 _Видимо, не в этот раз: зашелестела папка с полицейскими отчетами, которую шериф оставил Библиотекарю этим утром._  
 _— Уже? — строго спросил Библиотекарь и, приподняв очки, внимательно поглядел на строптивую картонку._  
 _Та, смутившись, утихла: действительно, отчеты о допросе еще не пробыли в Библиотеке достаточно долго, а значит, не должны были пока безобразничать._  
 _Но шелест бумаги, тревожный и тихий, все накатывал из-за закрытой двери. А может быть, из-под стола, где был люк в подземелья._  
 _Два шага влево от стола. Иногда, по четным числам, там окно, а иногда, по нечетным, дверь на крошечный остров зеленой травы, летящий среди звезд. Окно же выходит на маленькую площадь в Ницце, где мостовая идет волнами от времени, а порой — в центр плазы пригородного торгового центра в Данвере. И никогда не угадаешь._  
 _Дверь же в коридор порою случается на потолке._  
 _Чтобы встать на потолок, достаточно залезть на стол с ногами, и тогда ты окажешься прямо на пороге. Возвращаться надо через другую дверь, блуждающую: тогда стол с уютно просиженным кожаным креслом окажется прямо напротив, будет приглашающе светить зеленой лампой._  
 _Все это мелкие хитрости, которые Библиотекарь выучил не то что в первые месяцы — в первые часы своей здесь работы._  
 _Семечки._  
 _Сложности начинаются, если книги ведут себя плохо._  
 _Он шагнул в коридор, надежно вооружившись пульверизатором и тростью._  
 _— Ну? — поинтересовался. — Потрудитесь объяснить, что здесь происходит, господа и дамы?_  
 _(Библиотекарь обычно говорил с книгами, как с живыми людьми. С живыми людьми ему случалось обращаться, словно с книгами)._  
 _Книги на полках вдоль коридора застучали обложками, заволновались. Здесь, на подступах к кабинету, Библиотекарь держал только технические справочники, которых обычно взбесить было трудно. Если уж и они…_  
 _Словно по команде, шум стих — внизу хлопнула тяжелая дубовая дверь, которая на памяти Библиотекаря открывалась всего несколько раз: обычные городские посетители, как правило, приходили через черный ход._  
 _Библиотекарь подозрительно посмотрел вверх: так точно, черная эшеровская бездна со ступенями и звездной ночью исчезла, вместо нее на него таращилась бессмысленная лепнина._  
 _Библиотека притворилась обычной: заманивала жертву._  
 _— Кажется, у нас снова_ читатель _, — пробормотал Библиотекарь вслух: когда долго живешь один, волей-неволей начинаешь озвучивать свои мысли. — В своем ли уме этот бедолага?_

_Сказка_

**Глава 1. Помощь незнакомцам  
**  
Джон не хотел влезать в драку. Каждому свое. Кто, черт возьми, ходит по Гарлему в клетчатом костюме, при трубке и галстуке-бабочке в два часа ночи?  
Не стоило, конечно, дергаться. Стоило позволить естественному отбору вершить свое черное дело. Но то ли рефлекс сработал, то ли еще что, а только Джон оглянуться не успел, как раскидал каких-то троих идиотов.  
— Спасибо, спасибо! — причитала несостоявшаяся жертва эволюции, поднимаясь с земли. — Уж не знаю, как вас и благодарить!  
«Сто баксов на бочку, — подумал Джон. — Скажу, и только тебя и видели».  
Но не сказал: вдруг мужик и в самом деле ценит свои почки и зубы в сто баксов, и у него при себе столько окажется. Полезет в кошелек, понимаешь, будет пытаться всучить ему деньги… ну его к черту.  
— Ничего мне не надо, — сказал. — Иди и постарайся больше не нарываться.  
Но тот попался настырный и на диво небрезгливый — схватил Джона за рукав грязного пальто, воскликнул:  
— Ну уж нет, дружище! Позвольте, по крайней мере, вас угостить чем-нибудь покрепче.  
И блеснул улыбкой коммивояжера — еще из тех времен, когда они ходили по домам, а не делали рассылки в Интернете. Под фонарем Джон увидел, что мужик ярко-рыж, а глаза честные-пречестные. Фамилия ирландская, наверное. Может, он не просто так тут гулял. Может, из мафии, несмотря на клоунский наряд. Может, и спасать не стоило.  
Джон попытался высвободиться, но хватка была цепкая, профессиональная. «Ого!» — мелькнула искра интереса. Мастерство не пропьешь, говорят. Джону не случалось трезветь уже много дней, но это не значило, что какой-то гражданский мог просто так его схватить и после этого остаться с целыми пальцами.  
А впрочем, какая разница. Короткий всплеск звериного удовлетворения от схватки вытекал, и на смену вновь приходили апатия с черной тоской.  
— Меня в таком виде никуда не пустят, — Джон кивнул на свою засаленную куртку под пальто, многодневную рубашку и испятнанные брюки. Это не говоря уже о бороде и волосах, где водились и вши, и блохи, и уличный мусор.  
— Не вопрос! — спасенный засиял, словно Джон его невесть как обрадовал. — Есть место, куда меня пустят с кем угодно. И наливают там именно то, что написано на этикетке. Тут недалеко. Пойдем.  
И — вот уже, едва успев опомниться, Джон сидел на высоком барном табурете в месте такого типа, куда уже четыре месяца, с тех пор как начал жить на улице, не заходил. Бар был из дешевых, но приличных: фигурки автомобилей, пивные краны, полированная стойка, огни какие-то… Скалился из-за бутылок карточный Джокер, а седой лупоглазый бармен подмигнул, словно любимому клиенту.  
Виски был настоящий, лился в горло легко. Несмотря на пустой желудок, почти не тошнило. Джон согрелся и немного расслабился: такое простое удовольствие — посидеть в тепле после холодной ночи. Показалось, что, может быть, еще ничего, может быть, еще можно пожить, что-то сделать… Вот, спас же этого, неплохого вроде, человека. А сейчас напиться бы до бессознанки и заснуть без кошмаров… Потом, может, все как-нибудь образуется.  
Бар был пуст, даже стулья перевернуты — странно для Нью-Йорка. В полутьме клубилось всякое: Джону почудилось, что из темноты вышла Джессика, села за стол, подперла щеку кулаком…  
Яростно мотнув головой, он отодвинул стакан. Потом, хмыкнув, передумал, придвинув ближе.  
Если галлюцинации пошли — значит, скоро уже.  
Бармен оказался человеком понимающим: подлил.  
— Скажи, Джон, — спасенный уже каким-то образом не просто пристроился рядом, а даже положил руку на плечо. — Что бы тебе хотелось больше всего?  
Был бы трезвее, Джон бы засмеялся. А так усмехнулся, чуть не вывалив язык на стойку. И даже не задумался, что имени своего он рыжему не говорил.  
— Сам не сообразишь?  
— Ну чего обычно хотят люди? — вкрадчиво, словно мозгоправ, вербовщик или хозяин дорогого наркопритона в Абу-Даби, поинтересовался этот тип. — Деньги, секс, власть, смысл жизни?  
— Смысл жизни, да? — пробормотал Джон. — Смысл… Какой во всем смысл, если никогда — никогда! — нельзя успеть вовремя?  
— Это твое желание? — вновь спросил тип, на сей раз с напором, значительно.  
— Какое желание? — огни над барной стойкой отражались в ней длинными зелеными и красными линиями. Какое-то смешное было у бара название…  
— Успевать вовремя.  
— Да, мать твою, это мое желание. Чтобы не было… Нельзя же знать наверняка… чтобы успевать.  
Голова уже клонилась на стойку, и сквозь туман показалось Джону, что где-то полыхнула зеленая вспышка.

***

Должно быть, сочувствие бармена испарилось вместе с проставляющимся компаньоном: когда Джона растолкали, он оказался в баре совсем один, а огни были погашены.  
— Ну-ну, — прикрикнул на него бармен, избегая касаться лишний раз, — иди отсюда. Не ночлежка.  
— Уже, — Джон поднял растопыренные руки, показывая, что угрозы не представляет (вранье: даже в таком состоянии он уже трижды мог бы сломать бармену шею). — А скажи-ка, приятель, это какая улица?  
— А тебе не все равно? Давай, гуляй.  
Джон только пожал плечами и вывалился за дверь, глотая свежий морозный — морозный? — воздух.  
И охренел — иного слова не подобрать.  
Ни шума машин, ни привычной нью-йоркской суеты: дверь бара выплюнула его на узкий пятачок около бензозаправочной станции, совершенно пустой. Все кругом было серое, сумеречное, но шестым чувством Джон понял — светает, и просидели в баре они всю ночь.  
Метрах в пятидесяти от него асфальтированная площадка автостоянки плавно переходила в шоссе с желтой разделительной полосой, и, видно, шло оно по краю обрыва, потому что сразу за бело-черными столбиками заграждения в розоватой рассветной дымке высились синие горы, занимая весь горизонт. На обочине блестел эмалью новенький знак: «Килтаун — 45 миль».  
Было тут значительно холоднее, чем в Нью-Йорке: землю уже пристукнуло изморозью.  
— Д-дерьмо… — пробормотал Джон.  
А спасенный, видно, шутник: погрузил его, бесчувственного, в машину и вывез неведомо куда. Но горы! Горы! Это сколько же ехать надо было?  
Резко развернувшись, Джон толкнул дверь бара — и тотчас на него навалились клубы сигаретного дыма, запахи омлета, кофе, бекона и просто человеческого жилья.  
Не было там бара: была закусочная. Несколько широкоплечих мощных работяг в клетчатых рубашках нехорошо обернулись к Джону. За стойкой же, презрительно поджав губы, замерла с полотенцем в руках немолодая крашеная блондинка.  
«Где я?» — хотел спросить Джон. Или даже посложнее: «Вы видели тут человека, европеец, крашеный рыжий, рост примерно метр восемьдесят, возраст от сорока до пятидесяти, без особых примет, клетчатый костюм, красный галстук-бабочка, курит странную трубку...» Вовремя сообразил промолчать, сдал назад: в голове словно ворочались ржавые колеса, но сквозь тошноту и похмелье медленно, с трудом пробивались соображение и прежние навыки.  
Дверь шумно хлопнула перед ним — он все еще пятился — и Джон снова выругался, на сей раз крепче.  
Приходилось думать. Приходилось принимать решения. А он еще даже толком не протрезвел.  
Что за жизнь, а.

**Глава 2. Первые мили  
**  
 _Порой приходила навязчивая мысль: «Осталось мало времени»._  
 _Времени на что или до какого события, Библиотекарь не знал, но к случайным мыслям в этих местах следовало прислушиваться._  
 _Возможно, предчувствия были связаны с костюмами._  
 _Библиотекарь иногда находил их в разных местах: под лестницей, в кладовке между швабр, в шкафу с периодикой, на журнальном столике. Мужские — дорогая ткань, хороший покрой. Большой размер: на самом Библиотекаре они висели бы мешком. Сперва думал, что Нейтан. И вздрагивал каждый раз._  
 _Но стиль не нейтановский: черная ткань, одинаковые белые рубашки, никакого галстука… Да и, пожалуй, постройнее был неведомый модник. Что-то неуловимо чувствовалось в этой одежде правительственное, может быть, форменное..._  
 _Порой Библиотекарю казалось, что все люди в черном похожи друг на друга и иногда — на свои костюмы._  
 _Между тем, швы были обработаны знакомо, стежки один к одному, и даже петлицы…_  
 _— Ты что-то хочешь мне сказать? — обратился Гарольд к потолку библиотеки, держа очередной костюм своей собственной отделки в руках._  
 _Потолок привычно не ответил._  
 _Последнее время он всю свою одежду шил сам: хороших портных ни в Библиотеке, ни в окрестных городках не водилось. Какую бы ткань ни брал, костюмы выходили серыми, коричневыми, пятнистыми — словно птичьи перья. И возникали ниоткуда яркие, блестящие, почти неприлично тропические карманные лоскуты._  
 _Находки — другое дело. Они все были сделаны словно под копирку._  
 _А вот изорваны в клочья и заляпаны бурым — абсолютно по-разному. Кого бы в них ни убивали, делали это творчески._

***

Жизнь диктовала свое.  
Вытащить бумажник у работяги-шофера оказалось проще простого. Дальше Риз рассчитывал помыться в мотеле, раздобыть одежду почище и выяснить, куда его занесло. Селить без документов запрещено, но если оплатить сутки и попросить комнату на пару часов, жадность пересилит.  
Еще можно было сдохнуть на обочине шоссе от холода. Днем, вероятно, не получится: все-таки солнце светит, да и ел он недавно. А вот следующей ночью...  
Этот вариант Риза почему-то больше не привлекал.  
Правда, желание жить не проснулось тоже. Желание драться?.. Посмотрим.  
Странности начались на стойке регистрации: в мотель его пустили без единого слова. Скучающая портье только на секунду оторвала взгляд от своего вязания и выдала Ризу номерок. Не потребовала удостоверение, не отпустила комментарий по поводу его внешнего вида…  
— У вас бритва найдется? — спросил Риз, чувствуя, что голос совсем сел.  
— Пять баксов набор для бритья, — сказала женщина. — Еще за двушку добавлю ножницы.  
Отведенная ему комната оказалась последней в длинном коридоре, застеленном вспученным линолеумом. Все к лучшему: по пути туда Риз услышал шум воды рядом с дверью одного из номеров — кто-то принимал душ. Взломать замок оказалось проще простого: сгодилась разогнутая скрепка, прицепленная на молнию Ризовской куртки вместо язычка. Вот будет весело, если тут поселилась какая-нибудь субтильная девица…  
Но нет: на кровати лежали чистые джинсы, серая футболка, трусы и носки — все примерно Ризова размера. Он кинул на покрывало последнюю оставшуюся десятку из бумажника (чтобы мужик не кинулся искать вора) и захватил одежду с собой.  
Добраться до душа впервые за несколько месяцев оказалось сюрреалистичным опытом. Почти воскрешением из мертвых. Он, признаться, не думал, что еще когда-нибудь…  
«Как немного мне понадобилось», — подумал Риз, запрокидывая лицо под мощно бьющими струями.  
Да, как немного. Всего-то непонятное, неощутимое и ничем не объяснимое перемещение из Нью-Йорка миль за сотню куда-то вглубь страны за одну ночь… Или сегодня все-таки другое число? Немного загадки, щепотка насущной необходимости, кусочек давно забытой почти нормальной жизни — и пожалуйста, Джон Риз снова в строю. Почти.  
Казалось, что он предает Джессику (и еще почему-то Кару), но Джон пока предпочел об этом не думать.  
Выходя из ванной, он посмотрел на груду вонючей одежды на полу. Хмыкнул.  
Он разыщет этого типа с красным галстуком. Выяснит, что за шутки тот шутит со случайным бездомным, для чего и не дошутился ли с кем-то раньше до летального исхода. А там посмотрим.  
Он не будет ждать, пока ЦРУ похлопает его сзади по плечу, но, в конце концов, есть более эффективные и не такие грязные способы, чем спиться до смерти на нью-йоркском дне.  
Легкие канцелярские ножницы и негибкая одноразовая бритва сделали свое дело: вскоре из затуманенного зеркала на Риза выглянуло вполне узнаваемое лицо. Даже странно. Казалось, прошедшие полгода, а пуще того — десять предыдущих лет должны были оставить несмываемый след, клеймо. Но нет — он просто стал старше. Всего-то.  
Можно было стать старше, просиживая штаны в офисе. Или играя в футбол. Или спасая жизни, вместо того, чтобы отнимать их.  
Риз на пробу улыбнулся своему отражению. Результат ему совершенно не понравился.  
Все, что осталось от него прежнего, — обрезки волос и бороды да грязную одежду — он ногой отпихнул в угол.

***

Куртку Риз раздобыл даже проще, чем остальную одежду: вышел из мотеля через задний ход, а там была подсобка, и на крючках на двери этих курток висело три штуки — старых, бесформенных, но относительно чистых. С обувью было сложнее, но прежние кроссовки еще не так плохо выглядели: Джон подобрал их сравнительно недавно. На чистые носки — так почти презентабельно.  
В таком виде уже можно было голосовать.  
Шоссе, обычная четырехполоска, убегало мимо голых зимних полей и рощ к горам, небо было чистым и свежим, солнце светило ярко. Ничего ровным счетом необычного: сельская Америка, пастораль как она есть.  
Сперва два грузовика и семейная легковушка проехали мимо, не притормозив. Наконец водитель очередной фуры подобрал Риза и даже поделился с ним сандвичем.  
К типичной Америке типичный американец: водитель был крепок, полнощек, в клетчатой рубашке и линялой бейсбольной кепке (даже зимой!). Он оказался любителем поговорить, и миль через десять уже выложил Ризу свою биографию вперемешку с жизненной философией и шоферскими байками.  
— Люблю я это шоссе, — бесхитростно рассказывал шофер, пока Риз впервые за черт знает сколько месяцев или даже лет (ну вот не везло ему на американскую еду) ощущал на языке кисловатый привкус ржаного хлеба и легкую пряность индейки. — Чего только ни насмотрелся! Никогда не заскучаешь. Иной раз вот едешь-едешь, а дорога р-раз, — он сделал жест рукой, — и в небо уходит. Прямо из-под колес. И не знаешь: то ли так и надо, например, маршрут поменяли, то ли стопори мотор, бросай фуру и уноси ноги, пока цел… Но опять же — если контракт на доставку есть, ничего не поделаешь. А то еще всякое бывает: ножницы там, мясорубки, — он пожал плечами. — Но у меня-то все с нервами в порядке. И чего уж проще: веди себе и веди грузовик, свежий воздух, люди опять же… Всегда что-то новенькое. Хотя в некоторых городках лучше не останавливаться. Ты сам куда едешь-то?  
— Куда-нибудь, — ответил Риз просто. — Все равно куда.  
— Ну это само собой, — засмеялся шофер. — А вообще чего хочешь?  
Риз пожал плечами. Ему было тепло, не голодно и не хотелось ничего хотеть. В последнее время его желания оборачивались либо кровью, либо местью, либо и тем и другим.  
— Не знаю, мужик.  
— Как не знаешь? А как ты тут оказался?  
— Как люди оказываются? Случайно.  
Шофер засмеялся, будто Риз удачно пошутил. Может, и в самом деле пошутил: он давненько не общался с нормальными людьми.  
Начал вертеть радиоприемник, но не поймал ничего толкового, разве что какую-то аудиодраму: женский голосок пискнул тоненько — «Рудегар Смут! Спаси его!» Мужской бас зловеще расхохотался. Выключил.  
— Где они только имена такие берут, — пробормотал Риз, пытаясь освежить навыки светской беседы.  
— О, — сказал шофер, будто Риз навел его на мысль. — Загляни-ка ты к счетоводу. Он таким… случайным может помочь. Если не съест.  
— К какому счетоводу?  
— Ну как к какому… он тут один… — водитель защелкал пальцами. — Из… из… как же его? На языке же вертится.  
— Ладно, не важно, — качнул головой Риз. — Смотри, подъезжаем куда-то, — за окном вдоль шоссе действительно зачастили дома: от основной трассы в сторону убегала дорога поуже. Возле ответвления стоял указатель: «Килтаун. 1015 чел. 2 мили». — Высади, а?  
— В Килтауне-то? — водитель покосился с сомнением. — Ты уверен, что тебе сюда?  
— Какая разница? — спросил Риз.  
— Тоже верно, — философски кивнул водитель. — Судьба такая, значит.  
И послушно затормозил фуру.  
 **  
** **Глава 3. Пыльное солнце  
**  
 _Для дорогого гостя Библиотекарь приготовил кофе, хотя сам предпочитал чаи. Что делать._  
 _Соблюл полный ритуал: сливки, сахар, печенье. Фарфоровый сервиз, серебряный поднос. Даже гвоздика в миниатюрной вазе. Их, эти гвоздики, продавали на рыночной площади, куда выходило окно его кабинета…_  
 _Прибора поставил три._  
 _— Думаете, мальчик к нам присоединится? — приподнял брови гость._  
 _— Мистер Джордан не особенно общителен, — вздохнул Библиотекарь. — Но намеренно обходить его вниманием было бы невежливо._  
 _— Мистер Джордан! — гость засмеялся, сжимая крепкими белыми зубами мундштук трубки. Он выглядел точь-в-точь как лепрекон в представлении среднего американца: рыжий, зеленоглазый. Среднего роста и возраста, обаятельный, с «гусиными лапками» в уголках глаз он был бы приятен во всех отношениях, если бы не его ужасный вкус в галстуках и костюмах. — Да, умеешь ты, Гарольд, выбирать… — он пригубил кофе. — И кофе, как всегда, превосходный. Ты его находишь за стеллажами?_  
 _— Покупаю в городе, — хмыкнул Библиотекарь. — Даже зная, что вам не повредит, я не стал бы предлагать гостю напитки сомнительного происхождения._  
 _— Откуда же сомнения? — спросил гость, с удовольствием потягивая носом над чашкой. — Я, Гарольд, совершенно уверен в том, откуда он берется. И ты это тоже прекрасно знаешь. Сам, смотрю, здешнюю еду ешь с удовольствием. В отличие от этого твоего… юноши._  
 _Библиотекарь укоризненно покачал головой, усаживаясь напротив._  
 _Стеллажи поскрипывали вокруг, словно деревья в лесу; переговаривались над головой легкие нервные романы девятнадцатого века. Их тонкие, прозрачные голоса колыхали муслиновые полотнища паутины. Сверху, под бесконечным куполом, раскачивался маятник._  
 _Библиотекарь улыбнулся, тихо, мечтательно._  
 _— Да, — сказал он. — Мне все здесь нравится, мистер Грант. За что я вам искренне благодарен._  
 _— Почему мне? И что есть благодарность? — Грант кинул в чашку сразу два кубика коричневого сахара. — Между прочим, я тебя сюда не проводил. Ты пробился сам, практически против моей воли. Да… — он прислушался к чему-то, щурясь по-кошачьи. — Будь моя воля, ты бы совсем в другом месте был, Гарольд._  
 _— Я знаю, — кивнул Библиотекарь, по-прежнему улыбаясь. — Я знаю._  
 _Маятник раскачивался._

***

За парой улиц начинались поля с редкими фермами. Город как город. Центральная площадь, почта, полицейский участок… Прохожих на улице было мало, но ведь это и не удивительно. Денег у Риза не осталось совсем, первым делом их следовало раздобыть. Сложным или простым способом.  
Простым — украсть.  
Сложным — пройти еще пару миль, постучаться в дверь одной из ферм и попросить заработать. Но Риз не верил в добрых самаритян.  
Почти инстинктивно он направился к почте: в учреждениях деньги есть всегда и, как правило, не особенно хорошо охраняются. Риз не собирался брать много: только чтобы хватило на автобусный билет до какого-нибудь большого города (он так и не знал, в каком он штате).  
А еще, если там кто-нибудь покупает марки, можно обчистить карманы...  
Но по пути его перехватила женщина.  
Она словно взялась из ниоткуда и поймала его за запястье. Риз смерил ее раздраженным и слегка удивленным взглядом. Незнакомке было лет шестьдесят, она едва доставала Ризу до плеча. Возраст проявлялся только в лице да в морщинистой коже рук, а фигура казалась крепкой и подтянутой, как у спортсменки.  
— Парень, — сказала женщина, — похоже, у тебя неприятности.  
— Так оно и есть, — согласился Риз, заранее ожидая худшего. — И вы — их часть?  
Он печенкой чувствовал, что у незнакомки есть оружие. Не мог определить, где — и это само по себе тревожило — но не сомневался.  
Женщина неслышно засмеялась и выпустила его руку. У нее были светлые, водянистые глаза, которые зажигались на солнце. Все выражение ее лица, вся ее поза словно говорили — я не опасна, все хорошо. Тебе почудилось, расслабься.  
Джон напрягся еще сильнее.  
 _Привиделось на секунду: улица абсолютно пуста, а вместо домов бетонные коробки с квадратными дырами окон и прямоугольными — дверных проемов._  
— Скорее уж, я их решение, — сказала женщина весело. — Пойдем-ка со мной.  
— Со всем уважением, мэм, мама меня учила не ходить с незнакомцами неизвестно куда.  
— Сдается мне, ты давненько не слушаешь свою маму… Но я тебе скажу куда, секрета тут нет: в офис Особого фонда Килтауна для помощи бывшим спецагентам и наемным убийцам.  
Когда Риз в немом изумлении уставился на нее, она с извинением в голосе добавила:  
— Да, я знаю, что звучит длинновато, и аббревиатура неуклюжая, но сам понимаешь: что в официальные бумаги попало, тому хода назад нет.  
Риз ошеломленно кивнул. Он сталкивался с самыми разными ублюдочными порождениями американской бюрократии, но такое... Женщина продолжала тянуть его за рукав.  
— В общем, пошли. По крайней мере, я тебя напою чаем и накормлю. А там, может, и до документов дело дойдет.  
— Я не голоден. Каких документов?  
«Напоит чаем, — пронеслось в голове. — Сектантские методы. Что они туда добавляют, в этот чай?»  
— А что ты думаешь? — она легко пожала плечами. — Тут полгорода таких, как ты. Всех нас сюда тянет рано или поздно.  
Ее оговорка не прошла незамеченной. Говорила она по-английски без малейшего акцента, но в чертах лица скользило что-то неуловимо славянское.  
— КГБ или Моссад? — осведомился Риз.  
— Так тебе все и скажи! — женщина потрепала его по руке. — Ну же, мальчик! С тобой случилось чудо. Не проворонь.  
...Многие солдаты верят в чудеса. Говорят, в них верят даже некоторые спецагенты. Джонова вера закончилась где-то между первым брифингом и первым тройным убийством.  
Но ведь такая ловушка слишком очевидна. Может, и нет подвоха...  
Когда решаешь, что подвоха ждать неоткуда, когда скидываешь рюкзак и наваливаешься спиной на теплую скалу, тут-то небо и начинает выть от вертолетных лопастей. И девять шансов из десяти, что это не ваши вертолеты.  
 _Опять показалось: бетонные коробки, а небо над ними идет черно-серыми полосами. И кто-то сидит вдоль стен. Не видно кто — человеческие фигуры, закутанные во что-то, как в саваны. Кажется, кто-то маячит в конце улицы черным мазком, хочет подойти, но не разобрать._  
Белая горячка?

***

Слишком глупый для ловушки сценарий продолжал развиваться.  
Женщина («Называй меня Мира, мальчик») повлекла его в крошечный офис, расположенный по соседству с закусочной, напротив почты. Офис был заставлен разнокалиберными стульями, диванами и креслами. На полу лежал лоскутный половик, на стене висела мишень, утыканная дротиками. Центр мишени был измочален, края — практически чистые. Рядом с нею висел выцветший бело-зеленый постер с фотографией стопки книг и надписью: «СПАСАЙТЕ старые книги! Новая жизнь в библиотеке!»  
Мира усадила Джона за письменный стол, сама устроилась напротив.  
— У нас такой город, — сказала она. — Необычный. Самый низкий уровень преступности.  
— Для маленького города это не редкость, — пожал плечами Риз. — Какой тут у вас криминальный мир?  
— Тут самый большой процент бывших наемных убийц и правительственных агентов во всех США, — тонко улыбнулась Мира. — По неофициальной статистике. Разумеется, официальной статистики на этот счет не существует.  
— И поэтому нет преступлений, — кивнул. — Килтаун. Очаровательно.  
— Не только здесь. Во всех соседних городках то же самое. Слава распространяется далеко и быстро.  
— И как… новые жители узнают об этом городе? — уточнил Риз.  
— Так же, как и ты. Случайно. Ну, кого-то присылает Хранитель, — она зачем-то кивнула на плакат с книгами. — Или даже Счетовод.  
Потом, взглянув на недоверчивое лицо Риза, Мира воскликнула:  
— Боже мой, какой ты день на Шоссе, сынок? Первый, второй?  
Риз отчетливо услышал большую букву в слове «Шоссе».  
— Первый.  
— Ну, тебе повезло, — хмыкнула Мира. — Чем-то ты дороге понравился, раз она сразу вывела сюда… Видишь ли…  
— Джон.  
— Джон… — кивнула Мира. — Ну да, конечно. Так вот, это — федеральное шоссе под номером шестьдесят.  
— Нет такого шоссе, — перебил Риз.  
Он знал это точно: ЦРУ не положено действовать в Америке, но это не значит, что таких операций не проводится. Он хорошо изучил дорожную карту.  
— Шоссе нет, а здесь есть, — она улыбнулась. — Сюда попадают те, кому в большом мире делать нечего. Люди в определенном смысле мертвые. И шоссе ведет их туда, где они должны быть. Считай, что началась твоя загробная жизнь, и ты вытянул счастливый билет.  
Риз хмыкнул, размышляя, что вероятнее: местная сумасшедшая или какой-то сложный розыгрыш?.. Но тысячи маленьких деталей, вроде этой внезапной пьянки, не менее внезапного пробуждения, обмолвок водителей, шуток — шуток ли? — про уходящую в небо дорогу, вдруг сложились в голове у Риза в четкую картинку… «Права», — понял он двадцатым чутьем многажды битого человека. И, черт возьми, шептались же о чем-то таком ребята в Афганистане, про местных колдуний, про места, куда лучше не заходить, а еще тот раз в Йемене, когда Джек пришел к нему и принес сигареты, и Риз мог бы поклясться, что настоящие, хотя Джек уже три дня как…  
— Ну, — Мира хлопнула себя по коленям, — будем заполнять анкеты? Или сначала пойдем посмотрим свободные дома?  
Риз удивленно моргнул, скосил взгляд на мишень и постер рядом — крупные буквы «СПАСИТЕ» бросились в глаза. Смерил взглядом стопки бумаг на столе у Миры: из-под каталога недвижимости выглядывал угол заполненной анкеты, и видно было имя подписавшего — «Р. Смут».  
Он не хотел оставаться здесь. Он знал, что не останется. Инстинкт гнал его дальше, и немедленно. Пусть это все слишком глупо, чтобы быть ловушкой, но и слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.  
Однако вколоченные привычки оперативника требовали разведать обстановку. И то, что осталось от его потрепанного, искореженного любопытства, тоже требовало узнать, разобраться. Кому выгодна эта чертова шарада? Кто играет с ним?  
И Риз произнес:  
— Да, пойдемте смотреть дом.  
Когда он быстро повернул голову, за окном мелькнуло серое небо в черную полоску. Или показалось? Вот оно: солнце, свет. Все в порядке.

***

Ехать было минут пять: Мира отвезла его в очаровательном синем седане, который мог бы принадлежать пожилой женщине, вырастившей детей и ушедшей на покой. По дороге она коротко, без лишней помпы объяснила: да, существует фонд взаимопомощи, да, он помогает — дает ссуду на приобретение жилья, кому это нужно, и прикрывает от гнева властей, что для многих важнее.  
— Но на Шоссе в любом случае об этом почти не приходится волноваться, — сказала она с улыбкой.  
— Откуда же фонд взаимопомощи берет деньги? — уточнил Джон.  
— Как тебе сказать… — Мира притормозила у небольшого белого коттеджа, который выглядел чуть скучнее соседей из-за задернутых шторами окон и неопрятной лужайки. — Что-то — добровольные взносы… А вообще часто заемщики расплачиваются с нами услугами.  
Риз хмыкнул.  
— Ну да, конечно.  
Когти тревоги чуть ослабли: ситуация начала становиться хоть и более явно угрожающей, но и более понятной из-за этого. Опять его пытаются использовать: мир подставлялся в привычный алгоритм, все идет по плану, Хьюстон.  
— Ты не понял, — мягко улыбнулась Мира. — Мы не просим убивать, если вы хотите с этим завязать. Мы — убежище, а не новая кабала. И тщательно подбираем наших партнеров. Связи делают все. Вот Библиотека, например, очень помогает… Хранитель — настоящий джентльмен, он тебе понравится. Он всем нравится.  
— Конечно, — теперь Риз не знал, что и думать.  
— Выходи же, — подбодрила его Мира.  
Дом оказался обычным — с двумя спальнями, с небольшой гостиной, с уютной кухней. Когда Риз думал, что женится на Джессике и заживет обычной жизнью, он представлял себе что-то в этом роде Разве что чуть просторнее — чтобы хватило места для двух-трех детей. С другой стороны, не то чтобы он часто задумывался о детях или о тихой зрелости. Ему едва сровнялось двадцать восемь, впереди лежала вся жизнь — малопонятная, потому что гражданская, но, в целом, все было по плечу.  
Всеми фибрами ощущая нереальность происходящего, Джон молча смотрел, как Мира отдергивает тяжелые шторы в гостиной. За окнами, прибитые морозом, лежали кукурузные поля по ту сторону дороги.  
— А кто не хочет работать по заказам, выращивает злаки? — уточнил Риз.  
— Или скот, — серьезно кивнула Мира. — Это сложно, но не сложнее, чем выучить три языка или полностью избавиться от тела. Что было самым неприятным?  
— Зубы, — машинально, не думая, сказал Риз и тут же почувствовал глухое раздражение: теряешь форму, приятель. До сих пор он ни разу прямо не признал, что ему случалось убивать людей.  
— Когда я начинала работу, — вздохнула Мира с оттенком ностальгии, — этого не требовалось. Если не было времени избавиться от тела полностью, хватало срезать подушечки пальцев. Я тоже терпеть это не могла, но хотя бы в рот лезть не надо, фу, — ее слегка передернуло. — Ну, потом, конечно, пришлось переучиваться.  
Риз сцепил зубы.  
Самое страшное, что ему тут нравилось.Нравилась тишина в доме, нравилось, под каким углом ложился на пол солнечный свет. Нравилась пустота за окнами и горы на горизонте. С горечью он подумал, что мог бы и в самом деле уйти здесь на покой — ненадолго, на месяц, или два, или сколько понадобится ЦРУ, чтобы разыскать его (он не верил в места, где Марку Сноу или его подобиям не удастся кого-то найти). Он мог даже научиться разводить скот. Никаких больше операций по чужой указке, нет, благодарю покорно…  
Риз представил, как он просыпается в одной из спален наверху, бездумно смотрит, как скользит по потолку утреннее солнце. Никаких звуков: ни городского шума, ни тем более выстрелов. От тишины начинает звенеть в ушах. Он поднимается и идет на кухню, достает холодный пакет апельсинового сока, звякает стаканом о стойку…  
— Конечно, оформить бумаги и реально получить кредит — это время, — продолжала Мира, когда они вышли из дома на маленькую лужайку, чтобы посмотреть сарайчик для садового инвентаря. — Но ты можешь поселиться здесь прямо сейчас, я никому не скажу, — она подмигнула.  
А еще утром он всерьез раздумывал, не сдохнуть ли ему в канаве.  
— Почему вы помогаете мне? — прямо спросил Джон.  
— Мне когда-то так же помогли.  
Риз не верил в добрых самаритян. «Ищи, кому выгодно». Всегда. А тут вообще творится такая чертовщина, что может быть все что угодно. Может быть, кто-то пытается задержать Джона в этом городе? Но зачем?  
— Скажите, — спросил он Миру, — не приезжал ли сюда человек по имени Рудегар Смут? Или, может быть, он назвался другим именем, тоже на «р»?  
Мира нахмурилась.  
— Родерик Смутцер? Должно быть, вы его имеете в виду. Если Рудегар — его настоящее имя, вам следует сказать ему, что неудачный псевдоним получился. Слишком близко к его имени  
— Я не уверен, — произнес Джон. Потом, повинуясь наитию, спросил: — Мира. Вы же славная женщина. Скажите мне, что на самом деле тут происходит? В чем подвох?  
Мира изменилась в лице, закусила губу и посмотрела мимо Джона прозрачными глазами.  
— Никакого подвоха нет, Джон. Ты можешь остаться и жить здесь. Правда. И все будет по-настоящему. Никакой разницы. А вот так просто уехать у тебя не получится.  
«Вот оно, — подумал Джон почти с облегчением и немедленной готовностью драться. — Вот мы и добрались до сути. А пистолет у нее в кобуре под блузкой, под левой подмышкой, просто ткань тяжелая, не сразу увидишь».  
Но разоружать Миру или давать бой кому-то невидимому не пришлось.  
Мир мигнул опять, утратил цвета, выцвел, как в старом телевизоре. Загудело низко, угрожающе, словно рой тысячи ос в отдалении. Стало черное и серое вновь: по стенам дома пошла рябь, они закачались и пропали, и Риз остался один на серой дороге, ведущей от города к горам.  
На фоне города он вновь увидел эту фигуру: черный мазок на сером фоне. Высокая, закутанная в кусок ткани — саван, услужливо подсказала память. Риз видел саваны только по телевизору. На его памяти людей всегда хоронили в том, в чем их убивали. Или, иногда, в парадной форме при всех орденах. Он давно перестал думать, что его похоронят так же.  
Фигура приближалась. Она не принимала угрожающих поз, у нее не было оружия; Риз сомневался, что чисто физически она может принести ему вред. Но все-таки он попятился, чувствуя, как давят на голову неживым жаром серые лучи серого солнца. Может быть, найти укрытие? Но где?  
Ближе и ближе — уже можно различить лицо: белое, узкое, треугольное. Казалось, она не торопилась, но расстояние сокращалось неимоверно быстро. Черные провалы глаз, овальный провал рта. Фигура протянула руку — обычную человеческую, даже слегка припухлую, словно детскую. Она была так близко, что Риз мог рассмотреть обкусанные ногти и пальцы в черных пятнах. Точно; так боишься в детстве, когда что-то капает в темноте и нельзя посмотреть что, а мамина детская кукла на камине в гостиной смотрит угрожающе.  
И ничего с этим не сделаешь.  
Нет таких опасностей, от которых можно убежать. По-настоящему убежать.  
Но Джон больше не боялся кукол. Он не боялся смерти. Он не боялся того, что может «не выбраться». Он смирился со всем этим давным-давно. Он все потерял; то, что у него осталось, нельзя было измерить. Но это что-то не дало ему, например, покончить с собой на прошедшее четвертое июля. Ибо, черт побери, это было бы чересчур.  
Если не можешь убежать — иди навстречу. Может быть, враг испугается тебя сам. А если нет, ты хотя бы не подведешь то почти несуществующее, что нельзя подводить.  
Риз шагнул навстречу, смутно жалея, что в кухне, которую ему показывала Мира, не было ножей.  
...Фигура — ему теперь казалось, то была женщина — осталась стоять позади него с протянутой рукой.  
Риз обернулся. Солнечные, покрытые изморозью поля в высохших остовах кукурузы были на месте. Дом, который чуть было не стал Джоновым, тоже стоял, где был, как и соседние дома — вроде бы жилые на первый взгляд, с детскими велосипедами на лужайке и лыжными палками, прислоненными к крыльцу. Но теперь дома сделались призраками, и через них просвечивало все то же: серое, черное. Гудело, не переставая, отдаваясь в костях, и Ризу приходилось бороться, чтобы не поддаваться этому безотчетному ужасу. Похожим образом действует инфразвук; но он мог голову дать на отсечение, что тут негде было спрятать излучатель.  
Да. И колдуньи, и места, которые нельзя посещать, и Джек ему принес сигареты и рассказал, как выбраться из йеменской тюрьмы, хотя прошло уже три дня, как его голова скатилась в овраг.  
Риз сглотнул.  
Позади него вдоль этой же старенькой дороги с выбоинами громоздился город — груда бетонных бараков.  
Синий седан Миры, правда, остался, только превратился в старенький, но еще крепкий черный «форд» с одной подбитой фарой. Когда Риз подошел к нему — бесцветный гравий хрустел под ногами — оказалось, что ключ воткнут в замок зажигания. Даже бензин еще был: автомобиль с чихами завелся.  
Фигура стояла там же, на дороге. Неподвижная. Риз осторожно объехал ее, направляясь обратно к городу. Она не пошевелилась.

***

Что было бы, прими он предложение Миры, Риз понял, едва только въехал в центр Килтауна.  
Вдоль улиц сидели фигуры — такие же, как та, с узкими вытянутыми лицами, с провалами рта и носа. Но сидящие, в отличие от первой, были людьми. Когда-то были. В нормальной одежде: в джинсах и футболках, в рубашках и шортах, в платьях… Почти все в летнем, немногие только в куртках. Видеть эти трупы — трупы ли? — сидящими на мерзлой земле отнюдь не доставляло удовольствия.  
Они-то, эти тела, и гудели — низко, одинаково, без малейших усилий попадая в одну ноту. Смотрели на Риза отсутствующими глазами.  
Он видел декорации и похуже, но немного.  
Все инстинкты протестовали против перспективы оставить у себя за спиной столько потенциальных источников опасности. Он не верил, что истощенные, ссохшиеся ноги этих мумий способны выдержать их вес, но их тонкие руки могли поднять и бросить камень. Кто знает, насколько хорошо они целятся.  
Джон легко нашел Родерика Смутцера: паренька в теплой куртке, хороших ботинках и очках. Он сидел, привалившись к углу дома, и таращился в пустоту перед собой пока еще нормальными, хотя уже слегка остекленевшими глазами. Рот его был приоткрыт, оттуда несся страшноватый хрип, выбиваясь диссонансной нотой.  
— Парень, — Риз потряс его за плечо, — вставай.  
Родерик не отреагировал.  
— Парень! — Риз тряхнул его сильнее. — Природа зовет! Поднимайся!  
Родерик медленно закрыл рот, облизал пересохшие губы. Открыл рот опять.  
В конце концов Ризу пришлось схватить его в охапку и забросить в машину. Тот не сопротивлялся, но и сидел на заднем сиденье молча, таращился в затылок Риза. Джон ничего больше не мог для него сделать.  
Серый мир таял постепенно, по мере того как они удалялись от Килтауна. На серых полях появлялась зеленая трава и белый иней; горы вдалеке, что никак не приближались, постепенно перетекли в серый и голубой. Светлая разделительная полоса на шоссе сделалась желтой, форд при ближайшем рассмотрении все-таки оказался темно-синим, а шарик ароматизатора на лобовом стекле — ярко-розовым. Видимо, женская машина. Родерик Смутцер на заднем сиденье начал всхлипывать, дрожать и бормотать что-то.  
Наконец он оправился достаточно, чтобы корявыми пальцами расстегнуть рюкзак, достать оттуда бутылку с водой и жадно выпить сразу половину.  
— Поделишься? — спросил Риз из-за руля. Он вдруг понял, что у него ужасно пересохло в горле. Неудивительно: он ничего не пил с мотеля, где просто наглотался химической воды из-под крана.  
Парень уставился на него дикими, темными глазами, как будто сейчас только сообразил, что вместе с ним в машине кто-то есть.  
— Ты спас меня, — пробормотал он, протягивая бутылку.  
— Да, — кивнул Риз. — Тебя зовут Родерик Смутцер?  
— Родни, вообще-то, — он сглотнул. — Там… это… Они такие были… понимающие. Они знали, что я не мог не уйти. Что я не мог без нее.  
— Сочувствую, — пробормотал Риз.  
Слова парня дернули в глубине души незажившее. Он не мог сочувствовать по-настоящему, это была, пожалуй, фигура речи; но он понимал Смутцера — более чем.  
— Что она в нем нашла? — воскликнул парень с болью. — Я же… я же все бы для нее сделал!  
Взаимопонимание тут же улетучилось в приоткрытое окно автомобиля.  
— Что ты видел, парень? — уточнил у спасенного Риз. — Серый город?  
— Нет, город был обычный, а вот фигура серая, — сказал Смутцер. — Там сначала видишь, как она приближается… А потом — берет за руку… А потом ты сидишь около стены, гудишь вместе со всеми и ничего не можешь сделать.  
— Ясно, — кивнул Риз. — Так я и подозревал. А скажи-ка мне, какого цвета небо над головой?  
Родни послушно выглянул в окно.  
— Си… сиреневого, — пробормотал он. — Солнце уже садится.  
— Ясно, — повторил Джон.  
Для него небо по-прежнему было черно-серым, полосатым. И невидимое пыльное солнце светило тяжело, свинцово.

 **Глава 4. Придорожная мафия  
**  
Темнота навалилась очень быстро, будто с облегчением. Обочины дороги сразу пропали в небытие, словно «Форд» ехал, потряхивая и поскрипывая, через пустоту. Ризу это даже нравилось: не видно серого солнца.  
Джон не знал, что такое эта избирательная цветовая слепота — какие-то магические последствия пребывания в паранормальной зоне или, может быть, нервное, но выяснять не хотелось. Вообще не хотелось об этом думать. И чувствовалось: лучше не надо. Лучше оставить, как есть. Жив — и хорошо.  
Одно и странно, что жизнь снова стала плюсом.  
Ярко освещенную автозаправку с кафе стало видно издалека — сперва как крошечный огонек вдалеке, потом как островок света.  
— Мы остановимся? — спросил Родни, когда до этого оазиса осталось с четверть мили.  
Риз поглядел на счетчик бензина. Стрелка стояла почти на нуле с самого начала, но машина продолжала исправно работать. Наверное, прибор был попросту сломан. Но бак залить не мешало. К тому же, в голове гудело, от голода сводило живот. В прежние времена Джон мог игнорировать такое состояние день-два без особых усилий, но многомесячный запой давал о себе знать.  
Риз кивнул и свернул с трассы, притормозив около пустынного ряда заправочных автоматов.  
— У тебя есть деньги? — спросил он Родни.  
— Сто пятьдесят долларов.  
— Отдашь мне половину, — решил Риз. — За спасение жизни с тебя нигде меньше не возьмут.  
— Да, хорошая скидка, — слабо улыбнулся Родни.  
— Что вообще планируешь делать? Как ты до того города добрался, на машине?  
— Не-а. Я голосовал, потом шел пешком… думаю, так же продолжу. Тут, на Шоссе, так можно годами идти, мне рассказывали.  
— Туда-обратно? — уточнил Риз.  
— Почему? Просто туда.  
— Парень, Америка большая — но не настолько.  
— Это шестидесятое шоссе, — мотнул головой Родни. — Оно не кончается, пока с него не уйдешь. Может, кольцевое, не знаю. И потом, я слышал, оно может не отпустить.  
— Как тебя?  
— Да, по-дурацки вышло… — смущенно вздохнул спасенный. — Но я же сюда приехал научную работу писать! Я математик, занимаюсь обоснованием параллельных миров… У нас в институте ходили слухи про Шоссе, но ничего конкретного. И вот, когда Кэти меня бросила, — голос у него дрогнул, но парень сдержался, — я решил, что самое время. Собрал рюкзак и отправился с началом каникул.  
— Ты в курсе, что семестр уже начался? — уточнил Риз.  
— Еще как, — засмеялся Родни. — Но тут столько всего интересного! Как-то совершенно не хочется возвращаться.  
— Жуткого, я бы сказал…  
— Это как настроишься, — с убежденностью произнес парень. — Я психанул, поддался хандре, вот и огреб. Дорога не-позитивных не любит. Нужно почувствовать ее ритм и ждать только хорошего, тогда получишь в полной мере.  
Риз поджал губы. Все это напоминало какую-то дешевую психологию из ситкома или, может быть, советы популярных учебников «личностного роста»; Риз, помнится, читал такой на польском в засаде, с трудом продираясь сквозь ужасную грамматику. Он не думал, что американские сильно отличались.  
Людям всегда хочется верить в идиотские сказки. В частности, в то, что их вера в хорошее хоть что-то изменит.  
Но, с другой стороны, Риз столько раз развеивал чужие иллюзии и прятался за стереотипами, что как никто другой понимал: любой образ мыслей может завести в ловушку. Что доверие, что цинизм — разменные монеты.  
— Ладно, — сказал он, — пожелай, чтобы в этом баре нас с тобой ждала хорошая компания и вкусная еда.  
— Уже, — с гордостью произнес Родни. — И компания, и еда, и пиво, и даже партия в дартс.

***

Но в придорожном кафе не кидали дротики — завсегдатаи резались в карты.  
Было их трое: мужчина, похожий на карточного шулера, в протертом на локтях пиджаке; мужчина, похожий на дальнобойщика, но с удивительно чистыми руками; и мужчина, похожий на кого угодно, словно сошедший с конвейера. А, еще женщина, которая пряталась в тени так глубоко, что Риз сперва ее не заметил.  
Родни отправился прямиком к барной стойке, где преувеличенно громким (от облегчения, видимо) тоном заказал себе жареную картошку с бифштексом и кофе.  
«Да, пока мы сидели в одной машине, он меня боялся, — понял Риз. — Не всерьез, но немного...»  
Ничего странного в этом не было: Риза боялись многие, особенно те, кому он ничего плохого не хотел. Прочие, как правило, испугаться не успевали.  
Сам же он прошел во вторую половину заведения — там стояло несколько стеллажей, заваленных всякой всячиной, и висели распечатанные на простеньком принтере ценники. Бар-и-бакалея — знакомое сочетание.  
Мрачная женщина в клетчатой рубашке продала Ризу две одинаковые серые футболки, точные копии той, в которую он был одет, джинсы, белье и пару носков, пока бармен с так же опущенными вниз уголками губ и в такой же точно клетчатой рубашке обслуживал Родни.  
Двигались хозяева слаженно, ловко; в плохом освещении по стенам с развешанными на них автомобильными покрышками метались тени, а Риз лениво гадал, кто эти двое — брат и сестра? Муж и жена? Просто долго работают вместе?  
Компания очевидных шулеров его тоже слегка занимала — в заведении вроде этого они казались не на месте. Но по большому счету Риз давно изжил в себе праздное любопытство.  
В детстве Джону всегда интересно было, как людей заносит в такие медвежьи углы, как они врастают в такую жизнь. Теперь он знал, что это происходит само собой. Как с ним. Для мест вроде шестидесятого шоссе это, видимо, верно было вдвойне. Хотя, конечно, еще предстояло выяснить — что это за хрень такая, шестидесятое шоссе.  
— Что посоветуете? — спросил Риз у женщины. — Бифштекс с картошкой?  
— По вашему виду, я бы сказала, три бифштекса и еще сосисок, — женщина как будто ругала Риза. — Сосиски у нас хорошие, а бифштексы маленькие.  
— Надо же, — Риз приподнял брови.  
— Вы взяли джинсы на размер больше, чем вам надо, — объяснила она. — Явно по привычке. Да и выглядите, как будто недавно выбрались из черной полосы.  
— Типа того.  
Пока ему несли еду, мизансцена в углу набирала обороты.  
Родни умудрялся есть быстро, параллельно перешучиваясь с барменом и игроками; минут через десять он уже, непринужденно подвинув карты, расположился прямо за их столиком; еще спустя совсем немного времени уже вовсю участвовал в игре.  
Очевидно, философия парня и впрямь приносила свои плоды: он выигрывал. И дело было отнюдь не в шулерстве прочих участников, как мог заметить Риз: люди за столом играли относительно честно (по крайней мере, никто не таил карт в рукавах, и рубашки не были помечены — прочего разглядеть не удавалось). Риз сделал вывод, что математика в бывшем институте Родни была поставлена хорошо.  
— Вот что, — сказал один из игроков, фамильярно приобнимая Родни за плечи, — не сыграть ли нам по-крупному?  
— Э, нет, — белозубо засмеялся студент, — у меня и денег-то столько нет. Я, пожалуй, совсем из игры выйду.  
— Кто говорит о деньгах? — улыбнулся тот из игроков, что похож был на жулика. — Я, приятель, тебе смысл жизни предлагаю. Ты же до сих пор не забыл ее, не так ли?  
Родни мигом изменился в лице. Риз понял: пропал. И еще понял, что «жулик» попросту прочитал Родни по лицу.  
Женщина из тени взглянула с испугом; взгляд ее метнулся по комнате, остановился на Ризе. Темные были у нее глаза, обреченные. Она разом напомнила Джону и Кару, и Джессику, и давешнюю безглазую фигуру в Килтауне.  
Родни, зачарованно глядя в глаза «жулика», еще не успел сказать «Я согласен», как Риз, спрыгнув с барного табурета, подошел к картежникам и произнес:  
— В таком случае, я тоже участвую.  
Плевать он хотел на то, что хмурый бармен предостерегающе покачал головой.  
На Риза поглядели очень сверху вниз, хотя соотношение в росте было на самом деле обратное, да и сидели люди за столом.  
— Ну присаживайся, — сказал «жулик», пожевав нижнюю губу. Вокруг него густым сизым облаком плыл табачный дым. — Только ты знаешь правила?  
— Я знаю все карточные игры, — качнул головой Риз. — Или у вас что-то особое?  
Все, кто сидел за столом, рассмеялись, будто Риз пошутил.  
— Это не карточная игра, но играется она с картами, парень, — добродушно произнес «дальнобойщик»: у Риза от этого добродушия зубы заныли. — Называется мафия. Придумана восточноевропейскими студентами в годы разрухи и имеет мистические свойства. Три роли. Городские жители, мафия, агент ФБР, который за ней охотится. Каждый получает карту со своей ролью и действует согласно ей. Нужно просто делать, что говорит ведущий.  
— Кто ведущий? — уточнил Риз.  
— Один из игроков, — улыбнулся «жулик». — В данном случае — Руди, — он указал подбородком на женщину. — У нее хорошо получается.  
«Руди», — опять вспомнился Рудегар Смут.  
— Какова цель игры? — спросил Риз. — Кто выигрывает?  
— Тот, кто выживет, — сказал жулик. — Пит, раздавай!  
Появился бармен — все такой же хмурый, даже, пожалуй, мрачный. Откуда-то в его руке взялись несколько карт, которые он веером раскинул между участниками, предлагая выбирать.  
— Как только вытянешь карту, игру уже не остановить, — предупредил, глядя на Родни.  
Тот только улыбнулся — мол, я знаю, что делаю. «А я знаю?» — спросил себя Риз. Он понятия не имел, если честно. Чутье, которое толкнуло его за этот стол, молчало. Он не был даже уверен, что Родни действительно нужно было спасать.  
Темноглазая женщина потянулась длинной тонкокостной рукой, вытащила карту легко, кончиками пальцев и не глядя (а может быть, поглядев едва, в манере карточных шулеров) положила перед собой на столешницу. Тени из ее угла сгустились, побежали вдоль стен. То ли огни в баре померкли, то ли дело было отнюдь не в оптических эффектах: Риза уже не удивил бы любой вариант. Он пристально наблюдал за женщиной, за остальными следил только краем глаза, но вроде бы все тянули карты у Пита честно.  
Сам Пит, раздав, вернулся за барную стойку.  
[](http://savepic.ru/5880353.jpg) — Быстро смотрим карту так, чтобы другим было не видно, и прячем, — впервые заговорила женщина. — Черные карты — мафия, красные — честные жители. Червонный король — агент ФБР.  
Родни хмыкнул, долго разглядывая свою карту, широко, чуть ли не до ушей, а потом с детской непосредственностью сунул ее под себя. Джон же по своей карте только мазнул взглядом и убрал ее в карман рубашки. Троица подозрительных типов (теперь Риз не сомневался уже, что они в сговоре) оставила карты на столах, рубашками вверх, только чуть приподняв их.  
Темноглазая резко встала и подалась вперед, опершись на стол кончиками пальцев. Звякнули ее браслеты с колокольчиками — только тут Риз заметил, что их по пять штук на каждом запястье. То ли он совсем растерял свои навыки оперативника, то ли раньше их не было.  
— Начинается игра, — произнесла Руди. — Наш город захватила мафия, нет от нее спасенья. Шериф пытался с ними справиться, но они убили и его, и всю его семью.  
Голос Руди был так хорошо поставлен, что Ризу на миг показалось, будто вокруг него действительно выросли улочки обыкновенного, предельно усредненного американского города.  
— Город засыпает, — проговорила женщина. — Усталый от страха и бессонницы, утомленный многими днями неизвестности, город засыпает. Ваши веки наливаются свинцом. Ваши руки тяжелеют.  
К своему удивлению Риз понял, что глаза у него в самом деле закрываются, хотя его учили сопротивляться гипнозу. Но женщина как будто и не гипнотизировала: ни прикосновений, ни «якорей»… зато пологом сверху упала серо-черная мгла и по стенам закружился хоровод теней.  
Больше всего настораживало, что голова у Риза не туманилась, он соображал совершенно ясно. Все это никак не походило на действие наркотиков, которым он привык сопротивляться.  
Джон подался вперед, стараясь ухватиться за край стола, но стол пропал. Пропал и стул, и Риз, пожалуй, упал бы, но падать оказалась некуда: на игроков стремительно наваливалось пространство сна, делая неважными такие мелочи, как положение тела в пространстве. Джон понял, что глаза его закрыты, но все равно он видел сквозь туман, как стирается обстановка бара, как исчезают пивные краны и хмурый бармен, как вырастают дома вдоль странно искривленных улиц, как появляются в палисадниках проржавевшие машины, как…  
— Первое правило игры, — произнесла Руди мелодично, словно бы у него за спиной. — Никогда не вступай в игру просто от нечего делать. Игра найдет тебе дело, не спросив.  
Риз промолчал.  
Он не смог бы ответить собеседнице, даже если бы она в самом деле стояла у него за спиной (в чем не было полной уверенности): губы отказывались шевелиться.  
Ударил гонг, больше похожий на раскат грома. Серая мгла вокруг Риза содрогнулась, внезапно обретя землю — поверхность, на которой он стоял.  
— Когда ночь вступила в свои права, — почти пропела женщина, на этот раз очень далеко, — мафия просыпается. Мафия открывает глаза. Мафия выбирает жертву.  
В отдалении вскрикнули — Риз узнал голос Родни.  
— Мафия закончила свое черное дело, и тогда просыпается агент ФБР, которого занесло в наш пропащий городишко случайно, — печально произнесла ведущая. — Агент ФБР открывает глаза!  
Глаза Риза распахнулись сами собой: в кармане у него жглась, пульсировала, как живое сердце, карта с червонным королем. Он огляделся. Ругань сама рвалась наружу из груди — да что же это вы делаете, черти, да какого хрена, да как это вообще возможно, и что это тут у вас, глюки или долбаная фэнтези? — но то была малая, штатская часть Риза, которой он привычно не дал воли. Есть вводные, есть оперативная обстановка, действуем.  
Туман, сколько хватало глаз; откуда-то слева раздавались всхлипы, жалкие, несчастные. Риз рванулся на звук, побежал, как не бегал уже давно, все эти бесконечные месяцы медленного умирания, когда и хотелось, и нельзя было решиться на быструю смерть. Голос Руди просвистел мимо ветром:  
— Каждый ход мафия получает право на один выстрел, но и агент ФБР может прикончить одного из них. Если определит, кто мафия.  
Риз чуть не споткнулся о Родни: туман. К тому времени тот уже не всхлипывал, тихонько поскуливал, скрючившись от невыносимой боли на земле. Риз умудрился развернуть его — мальчик стонал непрерывно — и все-таки выматерился, глядя на длинный зазубренный нож, торчащий в брюшине. Кровь выливалась медленными толчками, но ее уже натекла лужа — разорвана артерия. Не жилец. Даже будь у Риза спецоборудование… Наверное, мальчик был еще жив только потому, что нож все еще торчал в ране.  
Только что Родни улыбался, глазея на свою карту. Теперь на лице мальчишки осталось только овеществленное страдание, губы побелели. Если бы Риз мог испытывать жалость... Но Риз не умел, поэтому прорычал:  
— Кто?!  
Если он не успел, не сумел спасти, то, по крайней мере…  
Родни попытался что-то сказать, но губы его шевельнулись беззвучно. Джон то ли услышал, то ли показалось ему, как перед ним появился образ этого самого добродушного «дальнобойщика». Риз практически увидел, как он всаживает нож в брюшину мальчишки, бережно поддерживая его под затылок и приговаривая «тихо, тихо, нечего так… малыш».  
И вот уже вместо Родни Смутцера на руках Риза лежал труп, пустой, бессмысленный. Джон хотел было вытащить кинжал — но тот истаял серым дымом, как и кровь, как и сам мальчишка, как и пространство теней.  
— Наступило утро, город просыпается, — сказала женщина обычным тоном.  
Джон распахнул глаза и обнаружил, что вновь сидит на своем стуле, вцепившись намертво в край стола, и все остальные тут — кроме Родни, чье место пустовало.  
— Ну, кто же у нас злобная мафия, кого нам положено повесить? — добродушно улыбаясь, проговорил тот самый, серый, без особых примет. — По-моему, вот этот вот, с затравленным взглядом, — он показал на Риза. — Шевелился он как-то ночью подозрительно.  
— А может быть, он агент ФБР? — спросил «дальнобойщик». — Что ты так сразу на человека…  
— Да нет, Пит, — возразил «жулик», — ну какой из него агент ФБР! Уверен, эта карта была у паренька, которого убили, — уж весь он такой был правильный. Мафия он, точно.  
И все они словно по команде выхватили из-под стола петли-удавки, а «дальнобойщик» еще и револьвер.  
Риз прыгнул.

_***_  
  
 _Саре было лет двадцать, она пришла в город пешком и умудрилась пропустить все знаки, предупреждения и плакаты. Зато она давно путешествовала по шестидесятому шоссе, мечтая выбраться, но толком не поняла даже, куда же ее занесло. В общем, не было ничего удивительного, что Сара пришла в Библиотеку — где же еще искать информацию?_  
 _— Очень опрометчиво, — сказал ей Библиотекарь. — Библиотека — это место, где информация ищет вас._  
 _— О боже, — ответила Сара, шмыгая носом. — Только не говорите, что вы любите дурные шутки времен холодной войны!_  
 _Библиотекарь посмотрел на нее укоризненно, а потом продемонстрировал, что вовсе и не собирался шутить._  
 _Возможно, она хотела сказать что-то еще; возможно, собиралась молить о пощаде или заниматься еще чем-то бессмысленным._  
 _Но прогремел когнитивный взрыв; с полок посыпались ставшие бесполезными силлогизмы, и залежи вековой мудрости тревожно заворочались в недрах, готовые воспрять и задавить собой. Роберт Джордан прыснул из-за стеллажей юркой ящерицей, схватил Сару за руку. Она в панике оглянулась на Библиотекаря, но тот был занят починкой логических цепочек._  
 _— Бежим! — крикнул ей Джордан. — Это ненадолго!_  
 _— Но… — ответила Сара._  
 _— Жить хочешь?!_  
 _Этот довод подействовал, и Сара последовала за незнакомым молодым человеком приятной наружности (юной девушке он в любом случае внушал больше доверия, чем подозрительный пожилой библиотекарь, который, к тому же, еще подволакивал одну ногу)._  
 _Заурядный, в общем-то, эпизод. Занося его вечером в свой журнал наблюдений, Библиотекарь посетовал о падении нравов среди молодежи. Его товарищ по кофепитию только щурил глаза и загадочно усмехался._  
 _— Сколько тебе самому-то лет? — спросил он Библиотекаря._  
 _Тот не сразу вспомнил ответ на этот вопрос. Иногда ему казалось, что он был всегда._

***

Итак, Джон прыгнул.  
Можно было бы перевернуть стол, но он верно оценил, что стол — тяжелый, из цельного дерева, и был хороший шанс, что с наскока Джон его не перевернет. А рисковать он не мог себе позволить: нужно было убить этих мразей.  
Растоптать. До основания. Только так.  
Он не знал, чего тут было больше: сердечной боли от совершившегося непоправимого, того, что он мог бы предотвратить, но никак не предотвратил, или чувства зверя, у которого отняли добычу. Он не анализировал. Он бил.  
Джон оттолкнулся руками от стола, скользнул вперед, сметая карты, корзинку с хлебными крошками, чей-то сотовый, что там еще лежало. Грязный кроссовок, помнивший нью-йоркские подворотни, врезался в переносицу «дальнобойщику». Под ногой хлюпнуло, треснуло. Пистолет убийцы бестолково выстрелил в потолок, завопил бармен. «Жулик» и этот, незаметный, в костюме, вскочили. Незаметный выхватил телефон, «жулик» — нож.  
— Парень, один звонок, и ты пожалеешь, — сказал незаметный.  
Следующим движением Риз поймал его шею в захват и свернул бы совсем, но завопили одновременно: сама жертва, «жулик» и темноглазая Руди.  
— Стой! — крикнула Руди. — Убьешь его, всю жизнь, сколько осталось, жалеть будешь!  
Риз убил немало людей, некоторых ему было жаль, большинство — нет. Он крайне сомневался, что начнет жалеть теперь. Его даже не волновало, что «костюмный» был без оружия.  
А «жулик» разорялся во все горло:  
— Нет, парень, ты что, серьезно? Успокойся, мужик, все под контролем, все в норме! Ты агент ФБР, ты можешь по игре убить одного игрока, убил, окей, не дергайся!  
— В самом деле, — просипел «костюмный», стиснутый локтем Риза. — Давайте вы меня отпустите, и поговорим, как деловые люди?  
— Что мне грозит, если я сломаю твой позвоночник? — низко, интимно проговорил Риз, наклонившись к самому уху «костюмного». Острый запах пота и страха щекотал ноздри. Ему не впервой было оказаться так близко к будущей жертве, совсем не впервой.  
— Игра тебя не отпустит, — быстро произнесла Руди вместо «костюмного» (тот начал отвечать, но осекся, пробулькал что-то). — Те, кого ты убил, придут за тобой, чтобы доиграть, снова и снова.  
— Скольких они убили до Родни? — спросил Риз вместо ответа.  
— Пятнадцать, — ответила Руди, не задумываясь. — Но ты еще можешь уцелеть! В следующем раунде…  
— Они сговорятся и убьют меня, если я правильно понял ваши правила, — звериная усмешка сама выползала на губы. — Нет уж.  
Одним резким, очень естественным движением он свернул шею у себя под руками: атлант (первый позвонок) ломает зуб аксиса (костный вырост), на котором стоит; смерть наступает мгновенно.  
Остался третий: Риз вынул нож из его пальцев почти без сопротивления (или ему так показалось) и воткнул его в живот «жулика». Было легкое искушение: чуть левее, и он бы истекал кровью двадцать минут, может, выл бы так же, как Родни. Но смотреть на это все? Нет.  
К тому же, барменов и женщину-тень, Руди, было жалко.  
Поэтому все закончилось очень быстро. Практически неощутимо.  
Практически так же, как закончился Родни.  
Что-то таяло незримо, втягиваясь в углы; как будто лопнула прозрачная пленка, отделяющая стол с игроками от остального бара. Где-то капала вода.  
Риз обернулся. Руди стояла, прижав ко рту пальцы. Убрала их, и стало видно, что она прокусила губу — на подбородке остался коричневато-кровяной след.  
— Меня зовут Руди Смуз, — четко произнесла женщина-тень. — Рудегар Смут — обманка, человека с таким именем не существует. Но все-таки спасти его тебе надо, иначе ты отсюда не выберешься.  
Риз смотрел на нее молча, не понимая, как она может говорить о чем-то постороннем, когда…  
Она быстро шагнула к нему из-за стола, легким, птичьим движением приложила к заросшей с утра щеке Риза длиннопалую руку — и отчего-то он не насторожился, не оттолкнул ее.  
— ..., — продолжила Руди; какое-то знакомое слово, но он не мог понять, что она говорит, — ты спас меня. Моя тень зацепилась с табачным дымом, когда они играли в другой такой же забегаловке. Они никак не отпускали меня, заставляли играть по их правилам, убивать людей. Ты правильно догадался. Но они были правы: нельзя убивать не по игре. Я сделала тебя агентом ФБР, у тебя был один выстрел в этом раунде, ты сделал три.  
— А что, нужно было дать им себя убить? — тихо, яростно спросил Риз, сбрасывая ее ладонь.  
— Не нужно было, — ответила Руди, улыбаясь. — Нет, нет, не нужно было.  
Только она сказала так, и из тени за ее спиной вышел Родни, живой. Улыбаясь, он обнял Руди за талию. Стоял так близко, что Риз слышал запах табака, зацепившийся у него в волосах.  
— Ты бы убил одного, стал бы един со мной, — проговорили Руди и Родни на два голоса. — А потом кто-то еще убил бы другого, потом — третьего, и мы бы улетели с тенью. А так не видать тебе покоя.  
Риза качнуло от них, но Руди и Родни, улыбаясь, уже отходили прочь, назад. Теперь они даже казались одного возраста — то ли Руди помолодела, то ли Родни постарел. Близнецы.  
— Родни, ты… — начал Риз.  
— Это моя судьба, — сказал Родни. — Знал бы ты, Джон, какая она замечательная! Немножко боли — а потом ты не один, и она любит тебя, так сильно любит!  
— Я бы и тебя полюбила, но ты не захотел, — поддержала Руди его печально. — Если устанешь бежать и не сможешь выбраться, приходи ко мне, мы уйдем в ночь все вместе.  
— Мэм… — подал голос бармен из-за стойки. — Миледи… Мне не хотелось бы, но тут…  
— Да, конечно… — Руди взмахнула руками.  
Оказалось вдруг, что у ее черного платья, которое только что виделось Джону облегающим, широкие рукава. Они взметнулись, накрыли упавшие тела и на миг словно оттянули на себя весь свет в комнате, а потом на полу остался только узкий, совершенно «дамский» стилет (правда, с режущей кромкой), пистолет и хорошие кожаные ботинки.  
— Твой размер, Джон, — заметила Руди. — Пожалуйста, не побрезгуй. Только возьми ботинки с собой в душ, когда будешь мыться.  
Потом она отступила в сторону, увлекая за собой Родни, и пропала — то ли в тени, то ли выскользнув в приоткрытую дверь. Пахнуло холодом, так что, наверное, дверь все-таки открывалась?  
Джон остался стоять — ошарашенный, опустошенный.  
Маленькая женщина, то ли жена, то ли сестра бармена, подошла и молча собрала с пола нож, пистолет и ботинки, сунула все это Джону. Она что-то проговорила, но он не понял, что; ее губы двигались, не рождая звука.  
— ...а то бизнес слишком страдал, — звук вернулся, словно подкрутили приемник. — Теперь уходите-ка. На вас мало что цепи, так еще и проклятье теперь. А у нас все равно негде ночевать.

 **Глава 5. Почетный постоялец  
**  
Придорожный мотель вырос дальше по шоссе всего через несколько миль. Джон ехал куда глаза глядят, но вдоль трассы, собственно, всего два направления. Это только кажется, что выбрать можно какую угодно дорогу.  
Глаза у него слипались, и он свернул.  
Крошечный холл мотеля выглядел братом-близнецом того, где Джон переодевался этим утром, разве только картинки в дешевых рамках были другие: там засушенные цветы, здесь — насекомые. Он не знал, кому захочется смотреть на такую пакость, но мода на гражданке давно перестала его удивлять.  
Даже дежурная за стойкой показалась ему совершенной копией предыдущей, разве что волосы покрашены в другой цвет, да моложе лет на десять. Она так же безразлично покосилась на него, на его деньги, и не спросила никакого удостоверения личности. Оно и к лучшему — Джон сам не знал, что мог бы ей ответить и какое имя назвать.  
В голове было пусто. Не хотелось ничего. Даже спать не хотелось.  
По кругу бегала мысль: тень или человек? Остался ли Родни Смутцер жить — хоть в каком-то виде — или был совершенно поглощен этой загадочной Руди?  
А как насчет угроз жуликов — они что, в виде зомби к нему явятся? Или во сне придут, как в «Кошмаре на улице вязов»? А пускай приходят. Разберемся.  
Весь жизненный опыт Джона призывал не верить ни единому слову Руди, но чутье говорило иное, и говорило громко, сродни бурчанию в животе. Еще чутье призывало больше никогда и ни с кем не садиться здесь играть — хоть в карты, хоть в поддавки.  
За этими мыслями он сам не заметил, как нашел свой номер, разделся и вошел в душ — совершенно автоматически прихватив с собой в тесную комнатушку ванной тяжелые ботинки. Он уже чувствовал, что советами тут не пренебрегают. Еще бы научиться отличать совет от подставы…  
Но, пожалуй, Руди незачем было желать ему зла.  
Горячая вода немного вывела его из ступора — навалилась чудовищная, зловещая усталость. Риз вдруг вспомнил, что минувшая ночь прошла в пьяном бреду, а сегодня весь день… впрочем, лучше не думать лишний раз, как прошел у него день.  
Он уже предвкушал, как вытянется на дешевых, зато относительно чистых полиэстеровых простынях, как прикроет глаза… но тут тренированный слух подсказал, несмотря на шум воды: по комнате за стеной кто-то бродит. Скрутив из ремня петлю, Риз медленно и осторожно приблизился к двери, приготовился ее распахнуть — но почувствовал запах. Из-за двери сильно тянуло немытым телом и перегаром. Очень знакомо.  
Он замер, остановленный безумной мыслью. Тихонько клацнула дверь номера: кто бы там ни шарился, он старался не шуметь и хорошо умел двигаться тихо.  
Оцепенение отпустило: Риз распахнул дверь ванной и вошел обратно в номер.  
Как он и думал, оставленных им на кровати новых джинсов и одной из чистых футболок как не бывало. Зато лежала помятая десятка.  
...А купил он, в самом деле, самые дешевые, идентичные тем, что украл вчера из чьего-то номера…  
Риз помотал головой, стремясь избавиться от головокружения. Он выглянул в коридор, но там было пусто и тихо.  
Тогда он выкинул из головы все чудовищные совпадения, неясную судьбу Родни, печальную перспективу встретить своих соперников по «мафии» еще раз и странные игры, которые играла с ним эта дорога, и отправился спать. Рассудив, что давно пора.

***

Возможно, не стоило.  
Во сне он шел мутными коридорами, продирался через какие-то паутины. За одной дверью оказался холодильник, где на льду, свернувшись, лежала Джессика — она дрожала, хотя была уже мертва. Риз хотел укутать ее чем-нибудь, чтобы она не так мерзла, но обнаружил, что сам абсолютно гол и не может даже коснуться ее: его руки оканчивались стальными лезвиями.  
Стандартные кошмары, он привык к таким. И, в общем, ничего странного не было в том, что они вернулись, когда он первый раз за много-много дней заснул трезвым. Будто подстерегали его за закрытой дверью.  
Джон проснулся не отдохнувшим, но в целом ничего — глаза зудели, мышцы плеч саднили, как после пробежки, болело все тело — но жить было можно. Вышел из мотеля, но вместо парковки со стареньким автомобилем, о котором за вчерашний день привык думать как о своем, увидел безбрежную пустыню без конца и края. По растрескавшейся почве тянулась длинная колонна абсолютно серых людей, у каждого вместо головы — прозрачный шар с застывшей внутри паутиной кровеносных сосудов.  
«Так», — пробормотал Риз, похлопав себя по карманам — искал нож.  
Ножа не нашел, и карманов тоже: во время сна его, видно, кто-то переодел в такую же серую робу. И ритм, в котором колыхалась колонна, и перебор босых ног по белому песку казался знакомым, гипнотически-убаюкивающим — подходи, вливайся. Страшно было ощупывать лицо: а вдруг там тоже бессмысленный стеклянный шар?  
Риз развернулся и толкнул дверь мотеля, поняв, что спит — ведь ничем, кроме сна, это быть не могло, не так ли?  
Верно: он проснулся опять в кровати. Не тратя времени на умывание и прихватив нехитрые свои пожитки, вновь вышел в коридор. На сей раз Джон заранее взял нож в руку и правильно поступил: коридор затянуло серой липкой паутиной, такой, что через нее приходилось прорезаться. Где-то смеялась Кара, как в тот день, когда он впервые ее увидел. Далеко смеялась: куда бы он ни шел по этим бесконечным коридорам, ее не было видно.  
Потом клацнул взводимый предохранитель. Джон обернулся. Кара стояла в разрыве паутины, одетая в темно-зеленую парку, с небрежно завязанными сзади темными кудрями — такой он запомнил ее в далеком феврале. Чуть больше девяти месяцев назад она собиралась убить его по приказу их общего начальства, но почему-то только подстрелила в бок. Первый раз на его памяти промахнулась, и он до сих пор не знал почему. Устала после бессонной ночи и многодневного перехода? Все-таки испытывала к нему какие-то сентиментальные чувства? Наоборот, давно мечтала помучить, и наконец-то ей представилась такая возможность?  
Если так, то наверняка пытала бы виртуозно и с фантазией. Но случился арт-налет, призванный уничтожить улики и добить их обоих, если они не справятся с этим делом самостоятельно. Кару бомбежка, видимо, действительно прикончила. Джона — спасла.  
— Ты был хорошим напарником, Джон, — сказала Кара. — Мне правда жаль. Но в Лэнгли не любят бойскаутов.  
Она выстрелила — на этот раз пуля ее разодрала рот Джона.  
Он не должен был почувствовать это, он не должен был вообще ничего чувствовать, когда двадцать второй калибр перебил его позвоночный столб, но все-таки ощутил вкус крови, и горечь, и остроту, как от настоящих поцелуев Кары.  
Третий раз Джон проснулся на своей кровати с эрекцией, и это его совершенно не удивило. Он яростно растер лицо, сел и поглядел на золотое солнце размером с крупный арбуз, зависшее в воздухе напротив кровати. Солнце подмигивало ему, набухая, и, видимо, готовилось превратиться в черную дыру.  
— Нет, — резко сказал Риз, сам не зная, к кому обращается, — прекращай играть в эти игры. Я просыпаюсь.  
Он в самом деле проснулся, кажется, в четвертый раз.  
Вроде бы, теперь по-настоящему: комната была тиха, из-за занавески пробивался фонарный свет. Он ощупал полиэстер постельного белья, опустил босые ноги на синтетический царапучий ковролин. Откуда-то тускло тянуло падалью. Подмышки и загривок вспотели, во рту, кажется, кто-то сдох.  
На сей раз Риз умылся, разглядывая себя в зеркале — он помнил, что во сне это сделать не получается. Нет, не сон: амальгама исправно отразила его собственное не изменившееся лицо. Повесив ножны на пояс и скрыв их под рубашкой, Риз осторожно выглянул в коридор.  
Здесь было светло, запах падали усилился. Часы в конце коридора, над выходом, показывали три сорок утра — час быка. Медленно, крадучись, он пошел по коридору к выходу; трофейные ботинки ступали тяжеловато, но не скрипели, и то хлеб.  
Ему никто не встретился. Он аккуратно выглянул в фойе — вахтерша сидела вполоборота и смотрела телемагазин по крошечному телевизору: рекламировали какие-то валики для одежды.  
— Эй, — сказал Риз.  
Женщина не обернулась.  
Запах падали стал почти осязаемым и невыносимым, удивительно было, как кто-то мог сидеть в этой обстановке и не чувствовать его.  
Осторожно Джон сделал несколько шагов вперед. Заглянул за спинку кресла.  
Его встретило синюшное одутловатое лицо со всеми признаками разложения: регистратор смотрела этот телевизор явно уже не первый день. Риз сцепил зубы и с силой ущипнул себя за запястье левой руки.  
Ничего. Все по-прежнему оставалось совершенно реальным: труп, пластиковое растение на стойке, телевизор, ролики и молодящийся телеведущий в голубом пиджаке.  
Неясно было, что убило женщину: ни крови, ни ран не видно.  
— Мать вашу… — пробормотал Риз, выхватывая нож.  
Из мотеля он выходил, пятясь, но никто его не преследовал. Здание снаружи выглядело абсолютно так же, как он его помнил; неоновая вывеска, гудя, мерцала в тишине автостоянки.  
В машине его тоже не ждали, и взрывное устройство под днище никто не прицепил — Риз проверил.  
Он минут сорок гнал по шоссе до следующей заправки, где свернул, припарковал машину под фонарем, отвел переднее сиденье назад и устроился спать прямо так, не доверяя более никаким мотелям.

 **Глава 6. Преступник в зеркале  
**  
Риза разбудил стук в стекло. Спросонья он долго осоловело моргал, не соображая, чего от него хочет эта низкорослая толстенькая женщина. На вид чья-то тетушка или бабушка, но тут, на шестидесятом шоссе?.. Не угадаешь.  
— Молодой человек! — повторила она тоном школьной учительницы, кажется, раз в третий, продолжая настырно стучать в стекло — в воспаленной, не отдохнувшей со вчера голове каждый стук отдавался свинцовым ударом. — Эй! Вы едете по шоссе дальше, в Либерти? Подвезите меня, я заплачу!  
Заметив, какое каменное выражение приобрело лицо Риза после пробуждения, она сменила тактику и проговорила умоляюще:  
— Молодой человек, мне правда очень нужно в Либерти! Никто туда не едет, а я… понимаете, там мой сын, он в беде! Очень, очень нужно. Я вам триста долларов дам, только отвезите!  
В голосе женщины слышались и надрыв, и искренняя тревога, и беспокойство. Главное же, она выглядела совершенно нормальной: в темно-коричневой кофте с геометрическим узором и кокетливом розово-золотистом шарфике с узором цветочным; с завитыми и пышно взбитыми белыми волосами, с пухлыми руками в кольцах, с огромной дамской сумкой на плече — Кара когда-то говорила, что их, видимо, изобрели специально, чтобы такие, как она, могли, не привлекая внимания, таскать целый арсенал.  
Риз выгнал из головы мысли о Каре и твердо подвел итог: в общем, эта женщина выглядела настолько далекой от потусторонней хрени, насколько от нее вообще может быть далек человек. Поэтому он провернул стекло окна вниз и сказал:  
— Садитесь.  
Женщина шевельнула губами, будто хотела что-то сказать, но, не поблагодарив, молча обошла машину и плюхнулась на переднее сиденье рядом с Ризом — старый форд скрипнул и закачался.  
Небо над заправкой было такое же черно-серое, полосатое, как вчера, но на самом деле день, видимо, выдался солнечный: крышу машины вскоре начало припекать, а побитые инеем обочины оттаивали. Горы казались ближе. Это могла быть и иллюзия: вчера за весь день они так и не приблизились. Но шоссе несколько раз поворачивало. Возможно, на самом деле оно шло вдоль горной цепи, просто иногда казалось, что ты едешь прямо на нее…  
Ага, как же. И нет ни малейшего шанса, что география тут такая же чокнутая, как и все остальное.  
Женщина многословно объяснила Ризу, куда ехать, и умолкла. В ее инструкции не было особой нужды: указатель на Либерти торчал прямо на выезде с автостоянки, и явствовало из него, что до города осталось сто с лишним миль. Пара часов езды и триста долларов — неплохо.  
Минут через десять нервного молчания женщина достала из сумки бутылку с водой и начала пить. Потом предложила Ризу.  
Тот кивнул — в форде воды опять не было, он как-то об этом не подумал. Невольно вспомнил Родни, но тут же эти мысли вновь от себя прогнал.  
Тоже мне, церемонии.  
...И никаких машин — шоссе было пустынно в оба конца.  
Минут через двадцать женщина не выдержала — начала говорить.  
Сначала по мелочи: о погоде, о природе. О городках на обочине. Вид покосившегося пугала на обочине вызвал ее на длинную историю о какой-то своей соседке, чья дочь вела себя «просто возмутительно — вы понимаете, о чем я?»  
Джон кивал: журчание речи собеседницы, ее простые домашние горести и сплетни настраивали на бытовой лад, возвращали здравомыслие. Никаких тебе оживших мертвецов, мрачного сюрреализма и призраков прошлого, которые заставляют умирать при жизни. Он не знал, как спросить, живет ли она на шестидесятом шоссе или оказалась здесь случайно, знает ли о чем-то потустороннем или понятия не имеет, но в любом случае само ее существование успокаивало.  
Однако постепенно тон собеседницы менялся; она делала паузы, подолгу замолкала, глядя в окно.  
Риз не переспрашивал — и, возможно, в этом была тактическая ошибка. Потому что дама заявила: «Вы так хорошо молчите — не лезете со всякими глупостями… сразу видно, понимаете!»  
Потом, подумав, добавила:  
— Мой Руди тоже был таким… пока его не испортили эти…  
— Руди? — Риз против воли насторожился.  
— Мой мальчик, Руди Смут, — всхлипывая, произнесла женщина. — Ну… Смут, он фамилию жены взял. Его надо спасти.  
...Женщину звали миссис Коул («но ты зови меня Джанет, голубчик»), была она вдовой, и единственный ее сын — единственный свет в окошке — уже несколько лет блуждал по шестидесятому шоссе, не в силах вернуться домой. Миссис Коул отправилась сюда вслед за ним, чтобы спасти его и привести домой, но пока у нее это не выходило. Как понял Джон, потому что шоссе крепко поймало мальчика в свои когти и не выпускало.  
А все из-за женщины — или нескольких женщин, Риз так и не понял.  
— Он всегда был таким хорошим мальчиком, — причитала попутчица. — Милый, вежливый, ни слова поперек не скажет! Книжек много читал! Но я знала, что что-то не так, знала! У него все как одна были — все как одна! Та им вертела, как хотела. Он чуть вены не порезал, я у него бритву отбирала! А плечи, бедра, вы бы видели — все исполосованы, просто… Я уже и к терапевту… и все… и ничего! Говорят, невроз, мол, нужно, чтобы сам хотел… а он просто нашел себе другую, такую же, и она тоже его мучила, и из дома срывала, и колледж он из-за нее не закончил…  
Было видно, что теперь миссис Коул говорит о том, что действительно ее беспокоило: речь стала отрывистой; то и дело прерывалась всхлипами. Женщина старалась выговориться как можно быстрей, перепрыгивала с темы на тему, потом начинала сызнова — Кара бы уже не выдержала и пристрелила ее. Но Джон терпел.  
Он уже понимал, что такое количество всяческих Р. Смутов и людей с похожими именами никак не могло быть совпадением. Но что это — ловушка? Или, может быть, шарада, разгадав которую, Джон вырвется отсюда, как сказала женщина-тень? Можно ли ей верить — можно ли здесь верить хоть кому-то?  
Ответа не было — был очередной «Руди Смут», которого требовалось спасти. И Риз слушал.  
— Я уже думала, — тихо проговорила женщина, наклонившись к Ризу поближе, — думала, хоть бы пусть геем был, и то как-то легче! А когда женщина с мужчиной такое проделывает — больно смотреть! Но эта, эта последняя! Она ужасна, просто ужасна! Я приезжаю к ним как-то… он на полу валяется, весь избитый, израненный, в синяках — и смеется. И бутылки везде из-под виски и водки и… — она еще понизила голос, так, что за шумом мотора стало сложно разбирать, — оружие! Ножи! У нее оружие и ножи! Я его умоляла, говорила, брось ты ее, я тебе денег одолжу, ты еще молодой, вернешься в колледж, будешь хоть учителем, как отец, хоть кем — слова поперек не скажу! Я так хотела, чтобы он врачом был или адвокатом, но теперь что уж, — она глубоко, прерывисто вздохнула. — Я ему говорила, она просто психованная! Вернулась откуда-то… из-за океана… и поехала крышей, так многие едут, постоянно же показывают по телевизору!  
— Так жена вашего сына — воевала? — уточнил Риз. Его пальцы стиснули руль.  
— Спецоперации какие-то, — миссис Коул вытерла потекшую тушь и высморкалась в салфетку. — Не знаю. Не разбираюсь я в этом.  
Джон подумал о Каре и только тут заметил, что костяшки у него побелели.  
Как понял Джон из ее монолога, Руди, тогда еще Коул, пропал без вести пять лет назад. Года три назад он позвонил матери, и она, с трудом добравшись по названному им адресу (такого города просто не было на карте, а добраться до него можно было только по шестидесятому шоссе, которого, судя по всему, тоже не существовало), обнаружила сына на полу крошечного трейлера, в совершенно ужасном состоянии. Она отвезла его в мотель, отмыла, одела, подкормила… после чего он опять вернулся к женщине, с которой жил, сказав, что она его жена и у них просто были непростые времена, но он ее не бросит.  
Это повторялось уже два или три раза, и Джанет не в силах была ни уехать с трассы и зажить привычной жизнью, ни спасти сына от разрушительного для него брака.  
Даже странно было, как это она выдержала в такой обстановке три года — Риз сомневался, удастся ли ему при всей его подготовке протянуть и пять дней. Вероятно, материнская любовь преодолевает все?  
Но эту, первую странность, возможно, объясняла странность вторая: миссис Коул вообще, похоже, не замечала природы шоссе. Она многословно нажаловалась Ризу на «неверные» карты, ужасные мотели, плохой сотовый прием, на то, что не всегда удается снять деньги со счета, но ни словом не упоминала ни города-призраки, ни всякие мрачные чудеса.  
— А как он изменился! — причитала миссис Коул. — Посмотрите, какой славный мальчик был!  
Она достала из сумочки и сунула Ризу под нос фотографию, где улыбался в кадр действительно очень славный юноша — с тонким и нервным, красивым лицом, с полногубым ртом, одетый в строгий темно-серый костюм с галстуком.  
— Это его двадцать первый день рождения, — похвалилась миссис Коул.  
Выглядел мальчик едва ли на шестнадцать. На уголке карточки стояла дата — смазанная, конец прочитать было нельзя, но начиналась она с цифр 19…  
Риза охватило нехорошее предчувствие.  
— А сколько лет вашему мальчику сейчас? — осторожно спросил он.  
— Не сознаюсь, потому что вы тогда поймете, какая я старуха, — добродушно улыбнулась миссис Коул, промокая глаза бумажным платочком. — Да и какая разница? Истинный возраст — он в душе. Вот вы тоже еще совсем мальчик.  
Риз скривил губы, позабавленный этой оценкой, но ничего не сказал. Миссис Коул запихивала фотографию в сумочку, откуда торчал угол обложки какого-то глянцевого журнала с крупными белыми буквами SOS на красном фоне. Справившись с задачей, миссис Коул тяжело вздохнула, невидяще глядя в стекло, и пробормотала:  
— Он такой, мой Руди… Ну чем, чем она его держит? Она же бьет его каждый день, она же убьет его рано или поздно, она уже однажды сломала ему запястье, он же такой тонкий, мой мальчик, там такие косточки...  
Риз чуть было по тормозам не ударил, разом забыв про вопрос насчет возраста Руди — он вспомнил фотографию из полицейского участка: снимок аутопсии Джессики. У нее, мертвой, было сломано запястье, потому что этот мерзавец, ее муж…  
— Мы подъезжаем к городу, — сказала миссис Коул. — Можете высадить меня у больницы?  
— Я вас провожу, — ответил Риз.

***

_В этот раз Библиотекарю почти удалось поймать мистера Джордана. Почти. К счастью, человека, которого он чуть было не переконвертировал, на этот раз удалось спасти и отправить по месту назначения. Помимо молодого искателя приключений, чуть не ставшего заложником, библиотечный «партизан» оставил еще один трофей — несколько исписанных листков, выпавших из его сумки._  
 _Библиотекарь опасливо пошевелил их тростью, но листы и не думали взрываться, дезориентируя книги и награждая его самого жесточайшей головной болью._  
 _С большим трудом, превозмогая боль в ноге, Библиотекарь опустился на одно колено и собрал их. Он примерно представлял, что найдет там._  
 _— Ох, мистер Джордан, — пробормотал он, разглядывая нелинованые страницы, исписанные знакомым почерком. — Пока вы не найдете хорошего главного героя, ничего не получится, — он сделал паузу, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то, потом добавил: — Нет, вы сами не подходите. Видите ли, вы все-таки не классик, вы метите на блокбастер: главный герой должен быть положительным. Или в конце его убивают._

***

Либерти оказался побольше Килтауна: довольно крупный город, где даже имелся торговый центр размером со стадион — что-то типа «Таргета». Он стоял на холме, словно нависая над всем городом, а его название («Лайбери», крупные алые буквы), наверное, обыгрывало название городка. Джон посмотрел на торговый центр один раз и отвел глаза: что-то в здании вызывало у него смутную тревогу. Очень не нравилось. Чертовщина какая-то. Он даже не мог понять что. Может быть, просто эти алые буквы на фоне черно-серого неба.  
Может быть, виной был большой плакат на съезде к нему: «Помните, что время кормления в “Лайбери” — с 22:00 до 23:50». Как-то он навевал нехорошие мысли. Кормления кого?  
Миссис Коул довольно плохо ориентировалась в городе, но госпиталь можно было заметить издалека: из него разбегался народ.  
Что-то неладное начинало чувствоваться уже на подходах: им навстречу попалось несколько «скорых», а еще пара-тройка автомобилей со сложенными инвалидными колясками на задних сиденьях — родственники вывозили больных, или они уезжали сами. На стоянках возле больниц обычно яблоку негде упасть, но эта уже практически опустела; у нескольких входов роились люди в белых халатах и другие, в оранжевых куртках.  
— Что тут происходит? — поинтересовался Риз у миссис Коул: нужно же было у кого-то поинтересоваться.  
— Откуда мне знать, — отмахнулась та, — мне нужно к моему мальчику.  
Риз ожидал, что их попытаются задержать на входе, приготовил уже свое самое обывательское выражение лица и — «Эй, парни, что вы, нас с матерью не пустите? У меня брат неходячий!» — но никто даже не сделал попытки их остановить. Совсем молоденькая женщина-врач в голубой робе попыталась что-то сказать, но рабочий в оранжевой куртке ее задержал — «не стоит».  
— Вы хоть знаете, на что идете?! — крикнула она за спиной у Риза. — Почти все эвакуировались уже!  
— Карантин? — обернулся он через плечо.  
— Огневая зона, — мрачно ответил мужик в оранжевом и сплюнул под ноги.  
Миссис Коул перла вперед как танк, и было ее не остановить.  
Госпитальный холл являл странное зрелище: по полу носились бумажные обертки, куски полиэтилена, какие-то клочки. Две медсестры спорили с колясочником — пожилым упертым дедом.  
— Но сэр… — услышал Риз слова одной из них, — а что если она сюда доберется? Ведь даже хоронить нечего будет!  
Увидев миссис Коул и Риза, все трое, включая колясочника, опасливо посторонились и проводили их то ли настороженными, то ли и вовсе испуганными взглядами.  
Риз, должно быть, выглядел страшновато: выходя из машины, он спрятал под курткой «трофейный» нож, а миновав входную дверь, вытащил его и нес в руке открыто. Ничем серьезным эта шпилька помочь не могла, но лучше, чем ничего.  
Остановить его никто не пытался.  
Что, интересно, тут происходит? Риз остался бы и расспросил, но миссис Коул развила такую скорость, что поспевать за ней было тяжело. У Риза была гипотеза: три против одного, что женушка Рудегара добралась до него и заодно захватила в заложники всю палату. Видел он такое. Слетали так с нарезки. Кара однажды сорвалась и перестреляла полную комнату свидетелей… правда, они были из наркокартеля. Но он видел потом ее глаза: не думала она тогда, сколько и кто из них людей погубил.  
Иметь дело с психованным армейцем и полной палатой гражданских — то еще удовольствие. Тут недолго и людей загубить, и самому отправиться к праотцам. Но Риз ощутил, как привычно напряглось тело, долго не знавшее настоящей _работы_ ; как заострились линии предметов, как стали глубже цвета — его, черт возьми, почти радовала перспектива иметь дело с тем, для чего он был тренирован… для чего он был рожден, возможно… а не с какой-то там долбаной чертовщиной. Да. Дайте ему честный бой, и еще посмотрим, кто кого.  
— Он сказал вам, где лежит? — крикнул Риз.  
— Триста десятая палата, — миссис Коул, не оборачиваясь, колобком катилась к лифту. — Третий этаж, значит. Скорее, скорее же!  
— Пойдем по лестнице, — велел Риз. — Торопиться тоже надо с умом.  
Он ожидал, что нетерпеливая мать примется спорить, и готовился, если что, рявкнуть на нее или даже пригрозить ножом: быть отрезанным в лифте ему совершенно не улыбалось.  
Но, против его ожиданий, немолодая женщина не стала возражать и легко обогнала Риза на крутых ступенях. Конечно, он последнее время потерял форму из-за пьянства. Это было обидно.  
Он прибавил — и оказался на площадке третьего этажа первый, и первый заглянул за угол вдоль жутковато освещенного госпитального коридора.  
Как ни странно, большая палата — коек на двадцать — была пуста. Ну, почти пуста.  
Сначала Джону показалось, что он видит Джессику. Он замер, на два драгоценных удара сердца потеряв способность к действию. Потом понял: нет, не Джессика. Просто худая высокая девушка с высветленными волосами, убранными на затылке в пучок, тоже скуластая, тоже...  
Она не походила на избитую и умирающую: стояла возле самой дальней кровати в углу, подняв обеими руками стенд с капельницей внутривенного питания.  
— Вы еще кто? — спросила она, удивленно глядя на Риза. — Что она вам наговорила?!  
Голос у нее был низкий — пожалуй, чуть низковат для женщины, но едва ощутимо.  
Миссис Коул вынырнула из-за спины Риза и рванулась в палату, прежде чем он успел ее задержать.  
— Сынок! — она сделала шаг к сыну. — Милый мой! Что с тобой сделала эта женщина!  
— Стой где стоишь, мама! — девушка приподняла стенд, выставила перед собой, словно оружие. — Ты знаешь, чем это кончается.  
Она говорила с той жесткостью и безразличием, которые рождают только смертельный ужас и усталость — когда тебе уже становится все равно. Риз знал, он сам не раз испытывал нечто подобное.  
— Сынок… — миссис Коул чуть не плакала и конвульсивно прижимала к себе сумочку. — Я… я все для тебя сделаю. Правда. Мы вернемся домой и славно заживем, ты и я! Разве плохо? А хочешь, найди себе девушку хорошую, я не буду возражать… Или даже… — миссис Коул явно сделала над собой усилие, но все-таки шагнула ближе. — Или даже юношу! Вот… этот молодой человек, Джон, он мне так помог! Может быть, вы познакомились бы, пообщались…  
Девушка бросила на Риза полный ужаса взгляд, и тот машинально шагнул назад, качнув головой — мол, нет, я ничего… В слезливых, сладких словах миссис Коул было что-то очень фальшивое, неприятное.  
Сделалось противно.  
Миссис Коул повернула к нему голову — странно, подумал, Риз, что-то тут очень не так.  
— Ну скажите же ему, Джон, — потребовала она. — Ведь это же ненормально! Ведь это же нездоровая ситуация! Скажите ей, чем кончаются такие браки, вы-то знаете!  
Риз прыгнул вперед.  
Это было чисто инстинктивное действие и, как он понял почти сразу, довольно глупое: женщина, которая поворачивает голову больше чем на девяносто градусов, не обращая внимания на складки жира; женщина, которая играючи взбегает по лестнице наравне с тренированным бывшим оперативником; наконец, женщина, которая откуда-то знает, что этот тренированный оперативник когда-то любил женщину и потерял ее навсегда из-за подонка-мужа, распускавшего руки… В общем, такая дама может дать отпор даже ножу. В нее следует стрелять из автомата — с дистанции в несколько десятков метров.  
Но у Риза не было ни автомата, ни дистанции.  
Его отбросило к стене — ударился головой и спиной, перед глазами помутилось. Миссис Коул повернула голову, провожая его взглядом. У нее сделались стеклянистые глаза навыкате, а бородавка возле носа разбухла раза в три, превзойдя размером ноздри. Морщины превратились в бульдожьи складки и разрастались прямо на глазах: шея выпирала из свитера, ложилась многослойным воротником на объемистую грудь.  
— Мама, нет! — хрипло крикнула Рудегар.  
С громким хлопком лопнула сумка миссис Коул, обнажив неприглядные бугры коричнево-бежевой плоти. Полопалась и одежда. То, что из этой одежды вылезало, не выглядело даже отдаленно похожим на человека. И щупальца… или клешни.  
Одно из щупальцев вырвалось вперед и после короткой борьбы отобрало у Рудегар стенд — та осталась совсем безоружной.  
С трудом отлепив себя от стены, Риз вновь приготовился атаковать.  
— Нет! — закричала девушка. — Не трогайте! Яд!  
Очень своевременно.  
Риз изо всех сил толкнул в миссис Коул ближайшую к нему койку на колесиках. Отвлекающий маневр удался: всплеснув щупальцами, существо повалилось на пол и отъехало к стене, освобождая Рудегару путь из угла («Гр-р-ражданские, — подумал Риз. — Запереть себя без путей отхода!»)  
— За мной! — рявкнул он, и Рудегар устремилась за ним без слов.  
Риз схватил ее за руку и потащил за собой по коридору и дальше, к лестнице.  
— Оставьте! — крикнула Рудегар на ходу. — Не надо!  
Риз, естественно, не послушал.  
Рука в его руке была не слишком-то женской: великовата, да и пальцы длинные, у женщин такие бывают редко. Еще вблизи был виден кадык на шее — небольшой и скрытый аккуратным колье.  
— Тебе лучше бросить меня! — продолжала частить Рудегар, пока они сбегали по лестнице. — Она не отстанет! Я справлюсь, честно.  
— Раньше тебя спасала жена, да? — до Риза что-то начало доходить. Второй этаж остался позади, пошел пролет на первый. Сзади них щупальца громыхали по бетону.  
— Нет! То есть да, но…  
Они выскочили на первый этаж, и Риз захлопнул дверь, а потом и задвинул ее амбулаторной тележкой.  
— Не пытайся меня спасти, — задыхаясь, но четко выговаривая слова, произнесла Рудегар. — Мне не нужна помощь. Я убивала свою мать восемь раз.  
— Что?! — Риз обернулся к ней, смахивая пот со лба.  
— Я убивала свою мать восемь раз! Она все время преследует меня и все время находит. Ты не можешь ничего сделать.  
Голос у нее не дрожал, а взгляд был знакомый — такой смотрел на Риза из зеркала.  
За дверью грохотало, скрежетали раздвигаемые перила: огромная туша спускалась вниз.  
Тупая протоплазма. Бессмысленная злость. Вереница серых безголовых людей на пустоши. Паутина в коридорах мотеля.  
— Это не твоя мать! — рявкнул Риз. — Твоя мать в Миннесоте!  
Рот Рудегар дрогнул. Она качнулась назад и уперлась лопатками в стену коридора.  
— Если ты убивала ее восемь раз, а она тебя преследует, — тихо сказал Риз, шагая вперед, в ее личное пространство, — то она не живая. Там нечего убивать.  
— Что?! — Рудегар часто моргала. — Что тогда?! Она же нас сметет!  
Риз огляделся.  
За дверями на лестничную клетку коридор еще продолжался коротким и узким тупиком, где неожиданно процветал фикус… А, нет, пластиковый фикус, понял Риз, когда забился в угол по одну сторону от растения, а Рудегар запихал по другую.  
— Тихо, — шикнул он, — если у этой твари нет глаз на затылке...  
— Ты ополоумел! — ахнула Рудегар. — Хоть дай мне нож!  
— Нет, — отрезал Риз.  
Он сам был не уверен, что поступает правильно. Но другого выхода не видел. У него не было ни настоящего оружия, ни взрывчатки, он не знал уязвимых мест этой твари, а если Рудегар права насчет яда…  
Дверь содрогнулась, хлопнули створки — коричнево-бежевые щупальца вынесли их с одного удара, легкая тележка отъехала в сторону. Конечно, Риз и не думал, что она всерьез задержит, расчет был на то, что, может, монстр об нее споткнется.  
Монстр вываливался-выливался в коридор, подмяв в свои складки тележку и даже не заметив. Он булькал, отвратительно пах сладкими женскими духами, и там, где щупальца проезжались по стенам, краска вспучивалась и пузырилась.  
Но расчет оказался верен: до их крошечного алькова слизь не доплеснула, хотя край листа пластикового фикуса почернел, и одна крупная капля упала на горшок. Существо заняло весь коридор — не развернуться. На секунду оно замерло, и Риз думал, что оно таки навалится на них всей массой. Рука Рудегар (он так ее и не отпустил) в его руке была влажной, холодной и дрожала.  
А потом чудовище поползло дальше по коридору.  
— Стой здесь! — шепотом велел Риз.  
— Нет, я с тобой, — Рудегар мотнула головой.  
— Тогда держись за спиной.  
На сей раз девушка послушалась.  
Они преодолели коридор по вспученному покрытию — под ногами лопались неопрятные черные пузыри.  
Пузырящийся след продолжился и в холле — теперь уже совершенно пустом. А вот на улице прервался: там валялась туша существа, на солнечном свете гротескная, но совершенно нестрашная, как огромная куча слизи. Из твари торчало несколько гарпунов с разноцветной маркировкой. Возле туши остановилось несколько человек в серых комбинезонах. На спине у каждого красовалась алая буква «Л» и надпись: «Небесная стража Лайбери» — название написано как у супермаркета, не как у города.  
Один из них, крепкий мужчина лет сорока, подошел к Ризу и Рудегар, стоящим на крыльце.  
— Вас что, не эвакуировали?  
— Нет, я… — пробормотала Рудегар.  
— Эй, эй! — серо-красный пригляделся к ней. — А не вы ли та девушка, о которой Хранитель по радио объявил? Которая привлекает этого монстра?  
— Это вообще не девушка, это мой брат, — жестко сказал Риз. — Он просто так одет. А на вас, мистер, мы так уж и быть, не будем подавать в суд за то, что его забыли тут при эвакуации.  
— Пф, — фыркнул серо-красный. — Что сразу шерсть топорщить? Я же просто спросил. А вообще идите-ка отсюда, тут скоро станет грязно.  
— Вы… будете разделывать? — дрожаще спросила Рудегар. Риз чувствовал, что она старается говорить ниже.  
— А то! — кивнул. — Столько протеина. Не пропадать же.  
— Окей, — сказала Рудегар твердо и выпустила руку Риза. — Очень рационально. Как вся моя гребаная жизнь.  
Она низко, страшновато засмеялась, и тут только Риз заметил у нее под глазом подживающий фингал и синяки на запястьях. Все это никак не могло быть результатом стычки с монстром.  
Риз взял Рудегар под локоть и повел ее от госпиталя прочь.

***

Сюрреализм из сюрреализмов: Рудегар предложила выпить кофе, и Джон согласился. После битвы с чудовищем, еще не отошедшие от адреналинового всплеска, они сидели в каком-то безликом заведении друг напротив друга, не зная, о чем говорить. Рудегар заказала сложный латте с добавками и без особого энтузиазма ковыряла крошечной ложечкой в густой молочной пене; Риз ограничился капучино. Хотел взять эспрессо, но потом подумал: какого черта.  
Молочная сладость на языке была непривычной.  
Кафе выглядело совершенно обыденно. Как будто оно находилось не на шестидесятом шоссе, а где-нибудь в северном Мичигане. Риз поймал себя на том, что подозрительно приглядывается, нет ли у официантки третьей головы, а рука его сама собой тянется к ножу.  
— Она человек, — Рудегар поймала его взгляд. — Вообще тут сейчас в кафе совсем сверхъестественных сущностей нет. Вот тот, — она кивнула на мужчину, мрачно сгорбившегося в углу над чашкой чая, — во что-то превращается, как и ты. Но я не могу сказать, во что.  
— Свежие новости, — пробормотал Риз. — Я во что-то превращаюсь?  
— Здесь, на шоссе, все так и происходит, — пожала плечами Рудегар. — Либо ты погибаешь, либо становишься какой-то нечистью.  
— А ты?  
— А я погибаю, — она ослепительно улыбнулась. — Шучу. Видишь?  
Она показала на синяк у себя на скуле, который Риз заметил четверть часа назад. Теперь он бледнел. Риз подумал — «с каждой ложечкой латте». И в самом деле: Рудегар облизала ложечку, и синяк еще померк, превратился в едва заметное голубоватое пятно. Можно принять за последствия недосыпа.  
— Молочный белок, — объяснила она. — Я быстро регенерирую. В госпитале недотепы, не хотели молоко давать, потому что у меня в карте аллергия стоит на лактозу. Матушка позаботилась оповестить. К счастью, я стащила йогурт у пациента с соседней койки, и переломы зажили до появления матушки… Конечно, рано или поздно Лора меня все равно убьет, но… — она пожала плечами. — Не скажу, что это будет неожиданный итог.  
— То есть в этом «миссис Коул» не соврала? — уточнил Риз. — Тебя действительно… над тобой издевается жена?  
— Я бы не сказала, что она издевается, — задумчиво произнесла Рудегар, глядя в молочную пенку на своей чашке. — Я… Это взаимное разрушение. Она не может контролировать себя. И я не могу контролировать себя, — руки Рудегар беспрерывно двигались: трогали край чашки, стол, касались волос. — Если бы не она, я бы себя резала, я так делала раньше. А так… Ну да, однажды она меня прикончит. А потом покончит с собой. Я жду этого дня.  
— Ты не пробовала обратиться за помощью? — хрипло спросил Риз. — Может быть…  
— Я где-то раз в два месяца убиваю собственную мать, — криво улыбнулась Рудегар. — Ну, убивала до тебя. Может быть, ты та помощь, которую я заслуживаю. Может быть, она перестанет приходить, после того как напоролась на твой нож. Может быть, придет в виде еще более ужасного чудовища. Я не знаю. Но другой помощи здесь, на шоссе, я получить не смогу. А уйди мы с Лорой с шоссе, просто погибнем быстрее.  
— Ты думаешь, ты этого заслуживаешь? — спросил Риз. — Убивать свою мать? К тому же, мы ведь уже выяснили, что это был морок.  
— А может быть, наоборот. Может быть, она настоящая. Каждый раз настоящая. Подумай об этом.  
Ризу не хотелось об этом думать, поэтому он промолчал.  
— Может быть, это было даже не наказание, — задумчиво проговорила Рудегар. — Может быть, это был подарок. Я никогда не хотела убить ее, но... Она всегда, с детства опекала меня и всегда была недовольна мною.  
— Тем, что ты? — Риз указал подбородком на Рудегар.  
— Женщина-лесбиянка в мужском теле? — у Рудегар была очень подвижная мимика: ей бы в театре играть. Загнув уголок рта, она умудрялась выразить бездну эмоций. — Еще бы. Но не только это. Я… ну, в общем, всегда была чувствительным ребенком. А когда она застала меня с платьем и потащила потом к психологу… в общем, там случился уже полноценный невроз… я резала себя, я говорила?.. И тогда она добилась по суду опеки надо мной. И не пустила в колледж. И все, бежать некуда. Ну я и сбежала на трассу. Здесь встретила Лору. Она… как ты, наверное, — Рудегар посмотрела на него искоса. — Вернулась с войны… не целиком. Ей нужен был такой человек, как я. А мне, видимо, нужен был такой, как она. Взаимовыгодное сотрудничество.  
— Я бы это так не назвал. Саморазрушение не может быть целительным, — добавил он внезапно и понял вдруг: правда. Это знание выкристаллизовывалось в нем за последние дни и вдруг предстало совершенно ясным, но горчило, потому что казалось, самому Джону уже им не воспользоваться. — И не говори, что ты в самом деле хотела убить свою мать. Не все люди могут жить с убийством, да еще с таким. Оно разрушает куда сильнее, чем любые… побои. Хотя и их терпеть не стоит.  
Риза разрывало два противоречивых желания. С одной стороны, ему хотелось оказаться подальше от Рудегар: за этими дрожащими руками, бледной улыбкой и непроницаемыми глазами пряталась бездна, в которую ему не хотелось заглядывать. С другой стороны… о, это сладкое головокружение! И Рудегар слишком напоминала Джессику, чтобы можно было вот так просто бросить ее. Будь Джон хоть на пятьдесят процентов уверен, что сгрести ее в охапку и унести — это выход, он бы не посмотрел ни на какие сопутствующие обстоятельства.  
— Взаимное разрушение, я же говорю, — мягко повторила Рудегар. — И не так уж это страшно, как выглядит. Вот ты… ты же чувствуешь себя нормально? А мы с тобой в одной лодке.  
— Со мной все уже закончилось, — резко произнес Риз. — Я добрался до дна и подох бы там, если бы не случай.  
— Ну… — Рудегар склонила голову. — Возможно, я ошибаюсь, но… по-моему, все только начинается. Я вижу точно какое-то ограничение восприятия… даже два ограничения восприятия. И оба на радость жизни. Так… — она сощурила глаза, словно пыталась рассмотреть Риза как-то по-особенному. — Да… ты что-то не можешь видеть или видишь не таким. Небо, я думаю. И не можешь слышать… что-то. Ну-ка проверим.  
Губы ее шевельнулись, но больше она ничего не добавила и выжидательно поглядела на Джона.  
— Что я сейчас сказала?  
— «Ну-ка проверим», — проговорил он с неприятным предчувствием.  
Вспомнил: так же шевелились губы женщины-тени. И миссис Коул, когда она садилась к нему в машину. Он тогда не приглядывался, не обратил внимания — и совершенно зря. А ведь его учили читать по губам. Почему же не получилось прочесть?  
— Я тебя поблагодарила, — возразила Рудегар. — Ты не можешь слышать благодарности. И я вижу, что-то еще у тебя над головой сгущается. Чего-то ты еще лишишься. Боюсь, из-за меня, — она вздохнула. — Жалко. Но неизбежно.  
— Как с этим… что я должен сделать?  
— Ты меня спрашиваешь? — Рудегар бросила ложечку в опустевший стакан: Риз и не заметил, когда она все выпила. — Если бы я знала, я бы уже… — она не договорила, и Риз не смог продолжить фразу за нее. Что «уже»?  
— Как выбраться с шоссе? — спросил он Рудегар.  
— Понятия не имею. Кто-то выбирается… У тебя есть машина? Подвезешь меня до полицейского участка? Нужно внести залог.

***

Полицейский участок выглядел обычно — Риз немало таких повидал. За столом, например, маялся привычный толстопузый сержант. Он посмотрел на Рудегар с сомнением, когда она назвала имя — Лора Питерс — но послушно пошел за документами.  
— Питерс? — нахмурился Риз. — Я думал, ее фамилия Смут.  
— Все ясно, — Рудегар вновь показала свою загадочную полуулыбку. — Ты ищешь кого-то по фамилии Смут?  
Риз кивнул.  
— Ну вот мамочка тебе ее и назвала. Она тоже немножко ясновидящая, — Рудегар (или не Рудегар?) постучала пальцем по виску.  
Риз сжал кулаки. Разочарование было столь уже привычным, что почти не расстроило. Но если ловушка не окончилась на превращении миссис Коул в монстра, если это еще продолжается…  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он девушку, с которой только что пил кофе.  
— Когда-то звали Джеффом, — беззаботно ответила она. — Сейчас же…  
— Джесси!  
Риз обернулся первым.  
Он ожидал увидеть кого-то вроде Кары, которая даже в полной выкладке умудрялась выглядеть женственно. Ожидал хищную грацию пантеры перед прыжком, безумие кобры, отравленной собственным ядом. Вместо этого...  
Лора Питерс была стереотипным «бучем»: очень высокой и очень прямоугольной для женщины. Мужская фигура, широкий разворот плеч, груди почти нет, и та туго стянута черной армейской майкой. Коротко обрезанные, побитые сединой волосы. Вдвоем с не-Рудегаром они смотрелись лесбийской парочкой из середины прошлого века. В других обстоятельствах могло бы быть даже смешно.  
— Джесси, боже мой!  
Они встретились в центре участка: нежнее влюбленных нельзя было представить. Лора ощупывала лицо Джесси, пальцами, словно слепая; Джесси, которой позволял рост, целовала ее веки.  
У Риза же беззвучно рушился мир.  
Хотел увидеть на месте Лоры Кару, а увидел — себя. Себя, вернувшегося с войны не до конца. Себя, не сумевшего отпустить… Нет, нет. Он не бил бы Джессику. Он бы пальцем ее не коснулся, ни за что, ни за…  
Но он мог пить, безжалостно подсказал внутренний голос. Так пил отец — Джон смутно вспомнил мамины жалобы, еще до того, как отца зашибло на заводе. Он не хотел помнить, и только сейчас осознание пришло, выплеснулось с мутью. Недаром именно о бутылке он подумал в первую очередь; о бутылке, о дне, о забвении. Ему тяжело было бы с Джессикой, и он мог бы ранить ее. Но она бы не бросила. О нет. Самоотверженная, добрая, искренне любящая его Джессика — она тащила бы Джона из этой ямы, где не видно солнца, и он утянул бы ее за собой. Мало-помалу.  
Джон закрыл глаза, не в силах смотреть на нежнейшую пару.  
У Лоры все еще содраны были костяшки пальцев — она, в отличие от Джесси, не могла лечиться так быстро.  
 **  
** **Глава 7. Почетный постоялец (продолжение)  
**  
Наверное, нужно было садиться в машину и ехать дальше: искать выход с шоссе, нужный поворот…  
Вместо этого Джон бросил форд на муниципальной стоянке и гулял по городу пешком.  
Ему было все равно: охватило этакое безразличие, хоть небо на голову вались. Он даже лениво размышлял, что, может быть, не стоит возвращаться к машине. Лучше найти какое-нибудь убежище бездомных да купить дешевой выпивки…  
Ерунда.  
Умирать — особенно долго и муторно, в пьяном угаре — по-прежнему не тянуло. Риз, впрочем, не был уверен, что по-настоящему хочет жить. Скорее, не хотелось доставлять удовольствие этому мерзкому месту, которое всеми силами пыталось его угробить или хотя бы вымотать до полного изнеможения. Вот если сначала расплатиться с ним… Но можно ли разрушить здешнюю систему? Можно ли спасать тут людей, когда шоссе, кажется, играет с ним, как кошка с мышкой, раз за разом показывая, что спасай или не спасай…  
Но все-таки. Все-таки. Он помог и Родни, и женщине-тени, и Джесси...  
Риз где-то там пообедал, поглядывая на мотель через улицу — вывеска мигала красным. Полная хозяйка в переднике три раза подливала ему кофе, потом, посмотрев в окно, спросила:  
— За вами пришел?  
— Вы о чем?  
— Ну этот, — она кивнула на заведение. — Ведь его тут раньше не было. Да и хищный, как не знаю что. Встречала я эту породу.  
Риз посмотрел на нее по-новому. Обычная женщина: лет пятьдесят, волосы не красит, но седины почти не видно, уголки губ постоянно опущены книзу, лицо суровое, маленькие усики, чувствуется южная кровь — в молодости была красива, вероятно… Никакого «второго зрения» или чего-то вроде у Джона так и не появилось, и он не мог видеть ни аур, ни третьих глаз. Обычные у нее были глаза. Карие, мрачные, слегка близорукие.  
— А вы сами?..  
Официантка — она же, кажется, хозяйка заведения — засмеялась, показывая молодые, крепкие зубы.  
— Я, сэр, делаю бизнес. Тут нас много таких. Жизнь интересная, как нигде. Прогореть, правда, легко. Но и заработать тоже. Зато столько насмотрелась — на три жизни хватит.  
— И много таких, как вы? — уточнил Риз.  
— Каких — как я?  
— Много бродит по шоссе, умудряясь оставаться людьми? — перефразировал Риз.  
— А это не так трудно, как вы думаете, сэр, — она повела плечом, не отвечая на вопрос. — Не лезь, куда не просят, не думай лишнего… вот и все. Взять хоть этот мотель. Вы ведь новичок на трассе, да?  
Риз кивнул.  
— Небось, побрились-подстриглись, ногти обрезали там, да?  
Риз вспомнил обрывки волос и грязную одежду на полу и кивнул опять.  
— Ну, чего и ждать, — официантка философски пожала плечами. — Встречала я уже таких.  
— Очень обнадеживает, — хмыкнул Риз. — А способа помочь не знаете?  
— Я — нет. Обратитесь к Хранителю, он помогает, — женщина сделала неопределенный жест головой. — Тоже баш на баш. Либо поможет, либо сожрет. Или еще к Счетоводу можно, он неопасный. Но его не все могут найти.  
— А Счетовод — кто?  
— А уж это как повезет, — сказала она загадочно. — Ну, счет он водит. Но к нему обратиться нельзя, можно только прийти туда, где он есть, и если уж он вас найдет, — считай, повезло, есть шанс. А если не найдет, тут уже только к Хранителю.  
— И где эти достойные лица? — спросил Риз, выкладывая из бумажника банкноты на стол и намереваясь встать.  
— Так в «Лайбери» же, — почти удивленно ответила официантка. — Ну… ты в самом деле такой новичок, что ли? Вся трасса знает.  
— Я тут третий день, — честно признался Риз.  
— М-да… Ну, сюда добрался — уже что-то… — она вздохнула. — Ладно. Если соберешься туда, помни, что после девяти вечера кассы закрываются. Удачи, — она вновь посмотрела на мотель по ту сторону улицы. — И знаешь что? Не надо денег. Жив останешься — вернешь потом.  
— Прогорите, — заметил Риз, не торопясь взять банкноты со стола.  
— А ты меня поучи, как бизнес вести, — хмыкнула хозяйка. — Я тебе говорю, шоссе — место такое. Давай, проваливай. Не хватало еще, чтобы этот мотель прямо ко мне сюда просочился.  
— Средства защиты, — произнес Риз. — Не совсем законные. Знаете, где купить?  
— Не верь шарлатанам с амулетами. Огнестрела, если ты о нем, в городе нет. Ни Хранитель, ни Счетовод его не любят. А если уж они в чем-то единодушны, пиши пропало.

***

На самом деле оружие можно купить всегда.  
Бродя по улицам без видимой цели, Джон несколько раз натыкался на этот мотель с неработающей неоновой вывеской. Солнце клонилось к закату: он засек время — чем ближе становились сумерки, тем чаще начинал попадаться мотель. С утра он видел его пару раз, под вечер он начал возникать на каждой улице.  
И в особенности — на тех улицах, что вели на вершину холма, к «Лайбери». Иногда рядом с плакатами, которые напоминали о загадочном «времени кормления» или призывали оказывать всяческое содействие Хранителю и Небесной Страже.  
«Так», — подумал Джон.  
Все это напоминало ситуацию из «Волшебника страны Оз»: слишком уж настойчиво ему советовали обратиться к неведомому Хранителю. Это совпадение казалось бы смешным, не наводи оно на мрачные мысли о шарлатанах и манипуляциях при исполнении желания.  
Весь жизненный опыт приучил Риза, что к властям предержащим следует обращаться в последнюю очередь.  
Куда больше он полагался на себя и свои умения. Однако грош цена умениям с нулевой экипировкой. Значит, следовало найти оружие.  
В маленьком городе нелегальное оружие искать куда сложнее, чем в большом. Но все-таки есть способы.  
Риз довольно быстро нашел подходящую точку: с виду продуктовый магазин на грязноватой окраинной улице, но ассортимент в нем был получше, чем в соседних лавчонках, и через дверь то и дело проходили крепкие, коротко стриженые мужчины, форматом отдаленно напоминавшие самого Риза.  
А дальше дело техники. Пара свернутых челюстей, пара сломанных конечностей — и в руках у него оказалась тяжелая сумка, вероятно, набитая оружием.  
Джон потянулся, чтобы расстегнуть молнию, но один из дилеров — он выглядел старше и разумнее прочих, поэтому почти сразу после начала драки поднял руки вверх и отошел в угол — воскликнул:  
— Эй, мужик! Ты что, всех нас порешить собрался?  
— Извини, мужик. Доверяй, но проверяй, — пожал плечами Риз.  
— Там серьезный товар! Расстегнешь ее тут — за нами тут же придут. Ты новичок, что ли? У Счетовода везде глаза! А у Хранителя везде стража.  
— Красота. Как же вы проверяете оружие? На ощупь?  
— Мать твою, мудак, — дилер сморщился: то ли зуб заболел, то ли еле удерживался, чтобы не заплакать. — Кто тебя просил это вслух говорить? На ощупь, да… вон в том подвальчике щупаем, — все так же кривясь, он кивнул на железную дверь в углу.  
— Да у тебя мания величия, — хмыкнул Риз. — Кто на вас будет жучки тратить?  
— Смейся-смейся, — мрачно произнес дилер. — Мудак. Нас погубил и себя… ни за что.  
Джон пожал плечами и повесил сумку на спину. Судьба оружейных дилеров его совершенно не беспокоила. К тому же, он был уверен, что сколько-то времени все равно есть.  
Однако стоило ему выйти из магазина, Джон с удивлением услышал вой сирен. Обернувшись, он увидел, как с дальнего конца улицы, выше по холму, выворачивает патрульная машина — такая же серая, что и робы ребят, которые разделывали тушу монстра, с алой буквой «Л» на боку.  
Джон быстро поглядел вниз по улице. Там перекресток был свободен — в клещи его не брали.  
С другой стороны, полиция вполне могла выжидать за поворотом. Он бы так сделал, если бы руководил облавой.  
Разумнее всего спрятаться в одном из домов…  
На улицу не выходило ни одной двери — только глухие фасады, и все окна начинались от второго этажа. Хотя Риз мог бы поклясться, что, когда он только заходил в продуктовую лавку, улица выглядела иначе.  
Одна-единственная дверь — та самая, в мотель.  
Интересно, полиция Хранителя и мотель работают заодно или просто так совпало?  
Хмыкнув, Джон взвесил сумку в руках. Судя по весу и форме, там прятался миниатюрный, но арсенал, даже какая-то штука с относительно длинным стволом. И по крайней мере несколько обойм. Хватит как-нибудь.  
«Так просто они мою шкуру не получат, — подумал Риз мрачно. — Хер знает как, но я разберусь с этим чертовым шоссе».  
Он расстегнул сумку, окинул взглядом содержимое. Сирены в конце улицы взвыли громче: точь-в-точь псы, почуявшие след. Сверху стандартная M16, под ней еще MK — хозяйственные какие бандиты, молодцы. Ну, это-то Риз действительно мог собрать на ощупь с закрытыми глазами, а уж зарядить, нашарив в сумке патроны, — не бей лежачего.  
Не особенно скрываясь, он повесил винтовку на шею и шагнул в дверь отеля.

***

_Одной из самых неприятных обязанностей Библиотекаря было распускать на работу каждую ночь синие тени. Как только он отпирал сейф в дальнем углу своего кабинета, за портретом Леонардо да Винчи, они немедленно проносились мимо, чуть не задевая его щеки._  
 _Холодом от теней не веяло, скорее — жаром. И еще немного озоном._  
 _Он знал, что они части, зародыши Бездны, которая находится ниже подвала, ниже всего. Неотъемлемая часть многослойной структуры Библиотеки, такая же важная, как книги, которые они обходили дозором._  
 _— Тени безобидны, — говорил себе Библиотекарь. — Ни разу на моей памяти ничего не сделали. Просто спецэффекты, по сути. Сам не знаю, почему мистер Джордан их боится._  
 _Не помогало._

***

Внутри горел неприятный желто-зеленый свет, было холодно и пахло сыростью. А за стойкой сидел труп.  
Риз ожидал чего-то такого, поэтому даже не дернулся: женщина по-прежнему вязала, но теперь из-под ее крючка ловко вырывалась черная шелестящая сеть, которая струилась от стойки регистрации к порогу. Лицо у администраторши было опухшее, мертвое, как в прошлый раз, глаза закрыты бельмами. На гостя она не обратила ни малейшего внимания, как будто не заметила его.  
«Антураж», — со злостью подумал Риз.  
Антуража хватало и кроме тетки: в рамках на стенах, где раньше, как он хорошо помнил, были высушенные насекомые, теперь красовались крошечные скелеты птиц и ящериц. Или высохшие мумии. Из правого угла на Риза слепо таращился козел… скорее всего, чучело. А вот крокодил с пустыми глазницами вместо дивана напротив стойки — даже не чучело, а муляж. Не бывает таких больших крокодилов.  
«Дешевый фильм ужасов, — твердо сказал себе Джон. — За кого они меня принимают?»  
Но ему все равно стало не по себе, тем более, что пол оказался липким, и подошвы отдирались от него с еле слышным противным звуком.  
— Платите за комнату, — по-прежнему не поднимая глаз от вязания, сказала женщина-зомби. — Триста долларов.  
На винтовку она внимания не обратила.  
— У меня нет трехсот долларов, — Риз поднял руки вверх, как бы сдаваясь — на самом деле жест давал возможность быстро нанести удар или, в данном случае, схватиться за приклад. — Но есть кое-что другое. Вам понравится.  
— Альтернативный метод оплаты — двадцать фунтов плоти, — в тоне зомби не было ни испуга, ни интереса. — Желаем приятного вечера.  
Липкий звук и шевеление сзади предупредили Риза, и он успел обернуться. Это его и спасло: челюсти муляжа крокодила сомкнулись слишком рано, не поймали руку. Риз шагнул назад, одновременно вскидывая ствол. Посмотрим, из чего ты сделано…  
Чудовище было сделано из пластика и набито мутной, свалявшейся шерстью. От первого же залпа оно полетело клочками во все стороны. Зрелищно очень взорвалось, в Голливуде бы понравилось. Часть ошметков попала на Риза — действительно, просто шерсть. Или… волосы?  
Хозяйка кафе говорила: волосы, ногти, небось, подстриг.  
— Все равно тебе не уйти, — равнодушно проговорила женщина-зомби. — Мы не расстаемся с почетными постояльцами.  
Следующим выстрелом Джон размозжил ей голову.  
Сразу же показалось очень тихо, только гудели над головой зеленые лампы. Что-то шуршало. Риз поглядел под ноги и увидел — ошметки волос и еще какой-то мусор (ногти? куски костей?) тихонько ползли к коридору, ускоряясь по мере отдаления от Риза.  
— Ловля на живца, — пробормотал он. — Посмотрим, что там.  
Черные клочки ползли по липкому полу, и чем дальше, тем больше на нем становилось пятен. «Кровь», — подумал Риз с кривой усмешкой, но ошибся: в зеленом свете пятна были совершенно чернильно-черными и удушливо, бензиново пахли. А закрывать лицо рукавом было нельзя: в любой момент из-за угла мог вывернуть другой аллигатор, давешняя армия с прозрачными головами, Кара Стэнтон, очередное чудовище с щупальцами или что похуже. Например, Джессика…  
Коридоры оставались темны, только делались все уже и ниже, сплетаясь и расплетаясь настоящим лабиринтом. Им место не внутри заштатного мотеля, а в каком-то средневековом замке, или в поместье Винчестеров, или…  
«Заманивают в ловушку, — подумал Джон. — Как у индейцев-инка. Сейчас меня стиснет стенами, и я не смогу...»  
Но волосы сползли по ступеням в подвал и протиснулись под обитую железом дверь. Риз ожидал, что придется ее долго открывать, но ручка подалась сама.  
Внизу, в подвале, бензиновый запах был невыносим. Что-то капало сверху, плюхая по лужам, — тоже мазутно-горючее. Риз подумал, что свет здесь зажигать не стоит: одна искра проскочит — и все сгорит нахер. Стрелять тоже лучше не пробовать.  
Но свет здесь был и так: что-то светилось гнилостно-зеленым, как те лампы наверху. Что-то — это огромная, хлюпающая куча в центре помещения.  
Куча поднималась под потолок. Внешне похожа была на человеческую фигуру: куклу без рук и без ног или древний каменный идол, болванчик. У нее были даже какие-то выросты вроде морды. Состояла фигура из грязных прядей волос — «проводники» Риза подползли к ней по полу и немедленно слились с общей массой. Под волосами просвечивало что-то бело-желтое, комковатое, но с гладкой поверхностью, и Риз с легким отвращением осознал, что это животный жир. Вернее всего, человеческий.  
Фигура хлюпнула, и там, где на этой тупой, уродливой морде должна была помещаться пасть, открылась неровная дыра. Раздался гул: низкий, неприятный, на грани инфразвука. Длинные, змеящиеся щупальца из волос поползли к Джону — пока еще медленно, но набирая ход.  
Риз сцепил зубы. Поднял автомат. Как ударом ножа под ребра, до него дошло, что умирать, да еще гореть заживо, ему не хочется. Но эта штука охотится на людей, и чем больше сжирает, тем сильнее становится — да вы посмотрите на нее. Если он ее не прикончит…  
— В конце концов, — тихо пробормотал Риз. — Все, чего я правда хотел…  
И запнулся. Он думал сказать что-то вроде «успевать вовремя» или «спасать людей» — но это все было здесь не к месту. Он никого не спасал сейчас. Он делал то, что не мог не делать. И еще он очень устал. А при такой концентрации мазута тут будет настоящий взрыв. Даже если гореть больно, то очень недолго.  
— Ру-у-у-у-у-у-у-у-у-у-у-у-у-у-у-у-де-гар Сму-у-у-у-ут, — вдруг прочавкала страшная дыра. — Лай-бе-ри. Спа-си… нас.  
— Что? — Джон немного опустил ствол M16.  
Волосяное щупальце погладило его ботинок.

***

— Мы — мер-зость, — сказала волосяная тварь из подвала. — Мы — жив-вем во-тьме. Мы — тьма. Ты-был-на-ми. Ты-бу-у-у-у-дешь-на-ми. Спа-си-нас.  
— Я редко спасаю тех, кто берет меня в плен и грозит оторвать мне руки, — заметил Риз.  
— Спа-си, — прочавкало существо. — Ты-есть-я. Твое-во-мне. Мог-ло-съесть. Не-ста-ло. Спа-си.  
— И с твоей точки зрения это — достаточная причина? — уточнил Риз. — С моей — нет.  
Существо промолчало.  
— От чего тебя спасти? Что с тобой происходит?  
— Лай-бе-ри. Ру-у-у-у-у-у-у-у-у-у-у-де-гар-Сму-у-у-у-у-ут, — волосяной монстр тянул букву «у» так, словно ему нравилось ее произносить и других радостей в жизни у него не было. — Лай-бе-ри. Раз-бу-у-у-у-у-у-у-у-ух-ла. Раз-рос-лась. Нет-иг-рам. Нет-све-та. Най-ди.  
— Чтобы ты дальше заманивал к себе ни в чем не повинных туристов?  
Монстр молчал. Щупальца гладили ботинки Риза.  
— Во-ло-сы, — проговорил монстр. — Ко-шма-ры. Стра-хи. Жи-вы. Кто-мо-жет-жи-вы. Кто-не-бо-ит-ся-не-уби-вать. Не-мо-гу. Са-ми-уми-рать. Стра-хи.  
— Я тебе не верю, — презрительно скривил губы Риз.  
— Ру-у-у-у-у-у-у-у-удегар Сму-у-у-у-у-у-у-у-ут, — вновь провыло существо. — И-ди. Про-верь. Не-у у-у-у-у-у-у-у-уби-вать. Не у-у-у-у-у-у-у-у-ми-рать. Про-шу у-у-у-у-у-у-у.  
И вот тут оно, черт побери, было право. Умирать не хотелось. Убивать осточертело. Эта жалкая куча в подвале больше не вызывала злости и не казалась угрозой. Волосы, ногти, дурные сны…  
Риз знал силу дурных снов.  
Он не хотел оставлять гадину позади.  
Но… Рудегар Смут. Либо это сложная ловушка, в которую ведет его шестидесятое шоссе, либо… А кроме того, если в этом Лайбери есть нечто, что мешает мотелю, — то как знать, не найдется ли там способ разрушить его снаружи, не жертвуя собой? А с ним, с мотелем, может быть, и еще какую-то часть шоссе? Может быть, и само шоссе?  
— Уговорил, — кивнул Риз медленно, но автомат не опустил. — Навещу я этот ваш торговый центр. Кажется, мне есть о чем поговорить с его Хранителем. Его, часом, не Смутом зовут?  
— Финч, — просвистело-промычало существо. — Его-зо-вут-Финч.


	2. Библиотекарь

**Глава 8. Бегство от знаний  
**  
В фойе отеля невозмутимо вязала за стойкой все та же трупная женщина — голова ей для этого, как оказалось, совсем не требовалась. Но черный вход (вернее, выход) Джон Риз отправился искать не поэтому — прошел бы он мимо зомби, чего там. Просто в полуприкрытом жалюзи окне пылали розовым и синим мигалки серых патрульных машин.  
Он позаимствовал из подсобки еще одну старую куртку (их там действительно висело несколько штук, как он помнил по первому посещению), достал из кармана шапочку-«боб», шел, ссутулившись, и сумку волок за ремень. Обычная темная личность, каких в таком мрачном райончике полно. Его не должны были узнать и заметить.  
Но ему все время казалось, что кто-то упорно провожает взглядом, и от взгляда этого некуда было деться.  
Риз привык доверять своим ощущениям, однако тут упорно не удавалось выловить слежку. Он испробовал, кажется, все способы, которые только содержались в методичках и которые успел усвоить на собственной шкуре — нулевой результат. Более того, Джон заметил, что за ним поворачиваются камеры слежения. Именно за ним, не просто так.  
Такое он до этого видел только в кино, и то из жанра шпионских боевиков. Джон кое-что понимал в слежке, примерно представлял себе объемы информации, которые нужно обрабатывать, и знал возможности новейших систем визуального распознавания (во всяком случае, если за последние четыре месяца не придумали чего-то революционного). Даже с учетом того, что Либерти невелик, у них там что, в подвале запрятан суперкомпьютер?  
В то, что его мониторит какой-то один человек, пусть даже всезнающий Счетовод, Джон верить тем более отказывался.  
Двумя улицами выше он взломал чью-то машину, соединил проводки — и та послушно завелась. Заодно заработало радио, и почему-то сразу на полицейских частотах. Так Риз узнал, что его ловят и у них есть не только его описание, но еще и номер фордика, на котором он приехал, и что его видели в городском госпитале во время нападения чудовища. Правда, в этом почему-то не обвиняли, искали просто за «подстрекательство к гражданским беспорядкам».  
— И на том спасибо, — пробормотал он, выруливая на дорогу.  
Через пять минут сообщили и номер машины, которую он украл, — но Риз уже выезжал за пределы города.  
«Лайбери» — значит, «Лайбери». Ночью там закрыто, скорее всего: такие крупные гипермаркеты редко работают круглосуточно — нерентабельно.  
(Он вспомнил: «Кассы закрываются».)  
В иных обстоятельствах Джон бы, пожалуй, не стал прятаться в чужой пустующей собственности, учитывая, что камеры постоянно следили за ним. Наверняка в самом гипермаркете камер еще больше. Он бы вырулил на открытую дорогу, и только бы его и видели. Но монстр сказал «Лайбери» и добавил, что там Рудегар Смут. А если Риз уедет из этого города, кто знает, сумеет ли он вернуться потом обратно. Тут ведь никогда ничего не знаешь.  
Поэтому на развилке Джон свернул на ту улицу, что карабкалась вверх по холму, а не на ту, что убегала к тускло подсвеченной по краю полосе шестидесятого шоссе. Посмотрим, кто кого.  
Гипермаркет темной махиной наплывал на него. Он оказался куда больше, чем выглядел издали, и крупные буквы «Libery» на крыше сияли ярче, чем можно было подумать. Не просто вывеска, а настоящий фонарь. От них на огромную коробку гипермаркета ложились глубокие полосатые тени.  
Риз ожидал охраны, поэтому готов был бросить машину заранее, не заезжая на стоянку, но проволочные ворота территории, вроде бы запертые на ночь, распахнулись перед ним совершенно самостоятельно.  
Он оглянулся. Преследования не было, сирены не гнали его из города.  
Очень может быть, что и не нужно было: уже загнали туда, куда надо.  
Бесполезно бежать, если ты сам полоса преследования.  
Риз аккуратно поставил чужую машину на стоянку, оставил на переднем сиденье чужую куртку и пошел к гипермаркету: за автоматическими стеклянными дверями сияли лампы, и тоже метались тени.  
Риз присмотрелся.  
Стекла были матовые, не вполне прозрачные, и не разобрать было, что происходит внутри. Ясно одно: то не человеческие фигуры. В воздухе за стеклами что-то летало, вспархивало, кружилось. Летучие мыши?  
Насколько он успел познакомиться с шестидесятым шоссе, что-то похуже.  
(«Время кормления с 22 до 00 часов...»).  
Он сделал шаг вперед, и двери гипермаркета послушно раздвинулись перед ним.

***

Ризу казалось, что он готов к неожиданностям. Ко всем и всяческим. И все-таки первые несколько секунд он просто изумленно застыл за порогом «Лайбери», потому что к этому невозможно быть готовым.  
«Лайбери» был гипермаркетом книг.  
Не оказалось ни касс, ни зоны для покупателей — стеллажи, большие, как в «Таргете» или «Уоллмарте», начинались сразу от входа, но, в отличие от последних, постоянно поворачивали и петляли, образуя лабиринт, который так просто не окинуть было взглядом. Может быть, сверху…  
Но сверху летали книги.  
Так и порхали в воздухе, взмахивая переплетами и теряя листы. Самые разные. В основном, дешевые бумажные издания, преимущественно с контрастными, двух-трехцветными обложками — черно-желтые, бело-сине-красные, оранжево-зеленые… Их тонкие сероватые листы реяли повсюду. Но встречались и другие. Тонкие, толстые, из трех листов, настоящие фолианты (Джону чуть не прилетело по голове учебником «Испанский язык. Самоучитель для продолжающих»)… Попадались книги посолиднее, блестящие лаком и хрустящие твердыми переплетами, иные и с золотым или серебряным тиснением на корешках. Где-то наверху, под потолком, кажется, дрались или просто упорно не могли разойтись в воздухе два тома, переплетенных в самую настоящую кожу.  
«Там не сгорел, так здесь пожароопасная обстановка», — подумал Риз, машинально делая шаг назад.  
Но тут же в спину его подтолкнули.  
Он повернул голову.  
Сзади, на уровне его спины, парили два огромных тома энциклопедии «Британника» и не менее толстый словарь Уэбстера. Парили, время от времени тыкаясь Ризу в спину, подталкивали вперед.  
— Ладно! — сказал он, поднимая руки. — Я пойду с вами, уговорили.  
...Как выяснилось, на полках, вдоль которых они шли, стояли такие же разнокалиберные тома: все что угодно, от «История выплавки легированной стали в лицах» до сборника стихов Омара Хайяма с комментариями. Без всякой системы, как попало, стеллажи занимали книги на русском и китайском, английском и испанском, на арабском и, кажется, финском… Книги вибрировали, подскакивали на полках, шелестели страницами — похоже было, что они общаются между собой или даже переругиваются. Казалось бы, много ли шуму могут производить книги?.. Но гомон стоял адский.  
Черт побери, да ни в одном этом крошечном городишке, ни на триста миль в обе стороны, не было читателей, способных не то что прочитать это все — хотя бы купить! Кому вообще нужно столько бумаги, когда есть компьютеры.  
Словно услышав эту мысль, один из конвоиров Риза ткнул в него острым углом переплета. Джон послушно подался влево, в просвет между шкафами. И увидел заложников.  
То, что эти люди заложники, он понял чутьем: сами по себе едва ли собрались бы ночью в гипермаркете эти шесть человек: седой мужчина, одетый в джинсы и футболку, но в очках и с интеллигентным лицом; нервная женщина лет тридцати пяти в цветастом платье; две темнокожие девочки-подростка, которые жались друг к другу; парень неясного возраста; полнотелая молодая девушка с зелеными волосами и пирсингом в носу.  
Все они, кроме парня, расселись в низких и широких красных креслах, стоящих вокруг круглого кофейного столика, причем девочки втиснулись в одно. Парень же сидел на полу, обхватив голову руками, и тихонько раскачивался.  
— Еще один! — воскликнул седовласый мужчина. Голос у него тоже был интеллигентный, с гарвардским прононсом. — Да когда же вы уже…  
— Что — один? — спросил Риз.  
— Член клуба читателей, мать твою! — нервно сказала девушка с пирсингом. — Свежее мясо, вот ты кто!  
Риз сжал зубы и собрался заметить, что для истерики не место и не время, и если она хоть что-то понимает, то пусть объяснит нормально — но тут же ему стало не до того. Ибо несколько книг — он не разобрал названия — спикировали с полки прямо на зеленоволосую.  
Она визгливо, отвратительно закричала, вскочила с кресла, отпихивая его прочь — оно повалилось на пол. Риз шагнул вперед, одновременно расстегивая уже полюбившуюся ему сумку, но ни выстрелить, ни даже достать M16 не успел: пухлое лицо с открытым в виде буквы «О» ртом превратилось в жуткую мешанину черных жучков. Вслед за лицом черной россыпью облетела шея; руки в рукавах салатовой водолазки взмахнули, будто стараясь удержаться за воздух, ноги в рваных джинсах и кожаных ботинках словно попытались куда-то шагнуть, но та же участь постигла и их — девушка просто унеслась черным облаком, которое распалось на отдельные вихри и окутало ближайшие к ней книги, быстро втягиваясь под обложки. Еще несколько секунд — и воздух очистился.  
Внезапно Риз понял: это не жуки. Это буквы. Незнакомка просто превратилась во множество литер.  
— Ну, по крайней мере, у Шэрон оказалась вполне достойная, многословная жизненная история, — заметил седой.  
— Зря комплексовала, — с нервным смешком согласилась женщина.  
Не обращая внимания на присутствие детей, Риз выругался.

***

Старика звали Джек Лэнни, женщину — Эмили Ковальски, девочек — Табита и Тея Уилсон, а парень поднял голову, показав совершенно опухшие глаза, сказал, что зовут его Боб и «какое все это имеет значение?».  
Риз понятия не имел, какое все это имеет значение, а потому промолчал.  
По словам Джека, они попали сюда кто днем, кто вечером в поисках совета и маршрута по шестидесятому шоссе и не успели выбраться. Сперва их, тех, за кем закрылись двери гипермаркета, было человек десять — может быть, больше, они толком не видели, кто оказался в дальних коридорах. Потом выжившие в первые минут двадцать стихийно собрались тут, вокруг этого стола. С тех пор книги уже успели победить несколько раз.  
— Они дерутся за нас, — указал Джек пальцем вверх. — Своего рода турнир. Еще за места на полках, поэтому тут все так… хаотично. Правила я так и не понял, но они как-то узнают, кто победил. Потом — превращают одного из нас в текст и поглощают его, — он вздохнул. — Не худшая смерть для филолога.  
— Я не хочу ни во что превращаться! — сердито выкрикнула Тея, младшая из тинэйджеров. На щеках у нее подсохли дорожки слез, но сейчас девочка выглядела скорее злой, чем напуганной.  
Джон сжал челюсти. Постарался сказать как можно мягче:  
— Никто ни во что больше не превратится, обещаю, — и потянулся к молнии сумки.  
— Риз! — крикнул вдруг отчаянный голос из-за стеллажей. — Стоять!  
Джон замер: он на сто процентов был уверен, что не называл никому здесь своего имени, даже этого, присвоенного ему в ЦРУ; от имени, с которым он родился, остался только могильный камень где-то на военном кладбище.  
Он чуть развернул голову — оклик шел из промежутка между шкафами, откуда буквально выкатился им под ноги совсем молодой парнишка в замотанных скотчем очках, потертой древней камуфляжке, синих латексных перчатках и с матерчатой сумкой для ноутбука через плечо.  
— Не доставай! — крикнул он. — Нельзя, тут такое начнется!  
— Что ты предлагаешь? — жестко спросил Риз.  
Он вспомнил явление местной полиции на серых машинах и только поэтому послушался паренька.  
Тот криво улыбнулся, блеснув очками, вытащил обеими руками из карманов камуфляжки скомканные бумажные листы и не глядя швырнул их себе за спину.  
Комки мягко упали на пол, покатились и взорвались черным фейерверком слов, такими же вихрями или спиралями, в какую превратилась несчастная Шэрон.  
Книги вверху на секунду замерли и тут же с яростным клекотом и шумом накинулись на черное угощение. Но то не кончалось: значки словно размножались в воздухе, перетекали от книги к книге; вниз посыпались обрывки и целые страницы.  
— Бегом, бегом! — заорал парень и схватил на руки Тею. — Риз, бери вторую! Побежали, быстрее, это ненадолго, сейчас они опомнятся!  
«Черт возьми, — подумал Риз, — тоже мне Гарри Поттер!» И еще — что давненько им так не командовали. Но делать нечего. Он схватил (но не Табиту, она выглядела довольно спортивной), а растерявшегося Джека Лэнни под руку — и рванул за незнакомым мальчишкой.

***

Бежали они не к выходу — не в ту сторону, где, по мнению Джона, выход должен был находиться. Книги трещали и шелестели сверху на полках, но никто на беглецов не кидался. Какой-то крошечный справочник, не больше ладони в размере, ткнулся в плечо бегущему впереди «Гарри Поттеру», тот поймал его на лету и спрятал в сумку.  
«Точно, — подумал Риз, — снитч».  
— Это безумие! — простонал Джек Лэнни, задыхаясь. — Лучше… сдохнуть… с достоинством…  
При этом вцепился он в руку Джону так, что было понятно: останутся синяки. Джон сжал зубы и попытался тащить его быстрее. Но, как оказалось, в этом не было нужды: «Гарри Поттер» упал на колени перед стеллажом, что-то нажал или подвинул, и целая секция шкафа отошла в сторону, открыв проход. Он был достаточно широк и для взрослого мужчины, но Ризу с его широкими плечами пришлось нелегко. Он втиснулся последний, прикрывая отход, однако никто их не преследовал.  
Первое, что заметил Риз, пробравшись под полкой, это мерный звук откуда-то сверху, словно там тикали огромные часы. Он хотел было задрать голову, но «Гарри Поттер» неутомимо влек их куда-то в сторону, по узкому проходу между полок.  
Здесь книги на полках вели себя куда пристойнее: они не дрожали, не рвались со своих мест, не летали по воздуху. Однако тут как будто дрожал сам воздух, и текло вдоль полок неприметное, но различимое движение. Сами книги были старше: почти сплошь кожаные переплеты или хотя бы толстый картон, многие с тиснением. У Риза мелькнула шальная мысль: книги дышали.  
Поворот. Еще один узкий проход между стеллажами, такой узкий, что пришлось протискиваться боком. Джек Лэнни облегченно вздохнул: они замедлились.  
— Долго еще? — подала голос женщина.  
— Почти пришли, — ответил «Гарри Поттер» и шагнул…  
Риз так, собственно, и не понял, куда он шагнул: там была узейшая щель между шкафами, в нее бы и ящерица не протиснулась.  
— Ну что же вы? — донесся оттуда голос их проводника. — Давайте, тут шире, чем кажется.  
Женщина, поколебавшись, сделала первый шаг: видимо, ей уже было все равно. Девочки последовали за ней. Джон подтолкнул Джека Лэнни и шагнул сам.  
Как ни странно, там и в самом деле оказалось «шире, чем кажется». Джон толком не знал, как это объяснить. Коротко закружилась голова, и то, что секунду назад выглядело непреодолимым препятствием, сейчас оказалось довольно широким проходом, как иногда бывает во сне или при сильном переутомлении, когда видишь выступы там, где их нет, и перспектива искажается. Вот только Джон был уверен в своих глазах и разуме. Он знал, что еще не настолько устал и для галлюцинаций рановато.  
За стеллажами оказалось крошечное помещение, отгороженное шкафами. Полки были полупусты; Риз мельком заметил довольно много технических справочников — программирование, системная безопасность — и мемуаристики. Еще почему-то потрепанный томик «Робинзона Крузо».  
«Гарри Поттер» достал из своей сумки крошечную книжечку и водрузил ее рядом с «Робинзоном Крузо»; Джон рассмотрел, что это был крошечный англо-немецкий словарь.  
Парень обернулся к своей коллекции беглецов. Он тоже тяжело дышал, щеки у него раскраснелись, ко лбу прилипли темные пряди длинноватой челки.  
— Ну вот, мы здесь, — сказал он, — но это ненадолго. Хранитель скоро придет сюда.  
— Он знает об этом месте? — уточнил Риз, оглядываясь.  
Книжные шкафы, даже прочные и крепкие — неважное убежище с тактической точки зрения. Правда, толстые книги вполне способны поймать пулю. Но все равно все это казалось ему страшно ненадежным. Кто знает, какой чертовщиной вооружен этот Хранитель, если даже у паренька, который бегает от него… кстати, что это за паренек?  
— Ты Счетовод? — резко спросил у него Риз.  
Мальчишка закатил глаза. Они у него были чуть навыкате, серо-голубые, но в здешнем освещении казались темнее.  
— Можете звать меня Роберт Джордан, — сказал он, обращаясь ко всем. — Или Роб, только не Бобби, пожалуйста.  
Риз подумал, что да, мальчишка молодой совсем. Может быть, еще нет и двадцати. Хотя выглядит старше вроде.  
— У нас мало времени, — скороговоркой выпалил тот и, порывшись в своей сумке-планшетке, вытащил оттуда изрядно потрепанную тетрадь на пружинке.  
Когда-то она, должно быть, была толстой — глянцевая обложка и толстая пружинка наводили на такие мысли. Теперь в ней осталось всего-то десяток листов, едва ли больше. К проволоке куском провода был примотан огрызок карандаша.  
— Быстро, напишите свое имя в тетради, — приказал Роберт Джордан, пихая тетрадь в руки Эмили, которая стояла к нему ближе всех. — Давайте, это единственная защита, которую я вам могу обеспечить.  
Эмили недоверчиво посмотрела на него, но раскрыла тетрадь и расписалась без возражений. Протянула тетрадку Табите, но Билл выхватил ее первый, нацарапал что-то дрожащей рукой, потом пихнул девочкам. Табита написала что-то, и когда пальцы ее спустились на строчку ниже, Джордан проговорил нетерпеливо:  
— Своей рукой, своей рукой! За чужих не пишите. Если она не умеет, пусть хоть крест поставит.  
— Я могу писать! — обиделась Тея. — Я не дура!  
И в самом деле нацарапала что-то крупными буквами. Потом тетрадь оказалась у Джека Лэнни. Он, хотя еще не отдышался, черканул что-то даже с некоторым изяществом. Передал тетрадь Ризу.  
Тот коротко осмотрел ее. Так и есть: большинство листов отсюда были выдраны, на пружинке еще сохранилась бумажная оторочка. Эмили раскрыла тетрадь на середине, там и начала писать. А на самом первом листе Риз заметил едва различимые отметины, словно кто-то, надавливая, писал листом ниже. В этих отметинах была вся страница, и некоторые еще тоже — тетрадь явно разрывали не по порядку.  
— Я пас, пожалуй, — сказал Риз как можно более равнодушным тоном. — Как-нибудь сам.  
Он сам не знал, что побудило его сказать так. Интуиция, возможно. Он не верил, что роспись в тетрадке принесет людям серьезный вред, — не думал, что Джордан способен вот так подставить двух маленьких девочек, не похож был паренек на хладнокровного садиста. Но после случая с мотелем у Риза в подсознании разом всплыли старые сказки и легенды. Помимо того, что там не рекомендовалось есть или стричься в чужой стране, везде говорилось, что никогда нельзя ставить свою подпись или сообщать свое имя без нужды. Правда, Джордан уже знал его имя — или, по крайней мере, то, каким он пользовался чаще всего.  
— Необдуманно с вашей стороны, Риз, — бросил ему Джордан. — Я предлагаю вам возможность выбраться.  
— А я, допустим, не хочу выбираться, — Риз показал зубы. Он знал, что улыбка у него, как правило, получается неприятная, и не старался сделать ее добродушной. — Я пришел сюда кое за чем и без этого не уйду.  
Парень взглянул на него искоса.  
— Как знаете. Тогда добрый совет — скажите Хранителю, что пришли записаться в Библиотеку, а то он вас сожрет. Остальные, слушайте внимательно, — Джордан говорил спокойно, но властно и повелительно, как взрослый и опытный человек. — Сейчас вы представите место, где хотите оказаться, как только покинете «Лайбери». Не обязательно представлять что-то в пределах шестидесятого шоссе; можете вообразить дом. Не гарантирую, что вас вернет именно туда, но шанс есть.  
— А если волшебную страну? — вдруг спросила Тея.  
— Не советую, — серьезно ответил Джордан. — Мы сейчас как раз в одной из них, тебе разве нравится?  
Тея помотала головой.  
— Да, и закройте глаза, — добавил Джордан мягче. — Процесс перемещения… неприятен.  
Все послушно зажмурились; сестрички прижались друг к другу.  
— Готовы? — уточнил Джордан.  
Все закивали. «Давай уже!» — проныл Билл.  
Джордан дернул уголком рта, достал из сумки зажигалку. Потом выдрал лист с подписями из тетради, поднес его к язычку огня.  
Бумага сгорела быстро — Риз никогда такого не видел. Вспыхнула и пропала, как будто пропитанная чем-то. Сам Риз ощутил на лице легкое дуновение тепла. Но Джордан даже пальцев не отдернул и не вздрогнул, как будто ничего не почувствовал (хотя кончики пальцев синих перчаток оплавились). А потом…  
По закутку прошелестел ветер, и там, где только что стояли люди, на пол попадали книги. Разные.  
Риз не медлил.  
Одним движением он схватил мальчишку за горло и прижал его к ближайшей полке, ударив затылком. Тот захрипел, взмахнул руками, но куда ему было тягаться с Ризом! Тот только нажал сильнее, и пацан сразу прекратил всякое сопротивление, уронив руки.  
— Что ты с ними сделал?! — процедил Риз ему в лицо.  
Вблизи он видел, какие влажные, обкусанные у парня губы, и как расширились зрачки в светло-серых глазах. Но лицо упрямое, зубы сжал. В глазах фанатичный огонек. Не наносной, не бравада: видно, что боится и, в общем, не пытается это скрыть, понимает, что Риз все равно увидит. Но за страхом тут крепкий характер, это ясно тоже.  
— Защитил! — прохрипел Джордан. — Я отправлю их домой, как обещал, но это многоступенчатый процесс, и если вы меня сейчас придушите, они потеряют последнюю надежду на спасение.  
Он так и сказал — «последнюю надежду на спасение». Словно по книжке читал. Риз чуть ослабил давление, но выпустить его не спешил.  
— Кто ты такой? — прорычал он. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Откуда меня знаешь?  
— Я бы охотно ответил на этот вопрос, — произнес он. — Но сейчас нас прервут. Хранитель уже на подходе. Если не хотите моей смерти, Риз, отпустите меня!  
— Не думаю, — Риз притиснул его к шкафу сильнее, вжал колено в живот. — Ты сейчас расскажешь мне, что тут происходит. И если так торопишься — значит, постараешься управиться быстрее.  
Мальчишка сглотнул.  
— Ну что ж, — пробормотал он. — Я пытался. Желаю вам удачи, Джон. И помните, вы пришли записаться!  
Джон прищурился: в стеклах очков паренька он разобрал что-то… что-то летело к его голове по воздуху сзади. Он отпустил ворот паренька и начал оборачиваться, но поздно — тяжелый томик «Робинзона Крузо» уже ударил его по затылку.

 **Глава 9. Бунтарь  
**  
Джон не терял сознание, но удар по голове — штука всегда неприятная. Когда-то он мог бы и встать после такого, но несколько месяцев беспробудного пьянства и недавние бессонные ночи не пошли на пользу. Он лежал, не в силах пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой, думая, что убегает, утекает куда-то этот чертов проныра Джордан — почему таким знакомым кажется его имя? И что ударило его сзади по голове, что там летало? Неужели книга?  
«Ему помогают книги, — понял Джон. — По крайней мере, некоторые. Как тот словарик». Еще он подумал, что мальчишка просто заманивал людей в ловушку, чтобы легче было погубить. Оставались непонятными две вещи: почему он так легко снял с крючка самого Джона и откуда знал фамилию «Риз» — его основной ЦРУ-шный псевдоним?  
Память на лица у Джона была прекрасная, профессиональная, поэтому можно было не сомневаться — парня он действительно никогда прежде не видел. Не видел и фотографии в досье. Может быть, слышал от кого-то?  
Тут Риз услышал шаги, услышал скрежет полок, будто они поворачивались на шарнирах. Вдоль пола пролетел ветерок. Какой же длины коридоры у гипермаркета, что тут так запросто разгуливает ветер? Потом в поле зрения появился кончик трости и превосходные кожаные туфли, на которые ложились легкой складкой темно-синие брюки в тонкую стрелку, тоже из прекрасной шерсти. Трость была старая, побитая, даже поцарапанная и совершенно не вязалась ни с туфлями, ни с брюками. Выше края брюк взгляд Риза не поднимался.  
— Мистер Риз! — проговорил культурный голос, который Риз немедленно узнал. — Не могу сказать, что это полностью приятный сюрприз, но тем не менее...  
С трудом Риз перевернулся, встал на колени и локти, потом выпрямился — с помощью подошедшего.  
— Что вас сюда привело? — невысокий лысеющий человек, по виду действительно то ли библиотекарь (не иначе как библиотеки Белого дома или Букингемского дворца, или где у них там могут быть зарплаты, чтобы носить такую одежду), то ли страховщик или нотариус, говорил монотонно, но с заметной тревогой, щурясь на Риза сквозь очки в проволочной оправе. — Вы…  
Риз быстро прикинул про себя, стоит ли следовать совету Джордана или сказать правду, — и хмуро ответил:  
— Записаться в библиотеку.  
Он оглядывал маленький закуток, но видел только пустые полки. И технические справочники, и «Робинзон Крузо», и незнакомые биографии куда-то пропали, не говоря уже о тех книгах, в которые превратилась пятерка беглецов.  
— А в чем настоящая причина?  
Риз прислонился к стеллажу и оглядел своего собеседника.  
Они с «библиотекарем» были знакомы. Если можно назвать знакомством ситуацию, когда тебе выдают скудное досье, ориентиры, и сообщают — Родина в опасности, агент Риз. Потом ты два месяца собираешь скудные улики, выстраиваешь картину чужой, крайне насыщенной жизни. Тебе говорят, что ты ищешь чуть ли не Антихриста, который создал систему слежения за всеми американцами и оставил ее без всякого контроля, а скорее всего, оставил контроль себе, потому что система ведет себя вне заданных параметров; сумасшедшего гения, унизившего правительство США и поднявшего на смех государственную безопасность. Но по документам, по опросам случайных свидетелей, по внезапно найденным эссе времен колледжа или статьям, написанным якобы Нейтаном Ингрэмом, но, скорее всего, его анонимным другом, ты внезапно видишь совсем другого человека.  
Рен — или Партридж, или Крейн, или Мартин — совершенно не изменился с их последней встречи, когда Риз распрощался с ним в темном переулке позади остановки «Грейхаунда». Разве что казался увереннее и спокойнее, чем в тот момент, да оно и немудрено — трудно выглядеть уверенно, когда ты сам себе выдираешь щипцами коренные зубы. Но Рен, вот уж несгибаемый человек, умудрялся держаться с достоинством, даже когда у него изо рта текла кровь, а руки дрожали от боли.  
Риз ловил его пару месяцев и успел проникнуться к неуловимому миллиардеру искренним уважением. Даже убегая от него и Кары, Рен ни разу не подставил невинного; несмотря на все свое богатство, ни разу не укрылся за наемным пушечным мясом. Разочарованный в людях идеалист, циничный романтик — вот кем Джон счел его после мучительных раздумий. Редкая птица, уж простите за каламбур.  
После всего, что Джон пережил на службе, он просто не мог тогда убить Гарольда Рена. Просто не мог. Даже если это означало серьезный риск для жизни и карьеры.  
Но сейчас от взгляда на Рена становилось не по себе. Почему-то. Может быть, от того, как он пронзительно и ровно, не мигая, смотрел, будто видел насквозь.  
— Вы — Хранитель? — уточнил Джон.  
— Своего рода. Можете звать меня мистер Финч, — тот неловко дернул головой, словно хотел повернуть ее, но вспомнил, что его травмированный позвоночник этого не позволяет; произнес взволнованно. — Мои прежние имена все оказались скомпрометированы. Пойдемте, мистер Риз, вас нужно перевязать. Вы можете определить, у вас есть сотрясение?  
Искренняя забота в его голосе как-то не вязалась с тем, что Риз до сих пор слышал о Хранителе. Со словами Джордана тоже не вязалась. С другой стороны, Риз Джордану не доверял.  
— Не знаю, — честно ответил Риз. — Не думаю.  
В любой неясной ситуации — тяни время, не выдавай информацию, анализируй свое положение. Или попытайся бежать… Но Риз не думал, что бегство сейчас — наилучший выход.  
— У мистера Джордана варварские методы, — Финч осторожно, едва касаясь его локтя, направлял Джона по проходу между стеллажами, — хотя порой я не могу не сочувствовать его целям… Чем это он вас так?  
— Книгой, — кивнул Риз, уже не сомневаясь, что какие-то тома парню прислуживали.  
Финч сочувственно поджал уголок рта.  
— Вам еще повезло, — сказал он. — Отведи он вас к Счетоводу, все могло окончиться значительно хуже, чем простое сотрясение. А, ну вот. Отсюда начинаются мои владения.  
Ноги Риза провалились в пол, а еще через секунду он стоял на потолке и с удивлением обозревал оттуда расположенные внизу книжные полки. Финч каким-то образом оказался рядом и снова взял его под локоть, на сей раз крепче — пальцы у этого искалеченного человека были невероятно крепкими. Трость свою он зажал под мышкой левой руки и совершенно ею для ходьбы не пользовался. И вообще, несмотря на заметную хромоту, шел очень быстро — Ризу почти не приходилось под него подлаживаться.  
— Тут, в центре Библиотеки, пространство свернуто в клубок, — пояснил он. — Чисто в практических целях: иначе все книги не вместились бы. А книги здесь… Скажем так, мистер Риз: здешней коллекции нет равных во всем мире.  
Большая буква в слове «Библиотека» была слышна отчетливо, и вообще Финч говорил с ощутимой гордостью, даже некоторой страстью. Он слегка раскраснелся — это было видно даже в белом искусственном свете — и впервые стал похож на изобретателя искусственного интеллекта.  
— То есть это не гипермаркет, а библиотека? — уточнил Риз.  
— Да, — Финч снова дернул щекой. — Тут же написано — «Лайбери». Увы, не я придумывал это название.  
«Ах черт, — подумал Риз. — Ну надо же,  игра слов.  
— Я пришел записаться в библиотеку, — твердо проговорил он.  
— Зачем? — брови Финча взлетели.  
— Мне нужно найти Рудегара Смута, — ответил Риз совершенно честно.  
Финч улыбнулся, то ли сконфуженно, то ли с самоиронией.  
— Ну, это будет нетрудно. Видите ли, я и есть Рудегар Смут, — видимо, уловив удивление на лице Риза, он добавил, успокаивающе коснувшись его руки: — Но не волнуйтесь, в Библиотеку я вас все равно запишу. Было бы обидно расстаться с вами так скоро. Мне о многом хочется вас порасспросить!

***

Минут через десять путешествия по Библиотеке Джон перестал быть уверен, что у него нет сотрясения мозга. Коридоры действительно казались длинными, бесконечно длинными. Джон помнил, какой приблизительно длины здание «Лайбери» выглядело снаружи. Даже если сделать поправку на его восприятие или на географический кретинизм (чем Джон не страдал), все равно они за раз прошли уже две или три длины гигантского гипермаркета.  
Любимые фантастами шутки с внутренним объемом...  
Некоторые коридоры были такими широкими, что в них, пожалуй, могли разъехаться два небольших автомобиля. Другие казались уже, кое-где Джону приходилось протискиваться за узкоплечим Финчем полубоком. Хранитель выбирал путь без всякой логики: два раза они явно пересекли свой предыдущий маршрут.  
Но ладно, черт бы с ним; этот коротышка-параноик (а Джон действительно помнил Финча как того еще параноика) мог просто запутывать следы. Хуже было другое.  
Можно было свернуть налево, а оказаться на потолке, среди таких же полок, причем то место, где ты шел раньше, нависало над головой, не падая, и ты, убей бог, не помнил, чтобы до этого на потолке было что-то, кроме обыкновенных плиток. Или вот один раз они спустились буквально на одну ступеньку — и оказались в пустом и ровном коридоре, где никакой ступеньки отродясь не было…  
Риза не покидало ощущение, что сейчас из-за очередного поворота выйдет Марион Котийяр и всадит ему в желудок кухонный нож. Или пусть не Марион, а та женщина, художница, через которую «Финча» пытались ловить — мисс Хендрикс. Тоже рыжая, кстати, и красивая, почти как киноактриса.  
Финч покосился на него из-за стеклышек очков.  
— Догадываюсь, о чем вы думаете, — сказал он. — Но это не сон. Просто законы этого места не подчиняются обычной пространственной логике. Я раскопал несколько учебников по топологии, пробовал разобраться… Увы, лавры отца Вильгельма мне не даются: принципа построения этого лабиринта я так и не разгадал.  
Риз дернул уголком рта.  
— Откуда вы знаете, что я читал Эко?  
— Я не знал, — Финч пожал плечами. — В общем, тут все на интуиции. Библиотека иногда выводит меня туда, куда ей надо. Многие тропы я просто заучил наизусть.  
— А Джордан?  
— Учитывая, что он порождение Библиотеки, у него как раз меньше всего трудностей в поиске путей, — произнес Финч суховато. — Ну вот мы и пришли.  
Как оказалось, пришли они в просторное помещение, заставленное каталожными шкафами. Впрочем, даже Джону, при всем его скудном знакомстве с библиотечным делом, казалось, что каталогов этих на самом деле маловато для такого скопища книг. И уж подавно…  
— У вас тут нет компьютеров? — спросил он, оглядываясь. — Я думал, все библиотеки еще в девяностые…  
Он осекся, поняв, что говорит глупость: какие могут быть компьютеры в явно потустороннем заведении.  
Финч коротко, едва заметно улыбнулся, прислонил трость, которой так за все путешествие и не воспользовался по назначению, к письменному столу и достал из выдвижного ящика довольно крупный чемоданчик с красным крестом на боку.  
— Я не слишком доверяю компьютерам, мистер Риз. Предпочитаю ими не пользоваться лишний раз. Особенно когда речь идет о книгах.  
— Говорит человек, который построил крупнейшую компьютерную следящую систему, — заметил Риз с иронией.  
— Вот именно, — Финч иронии не принял. — Как вы заметили, я ушел сюда… сбежал, будем называть вещи своими именами… как раз чтобы оставить все это позади… Присаживайтесь вот сюда, на стул, я промою и заклею вашу ссадину.  
Джон последовал указаниям радушного хозяина без споров, хотя ему становилось не по себе от необходимости подпустить к незащищенному затылку человека, которого он едва знал, да еще и Хранителя. Даже если это Рудегар Смут, которого он обязан спасти, — кто, собственно, отправил Джона в этот спасательный квест? С чего он вообще решил, что поиск этого самого Рудегара — это его долг?  
Впрочем — тянуть время, не дать заподозрить недоверие. Пока Финч не проявил никаких сверхъестественных способностей, а справиться с хромым недомерком нетрудно.  
Но Финч орудовал со знанием дела, не причиняя боли. Прикосновения его пальцев были легкими, медикаменты пахли знакомо, и Риз решил спросить:  
— То есть вы с самого начала планировали сбежать сюда? Когда ты сказал, что есть место, где ЦРУ до тебя не доберется, я думал, ты купил какой-то остров в Тихом океане или какую-нибудь карликовую страну…  
Финч фыркнул.  
— ЦРУ, мистер Риз, добирается всюду. Нет, я давно знал о существовании шоссе. Разумеется, мне бы и в голову не пришло отправиться сюда, если бы это не было, так сказать, последней соломинкой…  
— Что значит — знал? — уцепился Риз. — Об этом можно было знать?  
— Мистер Риз, — пробормотал Финч. — Как вы сами заметили, я человек, который всю свою жизнь положил на искусство сбора информации и работы с ней. За годы я собрал в свое распоряжение множество источников и множество причудливых… осколков разного рода историй. Мне случалось натыкаться на неоднократные свидетельства того, что многие называют «сверхъестественным», «эзотерическим» или просто, без эвфемизмов, магией. Как человек, бывавший на востоке, в горах Кандагара, да и просто поездивший по свету, вы не можете мне говорить, что никогда сами не встречали ничего подобного.  
Риз хмыкнул. В самом деле, он вспомнил, что ему лишь немного времени понадобилось, чтобы примириться с чудесами шоссе. Отчасти как раз по этой причине: он частенько натыкался на вещи, которые нельзя было объяснить наукой или совпадениями. Он знал, что, когда идешь в бой или на патрулирование, нельзя пренебрегать ни единой толикой удачи. Он начал верить в молитвы, в счастливые талисманы. В ЦРУ это было не принято, но ЦРУ, несмотря на свой прагматизм, как никто полагалось на ментальные игры, на внушение и НЛП, что тоже можно было счесть своего рода магией. Когда Кара шептала ему на ухо «мы не ходим во тьме, мы и есть сама тьма» — разве не казалось ему на какое-то мгновение, что он становится тьмой или созданием тьмы в самом прямом, ничуть не фигуральном смысле?  
— То есть ты пришел сюда, и тебе предложили работу в Библиотеке?  
— Не столько предложили, сколько… — Финч задумался. — Скорее, меня просто притянуло сюда. Все, кого я встречал по дороге, только и знали, что рассказывали мне о здешней библиотеке и как она нуждается в человеке, который бы за ней присмотрел. Потом я пришел сюда и остался.  
— А… другие вещи? — осторожно спросил Риз.  
— Какие?.. Ну вот я и закончил, мистер Риз. К сожалению, воротник вашей куртки бесповоротно испорчен. Не думаю, чтобы это удалось отстирать. С другой стороны, если позволите, этой куртке в мусорном ведре самое место.  
Финч вышел у него из-за спины, и Риз с открытой усмешкой, не таясь, оглядел его с ног до головы — от безупречно отполированных кожаных туфель до темно-синего строгого костюма с оранжево-коричневым галстуком и таким же охристым платком в нагрудном кармане.  
— Да, надо думать, для тебя шестидесятое шоссе состояло из забегаловок, полных старого компьютерного хлама, и портновских мастерских, где портные шили без третьей примерки, — заметил он.  
Финч скривил уголок рта и чуть качнул головой.  
— Вы о монстрах, мистер Риз? На мою долю тоже досталось. Как вы уже догадались, шоссе для каждого свое. Но легким оно ни для кого не бывает. Вот, например, мистер Джордан…  
— Да, кто этот парнишка?  
— Один из моих монстров, — Финч чуть отвернулся, насколько позволяла негнущаяся шея. Стекла очков блеснули. — Пожалуй, самый страшный.  
В этот момент что-то грохнуло, под потолком слегка задребезжала старая люстра, подвешенная на потемневших цепях.  
Риз и Финч переглянулись.  
— Что это? — спросил Риз.  
— Это хлопнула входная дверь, — пояснил Финч. — Ваш визит сопровождался такими же шумовыми эффектами. Но… — он поглядел на часы, — этот гость, определенно, нарушитель.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что книги уже утихомирились, — объяснил Финч. — Те, кто приходят сюда, когда книги спят, совершенно точно замышляют недоброе.  
— А когда книги не спят?.. — уточнил Риз.  
— Тогда, как вы видели, книги сами могут о себе позаботиться, — пожал плечами Финч. — Я вас оставлю ненадолго, разберусь… Или, если хотите, пойдемте со мной. Это довольно познавательно.  
Риз кивнул. С каждым словом Финча он понимал все меньше, и ситуация становилась ему все неприятнее. Одно было ясно: что-то здесь нечисто. Джону нужно было выяснить что. И, если есть тому хоть малейшая возможность, — помочь тем людям, которых Джордан превратил в книги на его глазах. Хотя бы Тее и Табите.

***

Второе путешествие по библиотеке вышло более торопливым, чем первое. Финч то и дело постукивал тростью по полкам. Странный был жест: слепцы находят дорогу совершенно не так, а если человеку трудно ходить, то ведь логично отталкиваться от пола. Опять Джона поразило, что, несмотря на хромоту, он двигается довольно быстро. Он шел впереди, показывал дорогу, и Джон едва успевал за ним.  
И что бы там он ни говорил об этой спирали, кое-какой принцип Джон начал улавливать: в первые две минуты они трижды меняли плоскость (то есть сперва шли по полу, а потом вдруг полом становилась стена или потолок), а один раз в простенке между шкафами мелькнул огромный летящий в черноте маятник, которого Джон не помнил на пути сюда. Он тогда чуть было не дернул Финча за рукав, привлекая его внимание; вовремя спохватился. Потом эти эффекты практически прекратились. Ну, шли они по коридору чуть дольше, чем можно было подумать, исходя из его видимой длины, или четырежды сворачивали под прямым углом, но не вернулись на ту же траекторию — какие мелочи…  
По коридорам гулял ветер, хищные книги слегка вздрагивали на полках, словно во сне, но, действительно, больше никто не взлетал.  
— Библиотека живет по режиму, — объяснял Финч по дороге. — С полуночи до восьми утра книги спят. С восьми до десяти — утреннее кормление. С десяти утра до шести вечера — приемное время, приходят горожане со своими проблемами. Вечернее кормление происходит…  
— Горожане из Либерти? — перебил Джон.  
— Не только, — пожал плечами Финч, — Библиотека выходит в несколько городов. Либерти, Данвер, Ницца…  
— Настоящая Ницца?  
Финч посмотрел на него с усмешкой.  
— Ницца, Калифорния.  
— Значит, из Библиотеки можно покинуть шестидесятое шоссе?  
Финч, кажется, поколебался.  
— Шестидесятое шоссе можно покинуть разными способами, — мягко произнес он. — И разными способами на него попасть. Через Библиотеку на Шоссе, в основном, попадают.  
— Но и уходят тоже?  
— При мне ни разу не было… если, конечно, не брать в расчет мистера Джордана.  
— Он правда людей отсюда уводит?  
— Уводит… но какой ценой? Вы сторонник солипсизма, мистер Риз?  
— Я могу написать это слово, — фыркнул Риз.  
На сей раз Финч покосился на него с упреком, даже с некоторым разочарованием.  
— Полно, я видел ваше досье. У вас эклектичное, но вполне достойное образование. Языки, история Европы, мировая литература...  
— Хорошо, при чем тут солипсизм и этот мальчишка?  
— Вы бы согласились существовать в придуманном мире?  
Риз открыл рот, собираясь сказать, что не убежден, например, в реальности шестидесятого шоссе. Все это вполне может быть алкогольным делирием, комой, в которую он впал после отказа печени, последними галлюцинациями замерзающего на улице бродяги. И Риз первым бы сказал, что совершенно заслужил такой исход.  
Но сказать он ничего не успел: они оказались в холле.  
Вероятно, Риз вошел в «Лайбери» с другого входа и этот вестибюль пропустил. И, пожалуй, зря — пространство, в котором они оказались, подавляло своими размерами. Это была самая настоящая бальная зала с мозаичным черно-белым полом. Риз поднял глаза вверх, оценивая высоту, и почти не удивился: потолок уходил вверх куда выше, чем должен был бы, если учитывать плоскую крышу гипермаркета. Высоко вверху перекрещивались стрельчатые арки, словно в готическом соборе, но никакой средневековый архитектор не смог бы возвести перекрытия на такую высоту. В самом центре, в перекрестье, словно в центре мишени, синело небольшое окошко в виде четырехлепесткового цветка, забранное сине-красным витражным стеклом. В окошке, раздробленная на несколько частей фигурным железным переплетом, висела круглая и маленькая, как яблоко, луна. Просеянный через витраж лунный луч столбом падал вниз, создавая на строгом шахматном полу розово-голубой оазис. Только на этот луч и хотелось смотреть в первый момент. «Как тот маятник», — почему-то подумал Джон, хотя луч висел в полутьме вестибюля неподвижно, ничем не напоминая маятник.  
За этим лучом в глубине холла угадывалась огромная бронированная дверь со штурвалом-ручкой. В ней не было ничего готического. За ручку в панике дергал высокий крепко сбитый мужчина, пытаясь, видно, провернуть ее и открыть дверь. У него явно ничего не получалось.  
Финч опустил трость и постучал ею по черно-белой плитке.  
Незваный гость библиотеки в панике отпустил колесо и обернулся к ним, прижавшись лопатками к двери. Рассмотреть его лицо не получалось, видна была только небольшая бородка.  
— Приветствую вас в Библиотеке, — произнес Финч.  
Его голос, негромкий и монотонный, вдруг раскатился по всему залу.  
— Выйдите на свет, назовите себя и сообщите цель вашего визита.  
— Я… — человек оторвался от стены, сделал шаг вперед. — А почему бы вам не выйти в свет, мистер? Я вас даже не вижу!  
Голос его слегка срывался, акцент был восточный. Судя по речи, то был мужчина средних лет, от тридцати до сорока, не слишком образованный. «Орегон, — подумал Джон. — Или Вашингтон».  
Финч вновь постучал тростью по полу. Плитки пола вокруг них с Джоном матово засияли — довольно слабо, но, очевидно, они стали видны, потому что визитер задиристо спросил:  
— Вы, стало быть, здешний волшебник? Хранитель?  
— Не думаю, что меня можно назвать волшебником, — довольно чопорно отозвался Финч. — Я, скорее, проводник. Проводник возможностей Библиотеки, которая, в свою очередь, является квинтэссенцией возможностей шоссе. Но довольно об этом. Меня зовут Гарольд Финч. Назовитесь.  
— Я… — мужчина прокашлялся. — Дэвид Кэмбел меня зовут, Дэйв. Плотник я. И я пришел сюда, чтобы узнать, как выбраться из вашей чертовой шарашки! Этот рыжий кривляка меня в это втравил, но, ей-богу…  
— Тихо, — коротко и негромко проговорил Финч, но так, что Кэмбел сразу замолчал. — Итак, вы хотите сказать, что вас послал мистер Грант?  
— Да конечно! — возмутился плотник. — Этот рыжий черт задурил голову, и я влип так, как никогда не влипал! А у меня жена и дочь, я к ним хочу!  
— Та-ак… — пробормотал Финч. — И что же вы думаете найти здесь, в Библиотеке?  
— Так рыжий же этот! Он мне сказал, что тут я узнаю, что делать дальше! Я так думаю, тут есть книга или что-то…  
— Прошу вас, — Финч перебил его, заговорил очень мягко, — не тратьте свое и мое время, мистер Кэмбел. Подойдите, пожалуйста, сюда и встаньте в луч света.  
Плотник послушно приблизился, вступил в разноцветную лужицу на полу. Розовое и голубое заиграло на его лице, на волосах и одежде. Риз увидел, что одет он в немного чересчур свободную клетчатую рубашку и простую, но добротную куртку, что его крепкие ботинки изрядно сносились, а рюкзак за плечами полупуст и тоже видал лучшие дни. Но что было странно: на шее и на поясе плотника висели какие-то деревянные игрушки, обереги, немного напоминающие деревянных коньков на крышах славянских деревень или идолов в африканских лицах.  
Лицо же Дэйва Кэмбела было круглым и еще довольно полным, хотя, Риз мог поклясться, сравнительно недавно плотник сильно осунулся. Его широкие руки с волосами на тыльных сторонах нервно мяли ремень.  
Финч снова постучал тростью по полу, и Дэйв замер, словно его парализовало. А дальше произошло странное.  
До сих пор все чудеса, которые Риз видел на шоссе, выглядели либо мрачно, либо прямо отвратительно. Но то, что случилось с плотником, казалось попросту… красивым, не подобрать других слов.  
Его силуэт, довольно-таки не поэтичный, вдруг расслоился. Секунду или две вокруг плотника будто собралось несколько слоев розовых и голубых силуэтов, и вдруг они разлетелись в разные стороны, словно какой-то астральный взрыв сняли на пленку и прокрутили в замедленном темпе. В мгновение ока шахматный холл наполнился замершими сценками, кусками из жизни. Джон замер и машинально потянулся к оружию… и тут только сообразил, что при нем нет заветной сумки.  
Сцепив зубы, Джон понял, что сумка исчезла давно — с того самого момента, как он упал на пол в закутке после удара книжкой. Это означало, что оружие, скорее всего, забрал Джордан. Вот сукин сын! И Джон не заметил пропажу оружия до сих пор — заколдовал он его, что ли? Или удар по голове так сказался?  
Заклеенный Финчем затылок как по команде заболел, к горлу подступила тошнота — но, кажется, не из-за сотрясения, а от муторного осознания собственной ошибки.  
Между тем, нужно было смотреть, и смотреть в оба. Даже Джон при всей его тренировке не смог так сразу разобрать, что происходит вокруг. Какие-то нагромождения картин, силуэты… Что это, девочка бежит за птицей?  
Он перевел взгляд на Финча.  
Тот глядел внимательно, чуть приподняв лицо. Рот его был приоткрыт, глаза бегали, словно по строчкам экрана. Бывший миллиардер казался напряженным, как школьник.  
— Какой типичный и в то же время интересный случай, мистер Риз… — пробормотал он. — Человек пришел на шестидесятое шоссе в поисках чистого мастерства, — он махнул рукой, и ожила часть композиции, показав мистера Кэмбела, вероятно, в мастерской: он обтачивал что-то на станке, вроде бы, ножку стула. — И он добился этого мастерства, прекрасно добился, — Финч махнул рукой, и на этот раз вновь ожила часть картинки, ту, на которую Риз смотрел ранее. Там действительно несколько детей бежали за птицей, а Кэмбел смотрел издалека.  
Птица пролетела мимо плеча Риза, едва не задев его крылом, и истаяла в темноте за его спиной. Только на таком расстоянии можно стало рассмотреть, что она сделана из дерева.  
— ...Но потом ему стало страшно платить цену, которую положено платить за истинное мастерство — одиночество и в конечном счете безумие, — буднично заметил Финч, оживляя третий эпизод. В нем происходило что-то непонятное: вращались деревянные колеса размером чуть не до потолка, метались деревянные руки, а в центре этой катавасии, съежившись и обхватив голову руками, сидел Дэйв Кэмбел, удивительно маленький и невзрачный. — Тогда он, разумеется, явился сюда, чтобы выяснить, как можно сжульничать — отказаться от дара и вернуться к семье, сохранив, желательно, те секреты ремесла, которые можно применить за пределами шоссе. Трусость, ненадежность, эгоизм… обычные человеческие пороки, — Финч говорил грустно. Он больше не выглядел удивленным и заинтересованным, только сосредоточенным и разочарованным. — Итог, разумеется, один.  
Он вновь стукнул тростью; розово-голубые силуэты вновь собрались внутрь плотника, как будто их и не было. Свечение унялось, вновь собравшись в один лунный луч от потолка до пола.  
Но Кэмбел стоял так же неподвижно, как простоял во время всей речи Финча. Глаза у него были стеклянными.  
— Что ты с ним сделал? — жестко спросил Риз.  
— Пока ничего, просто прочел, — Финч говорил так, как будто он предложил гостю вытереть ноги. — Как книгу. Но теперь…  
Он вздохнул, повернулся к Ризу. У него было фантастически выразительное лицо, это Риз заметил еще тогда, когда за ним охотился. Сейчас у Финча были чуть приподняты брови, чуть опущен один уголок рта. Выражение этакой безнадежной иронии, готовности сделать что-то неприятное или опасное, но крайне необходимое.  
— Я не могу позволить таким людям проникнуть в Библиотеку, — пояснил он. — Вот вы, мистер Риз. Вы пришли, рискуя, в тот час, когда книги не спали. Вы попросились записаться. Вы стремились спасти человека — похвальное стремление. Вы не хотели уходить с шоссе. Но этот визитер трус, а для трусов ответ один.  
— Вы его убьете? — осведомился Риз.  
И улыбнулся. Это была привычка, позаимствованная от Кары. Со временем Риз начал находить в этой манере определенную прелесть.  
Финч покачал головой.  
— Я против кровопролития, — сказал он ровным тоном без намека на интонацию. — Но… Знаете, когда-то, в юности, я мечтал быть супергероем. Иллюстратором-супергероем. Я мечтал… рисовать ловушки для своих врагов. Изображать собственную реальность. Когда я получил эту работу, вместе с ней пришли определенные преимущества.  
Финч провел тростью по полу, и от его ног к центру зала, к застывшему плотнику, потянулась медленно, как горящий бикфордов шнур, сияющая трещина.  
— Да разверзнется бездна, — мрачно и торжественно проговорил Финч. — Да поглотит она…  
— Тебя! — крикнул Роберт Джордан: Риз хорошо запомнил этот юношеский нервный фальцет.  
Сам обладатель фальцета появился из дальней тени, Риз даже вздрогнул и вновь ощутил ледяную волну страха и стыда: он опять не заметил парня! То ли отвлекся на Финча, то ли все-таки голова.  
«Гарри Поттер», сумасшедший книжник, выбежал, торопясь и проскальзывая по мраморному полу, словно мальчишка по льду, прямо перед плотником и чиркнул чем-то по полу — вроде бы, обыкновенным мелком. Перед этой иллюзорной преградой трещина вильнула, пошла в сторону. Джордан же схватил плотника за рукав и потянул его в сторону, прочь из пятна света.  
— Ваша подрывная активность, мистер Джордан! — процедил Финч и вновь приподнял трость — но на сей раз Джон не медлил.  
Он перехватил руку библиотекаря и так вывернул ее, что палка, бесполезная, упала на шахматный пол.  
— Вот как, — прозрачные серые глаза Финча уставились на Джона с упреком и разочарованием. — Ну что, мистер Риз… За вами уже водилось предательство.  
— Прошлый раз оно было в твою пользу, — кивнул Риз.  
Горло сжалось. Было неприятно и тяжело, перед глазами плыли черные точки. Мать вашу, ему в самом деле понравился этот Финч! В самом деле понравился! Права была Кара. На этой работе нельзя допускать личных симпатий.  
— Видимо, мне повезло. Что теперь? Сломаете мне руку? Или шею?  
Неожиданно для себя Риз зарычал. Рык рвался откуда-то из глубины души: откуда-то оттуда, где танцевали тени, где мальчишка Родни умирал от удара ножом у него на руках, где смеялась Кара, направляя пистолет на Джессику. Он сделал шаг ближе, сам не зная, кого и что собирается ломать, но тут сзади закричал Джордан:  
— Риз! Не трогайте его, это опасно! Только отпихните палку, он нас не догонит!  
Этот голос тоже звучал знакомо, и тоже напоминал о чем-то. Может быть, о пресловутой университетской степени в области лингвистики и мировой литературы. Не отрывая глаз от испуганно расширившихся значков Финча, Джон отпихнул палку ногой, как было велено, и оттолкнул Финча в другую сторону, отпустив его руку. Сам же он развернулся и скакнул во тьму — туда, где, как он прекрасно видел, ковылял, словно в полусне, плотник и где Джордан тщетно тащил его за руку и не мог утащить. Неудивительно: мальчишка был ниже на голову и раза в два, если не в три тоньше.  
Джон подхватил руку плотника и перекинул ее через свое плечо.  
— Показывай дорогу, — хрипло потребовал он у мальчишки.

 **Глава 10. Беседа  
**  
— Хорошо заточенный нож на деле удобнее опасной бритвы, мистер Риз, — менторским тоном заметил Джордан. — Просто в последний век школа бритья во многом утеряна, и большинство профессиональных, даже очень хороших парикмахеров совершают одну и ту же ошибку…  
— Этот нож ни на что, кроме бритья, не годится, — раздраженно ответил Джон, которому тонкости профессионального бритья были до лампочки — его просто достала двухнедельная бородка. — И не зови меня мистером.  
Джордан цокнул языком.  
— Голову назад, _Джон_ , — он выделил имя голосом. — Не я виноват, что свой старый нож ты…  
— Да-да, конечно, — Джон сполз по стулу вниз и откинул голову на спинку. Не самая удобная поза, но немного можно потерпеть.  
— Лезвие у горла переживешь? — немного нервно спросил Джордан. — Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты вдруг сломал мне шею или запястье…  
— У меня хорошая выдержка, — равнодушно заметил Джон.  
Даже сквозь латексные перчатки, которые Роберт носил не снимая, чувствовалось, какие у него теплые пальцы. Он действовал осторожно, не вполне доверяя тяжелому ножу, но ясно было, что опыт в этом деле у него есть. Если верить Джордану, опыта ему во многом было не занимать.  
Полотенце, которое только что почти обжигало кожу, тяжелой теплой массой лежало на шее. Прикосновение холодной стали не волновало: дело привычки. Как ни странно, Джон действительно доверял Джордану — по крайней мере, доверял, что тот не перережет ему горло. За прошедшие пару недель много всего случилось. Общие враги, а уж тем более общие военные действия сближают. У них же с Джорданом нарисовалось множество противников: Хранитель, Грант, Библиотека… Шестидесятое шоссе в целом.  
Книги (по крайней мере, большая их часть). Джоново проклятье. Робертово проклятье. Жизнь.  
Джону казалось, что они проигрывают. Но, в общем, это хотя бы было весело.  
Наверное.  
Нож спустился к шее, прижался прямо под подбородком. Джордан не скоблил, брил ровными легкими касаниями, совершенно бесшумно и почти неощутимо. Но там, где проходило лезвие и его руки, коже дышалось легче. Джон почти с тоской подумал: если бы так можно было сделать с ним самим. Соскоблить этот груз, пусть даже с верхним слоем кожи, пусть даже до боли, до крови…  
Чуть было не тряхнул головой — что за глупости лезут. К счастью, рефлексы не подвели, удержали импульс: очень глупо дергать головой во время опасного бритья. Руки сами собой сжали подлокотники кресла.  
— Задел? — с тревогой спросил Роберт.  
— Нет, — коротко ответил Риз. — Задумался.  
— С тобой и такое бывает? — саркастический смешок. И чуть позже: — Ну вот, первый раз готов.  
— Первый?!  
— Положено три вообще-то…  
— Еще один, — твердо пресек эти перфекционистские замашки Джон. — Не больше.  
Томик «Робинзона Крузо» на ближайшей полке мелко затрясся — захихикал. Роберт фыркнул и подошел к столу, где был подключен старенький электрический чайник и стоял пластиковый таз: мочить полотенце заново.  
— Тебе-то нужна ответная любезность? — уточнил Джон.  
— В отличие от некоторых, я пока еще могу пользоваться зеркалом, — ответил Роберт. Тренированное ухо Риза уловило в голосе натянутость, которая говорила о легкой обиде — с чего бы? Потом он сообразил. Должно быть, Джордану требовалось бриться хорошо если раз в пару недель. А парень очень болезненно сносил любые намеки на свой возраст.  
Вот если бы кто сделал Джона опять двадцатилетним — он бы только радовался.  
Горячее полотенце второй раз легло на лицо.  
И вдруг Джон неожиданно для себя перехватил ладонь Роберта в синей перчатке, задержал в своей. На секунду всего, потом отпустил.  
Мальчишка посмотрел на него нечитаемо из-под очков и продолжил заворачивать мягкую ткань.  
— Не задуши, — хрипло напомнил Джон.  
— Никогда, — просто ответил Роберт.

***

_...две недели назад…_

...Пока они вели плотника темными проходами между стеллажами, Джон успел сурово выругать себя за опрометчивость. От чего он, собственно, рванулся спасать Дэйва Кэмбела? Кто знает, что там в бездне, куда хотел упрятать его Финч? Почему поверил мальчишке, которого Финч назвал «самым страшным своим кошмаром»? Это место явно действует по своим законам, а он рванулся, не разобравшись, и теперь могут прихлопнуть и его, и плотника — вот уж кто вообще ни в чем не виноват.  
— Сюда, сюда, — Роберт Джордан легко касался стеллажей, разворачивая их одним движением руки. — И вот теперь сюда…  
Они протискивались в какие-то узкие щели, пару раз опускались на колени и проползали под полкой. Кэмбел начал понемногу приходить в себя, но все еще послушно шел, куда его направляли, и делал то, что говорили. Наконец они вдруг оказались на лестничном пролете, ведущем вниз, где книг, для разнообразия, не было — только голые кирпичные стены. В проходе светила единственная лампочка под потолком, внизу лестницы. Верхние ступени утопали во тьме, и Ризу пришлось повозиться, чтобы аккуратно доставить Кэмбела вниз. За лестницей начинался коридор, тоже книг лишенный. На стенах белели нарисованные мелом полустертые символы, которые показались Ризу смутно знакомыми. В конце коридора открылось высокое подвальное помещение, потолок в котором подпирали кирпичные арки. Под потолком его пересекала целая гирлянда старомодных ламп накаливания. Джордан щелкнул выключателем, и они засияли мертвенно-белым, осветив выщербленные стены и обитый жестью прямоугольный люк в возвышении в дальнем углу.  
В помещении книги все-таки имелись — стопками на полу. Из книг же было сложено что-то наподобие кровати у стены, на которой валялся скомканный спальный мешок с неуместно яркой розовой подкладкой. На круглом обшарпанном пластиковом столе лежал удлинитель, провод от которого убегал куда-то в угол. В удлинитель был включен старый пластиковый чайник, рядом стояла неподключенная электроплитка, пластиковый контейнер, набитый коробками лапши мгновенного приготовления и «Хот Покетс», и неожиданно хорошая белая фарфоровая кружка с темной полосой по краю. На одном из стульев висела куртка.  
«Это он так живет», — понял Риз.  
— Ну вот, так я живу, — Джордан дернул плечом. — Добро пожаловать в мою скромную обитель и все такое. Если вы голодны, налетайте, это нездешнее, это можно есть. Я утром сделаю вылазку, принесу еще.  
— Так ты человек? Не порождение библиотеки? — это было первое, что вырвалось у Риза изо рта. Он винил, пожалуй, удар по голове.  
Роберт Джордан скривил рот странным, циничным образом — гримаса как-то не шла к его молодому лицу. Глаза сразу сделались старше.  
— Немножко меньше, чем вы, мистер Риз. Или примерно так же, коль скоро на вас проклятье. Но в целом примерно человек. Телесные потребности все те же самые.  
— На тебе тоже проклятье? — уточнил Риз, все еще поддерживая Кэмбела за локоть, хотя, пожалуй, стоило бы уже опустить куда-то этот бесполезный груз.  
— Не совсем, но да, мы оба попали, — кивнул Джордан.  
— Откуда ты меня знаешь?  
— И вы меня тоже знаете. Но под другим именем. Мои… обстоятельства… мешают мне его назвать. Я потерял право на него и на все другие имена. Их у меня украли, — Джордан вздохнул и поправил очки. — Так, как сейчас, я выглядел тридцать лет, две пластические операции и одну аварию назад. Поэтому, полагаю, узнать меня трудно… Мой настоящий облик достался другому существу. Вы с ним уже встретились, хотя я и пытался вас предостеречь.  
Джон моргнул. Потом все-таки пристроил Кэмбела на единственный стул. Осторожно спросил:  
— Гарольд Рен? Финч?  
Джордан поморщился.  
— Пожалуйста, не произносите это имя при мне. Неприятно. Как гвоздем по стеклу.

***

_...сейчас..._

В Библиотеке был выходной — воскресенье. На воскресенье Хранитель обесточивал вычислительный центр. Поэтому, когда они закончили с бритьем, делать оказалось решительно нечего. Если, конечно, не отправиться исследовать казематы — туда вела железная дверь в углу. Джон все хотел проверить, можно ли использовать их как запасной выход. Роберт в очередной раз возразил ему, сказав, что лучше туда лишний раз не ходить и вообще эту дверь даже не трогать на всякий случай. Джон, наученный опытом, до поры до времени не стал с ним спорить: Джордан, как правило, оказывался прав насчет Библиотеки. Тогда, подчеркнуто не глядя на Джона, Роберт разобрал часть книг из своей кровати и достал заветный деревянный сундучок.  
Джон уже давно знал, что там хранится. Знал он и то, что ничего в тексте не поймет. Но все равно едва боролся со жгучим желанием взглянуть, как же продвигаются дела. Какое-то неутолимое, общечеловеческое любопытство — влезть в работу товарища.  
Он отошел в собственный угол, где его спальный мешок был постелен на толстый слой расплющенных картонных коробок — не мог он так спокойно спать на здешних книгах, как Роберт. Размялся слегка, отжался от пола раз сто… Поймав на себе третий косой взгляд Роберта, он истолковал его правильно и накинул куртку.  
— Пойду пройдусь, — сказал. — Принести тебе сандвич?  
— Возьми еще чая, — не отрывая глаз от мелко исписанных тетрадных листов, проговорил Роберт. — Кончается.  
Джон пожал плечами.  
Еду они воровали: денег в Библиотеке не водилось, а заработать возможности не было. С другой стороны, можно ли назвать воровством ситуацию, когда тебя совершенно не замечают? (Все, кроме небесных стражей, конечно). Роберт был уверен, что можно, и до появления Джона его непреклонные этические принципы позволяли ему брать только самую дешевую еду и только в самых необходимых количествах. Джон положил этому конец: объективно доказал, что от миски салата данверское кафе не обеднеет, а цинга им совершенно ни к чему.  
Выйти из Библиотеки в выходной ничего не стоило. Двери перед Джоном, конечно, не открывались, но можно было открыть любое окно и вылезти. Другое дело, что окна эти вели в непредсказуемые места...  
Больше всего окон вело в Либерти, но Джон не стал рисковать и разыскивать знакомые. Вылез в первое же, которое попалось ему по дороге, — узкое, в тупике, между двумя стеллажами с подшивками «Нью-Йорк Таймс» за какой год — не разобрать.  
На той стороне окно оказалось в полуподвальном этаже утопающего в мостовой старинного здания, и Джон подпер раму кирпичом, чтобы не захлопнулось.  
В Библиотеку — или в торговый центр «Лайбери» — можно было попасть отовсюду, как заверил его Роберт, и не через окно, а вполне нормально, через дверь. Но это значило — напрашиваться на поединок с Хранителем. А Финч давно точил на Джона зуб.  
Особняк, из которого он вылез, как оказалось, стоял на боковой улице. Напротив на узком окне сушился полосатый детский матрасик, рыжая кошка спала на солнцепеке. Идиллия.  
В двух шагах налево улица расширялась, круто забирая вверх, старинную брусчатку сменял нормальный асфальт. Здесь было что-то вроде небольшой площади, где прямо из высокой беленой стены бил фонтан в виде львиной морды, опадая в небольшой бассейн. Напротив фонтана темнело длинной пустой верандой кафе с бело-красным навесом — точь-в-точь, как давешний матрасик.  
Джону пришла в голову одна мысль и, прежде чем подойти к кафе, он заглянул в фонтан.  
Как и следовало ожидать, по воде шла рябь, и своего лица Джон разглядеть не смог.  
Он услышал знакомое карканье: ворон опустился на плечо, попытался клюнуть в ухо, но Джон привычно отдернул голову. Хугин, значит. Мунин вел себя спокойнее.  
С птицей на плече (та перебирала лапами, пытаясь сохранить равновесие, но упрямо не слезала — ленилась) перешел улицу, поднялся на деревянный помост. За стойкой никого не было: все в подсобке. Джон был уверен, что никто и не появится. Поэтому он подошел к кофемашине и сотворил себе большую чашку капучино без сахара — неожиданно хорошего.  
Горько-сливочный вкус был приятен. Из другой жизни, которая ушла и никогда не вернется. Вкус воли для заключенного. Риз поглядел в чашку, на белую пену, в которой медленно лопались пузырьки. Тут гадай или не гадай — исход, собственно, один.  
Правда, может быть, если Роберт успеет дописать книгу… Но на это надежды мало, честно говоря.  
Когда Джон поднял глаза, то увидел, что за столиком сидит Финч собственной персоной.  
— Добрый день, мистер Риз, — проговорил Хранитель напряженно и невыразительно. — Могу я навязать вам свою компанию на несколько минут?

_***_

_...две недели назад…_

Когда плотник пришел в себя, он долго о чем-то говорил, глядя на Риза и Джордана странными, блестящими глазами. Джордан морщился, отнекивался. Джон все никак не мог понять, о чем это они. Слова долетали шумом. Потом сообразил, вспомнил: ему ведь объясняла Джесс, которая не носила фамилию Смут — он не может слышать благодарности. Стало муторно.  
Раньше бы Джон подумал: да что такое, невелика беда. Но есть граница того, что может выдержать человек. Иногда достаточно и соломинки.  
«У меня все прекрасно, — сказал себе Джон. — Однажды я выдержал шестнадцать часов допроса электричеством и не назвал даже своего имени».  
Память горчила: почему-то казалось, что это был не он нынешний, а кто-то другой — крепче, моложе. А сейчас в его броне слишком много трещин. Как будто бы шкура с возрастом должна только нарастать…  
Он встал и отошел в сторону от стола, разминая ноги. Кружилась голова. Отчаянно захотелось спать, но Джон это желание привычно подавил и принялся вспоминать стандартные коды и шифры.  
— ...Я и подумать не мог, что все так! — закончил плотник. — А вы… вы тут живете? — он переводил взгляд с Джордана на Риза.  
— Мы тоже сюда попали, — проговорил Роберт. И добавил, видимо, догадавшись о причине его неловкости: — Мы люди.  
— Прости, приятель, но твой напарник на человека не очень похож, — неожиданно возразил плотник. — Я тут всякого насмотрелся, мне уже видно.  
Джон с удивлением развернулся. У Роберта тоже слегка выпучились глаза.  
— Я думал, из нас двоих больше заколдован тут он, — Джон постарался говорить мягким, логичным тоном.  
— Мужик, за тобой столько всего тянется, — замотал головой спасенный. — Я бы даже на дерево положить не взялся.  
— Что значит «положить на дерево»? — тут же с искренним любопытством среагировал Джордан.  
Кэмбел помялся, попытался возразить, что это-де суеверие и что он сам толком не знает, работает ли оно; потом объяснил, что среди прочих умений, которые он прихватил на трассе, есть и умение делать всяческие талисманы и обереги, которые, если носить их на себе, а потом сжечь, оттягивают часть вреда, причиненного хозяину.  
— Но за тобой такой хвост тянется, что мне пришлось бы резать оберег размером с бревно, — закончил он. — Без обид. Сколько ты тут уже, год, два?  
Джон прикинул в уме.  
— Будет четвертый день.  
— Однако, — мрачно вздохнул Кэмбел.  
— Кэмбел, — перехватил инициативу Джордан, — я должен сказать вам, что на шестидесятом шоссе нет каких-то определенных правил. И вообще правил нет, если не считать «золотое правило» в его более страшном воплощении.  
— То есть? — не понял плотник.  
— Как ты хочешь, чтобы с тобой поступали, так и ты поступай с другими, — со вздохом процитировал Джордан. — Только шоссе часто показывает тебе то, чего ты в самом деле ждешь или боишься. Я не скажу, что оно специально пытается раздавить путников, нет. Но оно наваливает на тебя груз, пропорциональный тому, который ты и так носишь, — он искоса взглянул на Джона. — Чем сильнее человек, тем быстрее он ломается.  
— Я еще пока даже не трескаюсь, — пообещал Джон Роберту.  
И тут же подумал: а не ты ли только что думал о трещинах в броне… Но уступать юнцу (даже если он на самом деле никакой не юнец, а враз помолодевший пятидесятилетний компьютерный гений) не хотелось.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Кэмбел, — а с практической точки зрения? Есть из этой библиотеки какой-нибудь выход? Этот рыжий, Грант, сказал, что есть.  
— И вы ему поверили? — удивился Риз.  
— Ну не то чтобы поверил, — Кэмбел досадливо дернул щекой. — А выбор у меня какой?  
Роберт коротко иронично выдохнул, чуть приподняв брови и левый уголок рта — характерная финчевская гримаса, как успел заметить Риз.  
— Мистер Грант — трикстер по своей природе, — он тут же перебил себя, — я имею в виду, что он никогда ничего не делает просто так. Например, он никогда не лжет, но и редко говорит всю правду. Выход отсюда действительно есть… или то, что я принимаю за выход. Но он двухступенчатый. Не все так просто.  
Роберт полез в висевшую у себя на боку сумку и вытащил оттуда ту самую тетрадь.  
— Вам нужно будет написать свое имя на странице…  
Риз перехватил его руку быстрее, чем Джордан успел протянуть Кэмбелу ручку. Парень зашипел от боли.  
— Мистер Риз!  
— Кончай именовать меня «мистер», — посоветовал ему Джон самым дружеским тоном, на который был способен. — И я не позволю ему нигде расписаться, пока ты не объяснишь, в чем дело.  
— Я к этому и веду! — Роберт смотрел на Джона с раздражением, без малейшей тени испуга. Понимал, должно быть, что Джон может в одно мгновение сломать ему шею или, еще проще, загнать осколок переносицы в лобную долю — и не боялся. — Позвольте мне объяснить, а потом уже принимайтесь за свои… варварские методы.  
— Это должно быть чертовски хорошее объяснение, — Джон подчеркнуто неторопливо разжал пальцы.  
— Оно у меня есть! Просто обычно не хватает времени!  
— Мать вашу, я и сам не дурак где-то просто так расписываться! — прервал их Кэмбел. — И так уже чуть в рабство к одному эльфу не влетел! Давайте говорите толком, что тут происходит.

***

_…сейчас..._

— Навязать компанию, — пробормотал Риз, в упор глядя на Хранителя за столиком кафе. — Интересно вы выражаетесь. Тут уж либо спрашивайте, либо навязывайте.  
Хугин подтверждающе каркнул и спрыгнул на стойку. Щелкнул клювом свое отражение. Глупая птица, даром что символ интеллекта.  
— Уверяю, я не удерживаю вас каким-нибудь силовым полем, — Финч говорил ровно и монотонно, сцепив руки на скатерти. Правая ладонь до сих пор была замотана в бинты — очевидно, регенерировать, как Росомаха из мультфильма, Хранитель не умел. — Вы вольны уйти в любой момент. Просто после того, как вы уже две недели так неоднозначно вмешиваетесь в работу Библиотеки, я подумал, вам захочется выслушать и другую сторону. Кстати, это Хугин или Мунин?  
— Откуда вы знаете?  
— Выбор имен в данном случае более чем очевиден. Итак, как насчет разговора?  
Риз приподнял бровь. Оценил перспективы.  
Он не обманывал себя: Финч мог многое и, вероятно, был опасен. Джордан считал, что возможности Финча во многом ограничены стенами Библиотеки, а за ее пределами он более или менее обычный человек. Если это правда, Джону нечего было его бояться даже в наручниках и с мешком на голове. Если это не правда… Ну что ж, тогда, чтобы прикончить его, Финчу незачем было просить Джона присесть за столик, он мог сделать это, как только вошел в кафе.  
Джон кивнул и занял место рядом с Хранителем.  
— Я вас слушаю.  
— Я не помешаю? — это сказал не Финч.  
Риз обернулся и, к своему удивлению, увидел давешнего рыжего ловкача, которого он спас тогда на улице в Нью-Йорке — в другой, уже забытой жизни. Все было на месте: и твидовый костюм, и неестественно рыжие волосы, и трубка в виде обезьяньей головы.  
О. Ж. Грант собственной персоной, американский лепрекон.  
Хозяин (или, по крайней мере, распорядитель) шестидесятого шоссе, если верить Джордану. Ответственный за все их неприятности.  
Первый порыв Риза был встать и двинуть ему как следует в морду. Второй — не размениваться на морду, а сразу сломать шею.  
(«Бесполезно, — сказал ему в разговоре Роберт. — Когда я только попал в Библиотеку, я пробовал его подстеречь. Он часто чай пьет с Хранителем. Вколол ему сукцинилхолин, так он только посмеялся». — «Откуда ты достал сукцинилхолин?» — «Позаимствовал в скорой».)  
Риз поступил разумно — откинулся на спинку стула и проговорил:  
— Надо же. Я не думал, что ты покажешься.  
— Ну что ты, Джон, — протянул Грант, лукаво щурясь. — Мне безумно нравится за тобой наблюдать. Какие приключения! Какие художества! В Килтауне ты меня, правда, разочаровал: я-то рассчитывал на боевик, а ты просто мимо прошел. Но с тенью очень мило получилось. И последствия… — он косо взглянул на Хранителя. — Ожидаемые.  
Хугин перелетел к Гранту и приземлился ему на голову — видимо, рыжая шевелюра его заинтересовала. Грант никак не прореагировал.  
— Меня не очень легко напугать, — хмыкнул Джон. — Если ты за мной наблюдал, О. Ж., то должен был это заметить. Или ты не просто мудак, который любит выкидывать дурацкие шутки, но еще и идиот?  
Хугин выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы оттолкнуться и улететь по своим делам — видимо, сообщать Джордану о неожиданной встрече. Человеческую речь вороны передавать не умели, но Роберт как-то извлекал из них самую общую информацию.  
— Мистер Риз, я советовал бы вам быть немного вежливее, — проговорил Хранитель. — Вы не представляете, с кем разговариваете.  
— Да ладно, — фыркнул Грант, чуть касаясь локтя Финча и закусывая трубку. — Тем более, что он прав. Его непросто напугать. Другое дело чувство вины. Чувствуешь себя виноватым, Джон?  
Грант скосил глаза на забинтованную руку Хранителя.  
— Едва ли, — расслабленно ответил Джон.  
— Ты еще скажи, что приказ выполнял, — обаятельно засмеялся Грант. — Ну не правда ли, Гарольд, какой занятный персонаж! Самое то, что нужно для сказки.  
— Ваши метафоры оставляют желать много лучшего, — сухо сказал Финч. — Ну какая сказка, скажите на милость?  
— Страшная, конечно, — Грант подмигнул. — Самая страшная сказка — о безнадежности, — тут он обратился к Джону. — Твой друг еще не понял, что пишет именно ее? Зря, зря…  
— Не трогайте Джордана, — процедил Риз сквозь зубы.  
— А, так ты действительно считаешь его другом? Быстро у вас все, — Грант поцокал языком. — Я-то думал, Гарольд зря решил с тобой поговорить, но, видимо, пора уже.  
— Да, насчет этого… — Хранитель помялся. На лице, сменяя друг друга, пробежали тревога, что-то похожее на вину, неудобство… Должно быть, очень хорошо играл. У Джордана — молодого Финча — лицо было не таким выразительным, хоть и более подвижным. Может быть, пластические операции, о которых он говорил (Джордан не мог похвастаться ясностью памяти, но, по его словам, он прошел в свое время как минимум через две, чтобы скрыться от АНБ), повредили его основную мимику, и ему пришлось развивать микровыражения, а может быть, дело было в другом. У Роберта были глаза идеалиста, глаза человека на перепутье. У Хранителя были глаза человека на вершине горы, который видел все эти дороги внизу и знал, чем они кончались.  
— Я подумал, вы находитесь под впечатлением, что я не человек, — проговорил Финч осторожно. — Что я какой-то монстр, укравший у мистера Джордана его имя и внешность. Так он вам сказал?  
— А у вас есть альтернативная версия? — уточнил Джон. — По-вашему, что же, все наоборот? Дай угадаю, он украл у вас память о молодости, и поэтому вы такая бездушная скотина?  
Лицо Хранителя дернулось, на миг на нем появилась такая беспомощность, что Джону чуть не стало неловко. Чуть. Он давно уже не смущался даже самой талантливой игрой.  
— Нет, все мои воспоминания при мне, — возразил Хранитель на удивление мягко. — Просто, видите ли, Роберт Джордан — не человек совсем. Вы уже знаете, что все здесь, на шоссе, сталкиваются со своими страхами, кошмарами?.. Я уже говорил. Он — мой кошмар. Может быть, не такой ужасный, как можно подумать, может быть, даже обаятельный для людей посторонних, но тем не менее не настоящий…  
— Он ест, пьет и пользуется туалетом, — фыркнул Джон. — Вполне настоящий, на мой вкус.  
— Да, симпатичный юноша, — покровительственно улыбнулся Грант, и желание врезать ему посетило Джона с новой силой.  
— У него даже имени нет! — возмущение, которое Хранитель умудрился выразить одними интонациями, у кого-то другого сошло бы за крик. — Вы знаете, почему его зовут Роберт Джордан? Вы знаете, по ком звонит колокол? Я так назвал этого мальчишку, я придумал это имя, потому что он, юный, самоуверенный глупец, сражается в войне, которую не понимает! Он воплощает мои худшие качества, с которыми я боролся всю жизнь: фанатизм, самоуверенность, неумение считаться с ценой, которая будет заплачена за действия, неумение просчитать все последствия… — Хранитель легко стукнул пальцами по столу. — Я понимаю, мистер Риз, что вы считаете себя обязанным помогать в его безнадежном предприятии… Но вы хоть раз подумали, что происходит с теми людьми, которых вы «спасаете»? — кавычки вокруг последнего слова были слышны четко.  
— Задумывался, — ответил Риз. — А вы задумываетесь о том, что происходит с теми, кого вы отправляете в Бездну?  
— Разумеется, — кивнул Хранитель. — Вы видели, чем я занимаюсь днем? Я помогаю людям, даю советы. Они могут следовать им, могут не следовать… Но если они им следуют, у них все получаются. Меня уважают в Либерти, в Данвере, в Омаке и еще в десятке городов, с которыми прямо контактирует Библиотека. С теми же нарушителями, которые приходят ночью в надежде украсть книгу или артефакт… — он поморщился, — вот ведь ужасное словцо из компьютерной игрушки! Да какие вообще у меня могут быть артефакты?.. Тех я тоже направляю на истинный путь. Просто более... резко.  
— Тогда почему никого из них больше не видно на шоссе? — жестко спросил Джон. — Почему Джордан спасал братьев, пришедших искать сестер? Мужей, которые пришли за женами, и жен, которые пришли за мужьями? После того, как их близкие сгинули в Библиотеке?  
— А почему они должны быть на шоссе? — хмуро спросил его Хранитель. — Или вы думаете, что выход наружу может быть только так же пассивен и необременителен, каким его предлагает мистер Джордан? Из Бездны они _могут_ выйти в так называемый «нормальный мир», мистер Риз. Если не все доходят… ну что ж, вы сами знаете, что шоссе не играет в игрушки.  
— Я не знаю, во что играет шоссе, — медленно произнес Риз. — И я не знаю, во что играете вы, — он повернулся к Гранту, — но когда я это выясню, вам это не понравится.  
— О, я не игрок, — усмехнулся рыжий. — Я, мой дорогой, правила игры.

***

_...две недели назад..._

Правила игры в ЦРУ были таковы, что никому лучше не доверять. Кроме напарника, разумеется. Риз попал в ЦРУ из «Дельты», где принцип взаимовыручки соблюдался свято — там, где земля горит под ногами, иначе нельзя. Как показала жизнь, он был слишком наивен. Напарник может предать — даже после того, как вы съели вместе пуд соли и свинца, даже после того, как штопали друг друга на задворках Мумбаи, заливаясь поганым местным виски. Может выстрелить в тебя со словами «Ничего личного, приказ сверху» — и, вот ирония, сразу после того, как Джон отказался сделать то же самое по тому же приказу.  
Джон до сих пор хорошо помнил улыбку Кары в тот момент.  
Роберт Джордан не был ему напарником. Никем он ему не был, так, то ли какой-то мальчишка со сверхъестественными способностями, то ли заколдованный бывший «объект» (пусть и отпущенный самим Ризом по целому ряду причин, не последней из которых, как сейчас думал Джон, была просто его глухая злость на Контору и систему в целом), то ли вообще хер знает кто.  
Поэтому когда Джордан сказал ему, что люди, превращенные в книги, имеют шанс выбраться с шоссе на свободу, вернуться в нормальную жизнь, если книги отсканировать в компьютер, Джон ему не поверил.  
Кэмбел тоже не поверил: взгляд у него был самый скептический.  
— Это все не просто так, — вздохнул Джордан, сжав пальцами переносицу. Он был похож на учителя, которого заставили десять раз объяснять один и тот же материал отстающим. — Книга — это информация. Она заперта на аналоговом носителе. Перевод в цифровой, чисто информационный носитель освобождает ее. Именно поэтому Хранитель не пользуется компьютерами: боится, что машины разрушат его крепость.  
«Да, — подумал Джон, — что еще ожидать от создателя огромного зловещего суперкомпьютера: разумеется, он поет хвалу электронной технике!»  
— Компьютеры тоже хранят информацию на материальных носителях, — сказал он вслух.  
— И передают ее по воздуху, — приподнял уголок рта Джордан. — Точнее, по радио. В виде определенной последовательности колебаний.  
— То есть ты хочешь ввести книги, в которые превратились эти люди, в машину, чтобы машина передала их по вайфаю? — не поверил Джон.  
Джордан вздохнул.  
— Посмотрите на эти книги, — предложил он. — И вы, мистер Кэмбел. Только, пожалуйста, не заглядывайте в середину и уж тем более в конец — это очень личное.  
Роберт подошел к своему неортодоксальному ложу и вытащил оттуда штук пять книг в случайном порядке. Протянул их Джону.  
Одна оказалась тонким глянцевым справочником «Правила обращения с собаками», автор — некая Марина Пауэлс. Первая страница начиналась так: «Рождение человека ничем не отличается от рождения пса. Все мы приходим в этот мир, стремясь только к материнскому теплу; мы — одно; мы — универсум, алкающий тепла и ласки; и мы еще не знаем, кому из нас суждено быть вожаком, а кому омегой». Другая — «Памятные записки» некоего капитана в отставке Дж. Дж. Эверетта — содержала на первой странице размеры и вес новорожденного. Третья и четвертая книга назывались «История обо мне» и «Жизнь обыкновенной девушки» (имен авторов Джон не запомнил). Каждая начиналась примерно одинаково: «Первое, что я помню в жизни...»  
Больше всего Джона поразило, что эти две последние были самыми толстыми, те еще кирпичи.  
— Сколько же возни, — пробормотал он.  
— Там стоит хороший сканер, да и Счетовод мне помогает, — Джордан сразу ухватил суть проблемы. — Но да, небыстро. Проблема в том, что Хранитель почти не спит и почти никуда не отлучается. А я могу это делать только тогда, когда он не патрулирует Библиотеку.  
— Ладно, — пробормотал Кэмбел, потирая лицо (он сидел, обложившись книгами из Джордановской кровати, и, вопреки инструкциям Джордана, пролистывал по несколько страниц, а потом откладывал каждую). — Это поэтому у тебя их столько накопилось?  
Джордан удушливо, по-детски покраснел.  
— Да, — пробормотал он. — Они тяжелые, и времени мало… Я стараюсь, и иногда мне удается много сразу… Но все равно накапливаются.  
— Меня больше беспокоит, что ты на них спишь, — Джон приподнял бровь.  
— А какая им разница! — Джордан ощетинился и стал выглядеть еще больше подростком. Ему это шло, и Джон лишний раз напомнил себе, что попадать под очарование юнца ни в коем случае нельзя.  
Всерьез, конечно, он этого не боялся и не сомневался, что в случае чего сумеет его прикончить. Но иногда симпатия становится причиной секундного колебания, а такое колебание может оказаться фатальным.  
— И что с ними случается после того, как ты их отсканируешь? — поинтересовался Кэмбел.  
— Они исчезают. Счетовод передает их по сети в большой мир. Он говорит, они возвращаются в свою жизнь, но потом имеют шанс получить то, что описано в книге, если настоящая жизнь и описанная расходятся. Поэтому я всегда прошу представить что-нибудь хорошее.  
— Кто такой Счетовод? — это уже интересовало Джона.  
— Это… — Джордан потер шею. — Я могу ошибаться, но… — он замолчал.  
— Давай, Роберт, — подтолкнул его Джон.  
Роберт кинул взгляд на Кэмбела.  
— По-моему, это компьютер, который я построил, — сказал он. — По-моему, он как-то последовал за мной сюда. И теперь помогает Хранителю следить за Либерти и другими городами… но еще и помогает мне.

***

Все трое поспорили, кому идти сканировать. Кэмбел очень хотел с Ризом и Джорданом — «как-никак, моя судьба решается». Но Роберт заметил:  
— Не обижайтесь, но у вас все-таки нет опыта. Мистер Риз — тренированный человек, он не попадется случайно тени. Вы — другое дело.  
— Не называй меня мистер, — пробормотал Риз.  
Он не спросил, какой такой тени. Подумал — наверняка страшилка вроде той, с которой он столкнулся во время игры в «мафию». И совершенно зря, потому что, когда они с Джорданом поднялись по узкому лестничному пролету и оказались в самой библиотеке, полной неестественного ночного освещения и странных теней, Джон оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что увидел.  
Посреди обычного коридора, в котором тускло светили и гудели ночные голубоватые лампы, они наткнулись на остров темноты. Джордан, не замедлив шага, нырнул туда, Джон еле успел поймать его за рукав. Это была не трусость: просто он подумал — а что если Джордан эту темноту не видит?  
— Все в порядке, — шепотом пояснил его спутник, видимо, догадавшись, к чему это. — С библиотекой бывает. Тут просто окно. Проходи.  
Джон ничего не понял, но шагнул вперед, готовясь ко всему. Оказалось, готовиться особенно нечего — просто изнутри темноты виделось, что коридор темный от начала и до конца, и только в этом месте, где тьма, из окна, прорезанного в гипсокартонной стене, падает на пол столб голубоватого фонарного света. За окном Риз разглядел кусок пустой автостоянки и будку охранника.  
— Стоянка в Омаке, — непонятно пояснил Джордан. — Это окно блуждает, но обычно где-то в этом районе. Тут иногда останавливаются скорые, я таскаю всякие лекарства. Особенно транквилизаторы.  
Джон машинально кивнул.  
Первую тень они встретили уже за поворотом. Странная эта была штука. Выглядела почти как апокрифическая фигура в капюшоне, только полупрозрачная, и внутри этой полупрозрачной тьмы пылал сине-розовый огонь, нехорошо напомнивший Ризу Бездну, которую пытался открыть Хранитель.  
Фигура пересекла перпендикулярный коридор из одного стеллажа в другой, не обратив на них ни малейшего внимания.  
— Они как в Пакмане, — объяснил Джордан. — Ходят себе и ходят. Не заметят нас, если мы не окажемся в том же коридоре одновременно с ними.  
— Почему коридоры?  
— Не знаю, — Джордан пожал плечами. — Но у меня есть теория, что здешние коридоры — это проекция шоссе. И что вся Библиотека — это центр шоссе, или шоссе — проекция библиотеки на линию судьбы отдельного человека...  
Риз скривил губы, про себя подумав, что некоторых университетское образование только портит. А еще не каждому можно давать читать современных философов. Гик. Чертов гик.  
— Идем через классический английский роман, — шепотом пробормотал ему Джордан. — Они не поднимают шума.  
Из английских романистов Джон знал разве что Диккенса и Остин и понятия не имел, поднимали ли они шум. Но Джордану оставалось верить на слово. На вид «классический английский роман» ничем не отличался от прочих коридоров, удивительно было, как Джордан определил этот раздел.  
Книги действительно провожали их молча — может быть, кто-то слегка шелестел страницами, кто-то чуть дрожал на полке. Насколько Джон понял, по меркам здешних обитателей это было невероятно скромное поведение.  
За последним шкафом Роберт пробормотал «это должно быть где-то здесь», засунул руку за стеллаж и вытащил приставную лестницу.  
— Это еще зачем? — подозрительно уточнил Джон.  
— А ты как думаешь? — широко, заразительно ухмыльнулся Джордан, раскладывая лестницу. — Полезли! Только на книги не вставай, ходи по ребрам полок.  
Сверху, со стеллажей, библиотека казалась гигантским странным лабиринтом. Пыли тут не было, что неудивительно: если книги каждую ночь слетали с полок, то, понятное дело, все стряхнулось. Удивление вызывал потолок.  
Насколько помнил Джон, когда он только вошел в «Лайбери», потолок тут был, как в любом гигантском гипермаркете — голые перекрытия и балки. Таким он и остался. Примерно. Кое-где железная арматура переходила в каменные стрельчатые арки, которые поднимались высоко-высоко, куда выше, чем даже в готических соборах; кое-где ничего похожего на потолок не было вовсе, целые участки занимала чернота. Все это было скудно освещено попеременно лунным светом и флуоресцентными фиолетовыми лампами, и все простиралось куда дольше, чем разумно было бы предположить; собственно, границ «Лайбери» Джон просто не видел.  
Где-то далеко краем глаза можно было разглядеть черный маятник, что рассеянно проносился туда-сюда. Если смотреть на него в упор, маятник немедленно исчезал.  
— Это не значит, что она бесконечна, — шепотом пояснил Джордан. — Но пространство здесь свернуто в лабиринт. Пойдем, — продолжил он, делая шаг боком по широкому торцу шкафа (на этом стеллаже не было верхней крышки, видимо, чтобы не мешать книгам вылетать). — Если тебе неудобно с рюкзаком, отдай мне, я привычный.  
— Удобно, — сказал Джон.  
Он уже на самом деле забыл про рюкзак, оттягивающий плечи, — настоял взять сам. Во-первых, он не слишком доверял Джордану с бывшими людьми, как бы глупо это ни было. Во-вторых, если придется бежать, своей мускулатуре Джон тоже доверял больше.  
Они прошли по одному стеллажу, свернули-перепрыгнули на другой, потом Джордан его остановил — «пережидаем». Мимо, качаясь, проплыл черный плюмаж «тени» — оказывается, они были очень высокие, чуть ли не до потолка.  
— Компьютерная игра, — пробормотал Джон. — Пакман.  
— А я говорил, — ухмыльнулся Джордан.  
От опасности парень удивительно разошелся, словно попал в свою стихию. В нем теперь не было ничего от того собранного, замкнутого и чопорного компьютерного гения, которого Джон помнил по «настоящему» Нью-Йорку… Впрочем, у человека, пошедшего на сделку с ЦРУ, чтобы собрать искусственный интеллект, вероятно, должна быть та еще авантюрная жилка.  
Шкаф кончился. Дальше был узкий проход, за ним начинался другой. Перепрыгнуть-то его была не проблема даже без разбега. Проблема была в том, что потом нужно было так же приземлиться на узкую деревянную перемычку, а не на книги.  
— Там французские философы просвещения, — сказал Роберт. — Эти пошуметь любят. Поэтому нужно быть вдвойне осторожными…  
— Как ты это понимаешь? — проворчал Джон, меряя взглядом промежуток.  
Сам бы он, пожалуй, взялся — месяцев пять назад, когда еще был в хорошей форме — и особенно без рюкзака. Но так, как сейчас, да еще не спав пару суток…  
Джордан дьявольски улыбнулся, достал из своей сумки скомканный лист бумаги и тихонько подул на него. Лист, словно по волшебству, развернулся и перекинулся от полки до полки ровным прямым мостом без перил.  
— Все-таки магия? — спросил Джон.  
— Библиотека позволяет определенные вольности. Я похожий фокус видел в одном мультфильме, — Роберт сказал это с некоторой неловкостью, и Джон спрятал улыбку: компьютерные гики всегда остаются компьютерными гиками. — Не то чтобы я настоящий «повелитель бумаги», но, к счастью, здешняя реальность неплохо читает программный код.  
С этими словами он первый ступил на бумажный мост.  
Тот выдержал, даже не прогнулся под его кроссовками.  
Джону ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним.  
В тусклом неверном свете он различил, что бумага была исписана корявым, словно россыпь птичьих следов, почерком. Не связный текст: короткие слова, предлоги, обрывки, цифры… Больше всего похоже на программный код.  
Точно. Программный код и есть. «Ява», кажется, а может, PHP, хотя Риз был в этом не силен. Реальность его читает, стало быть…  
— Что ты умеешь делать из бумаги? — спросил Риз, когда они благополучно пересекли коридор, и мост с тихим шелестом свернулся за ними, опять легши Роберту в ладонь.  
— Мосты, логические бомбы… Их ты видел в действии. Что-то типа световых гранат. Иногда еще, если очень повезет и библиотека в хорошем настроении — прослушку. Поисковые системы — так я нахожу жертв Библиотеки и узнаю, когда Хранитель спит или отсутствует. Тут Счетовод мне помогает немного. Вот, примерно, и все.  
— Ясно, — пробормотал Джон. — Я, признаться, так до конца не верил, что именно ты построил ту штуковину.  
— Машину. И, честное слово, это был не совсем я, Риз. Я толком не могу вспомнить… — он оборвал себя. — Мне кажется, я нынешний этого не сделал бы. Это было ужасное решение. Она спасает людей, да. Но какой ценой? И каковы возможные последствия? Все равно что открыть ящик Пандоры.  
Риз ничего не ответил на это.  
Он вспомнил, как его выслеживали в Либерти, как информация о его перемещениях мгновенно поступала в полицию. Если за этим стоял Счетовод, то его нельзя было считать союзником — или, по крайней мере, нельзя было ему доверять. Ведь это он, можно сказать, заманил Риза сюда...  
Так они дальше шли в темноте, избегая теневых столбов, шагая по бумажным мостам со стеллажа на стеллаж и переговариваясь тихим шепотом. Джордан старался огибать темные участки потолка, бормоча что-то о «бездне, что вглядывается в тебя». Джон спросил у него, не та ли эта Бездна, что Хранитель попытался выпустить на Кэмбела. Джордан только дернул плечом и ответил, что тут везде где-нибудь бездна.  
— Если повезет, то снаружи, — добавил он.  
После этого Джону расхотелось спрашивать.  
Вычислительный центр Библиотеки оказался не в центре лабиринта, как почему-то думалось Джону. Он обнаружился у гипсокартонной стены, выкрашенной в тускло-кирпичный в этом освещении цвет. Это было прямоугольное пространство, отгороженное несколькими шкафами, куда с трудом втиснулось два длинных стола из ДСП, десяток простейших металлических стульев и с пяток устаревших системников. Два из пяти мониторов даже были ламповыми.  
— Прелести государственного финансирования? — поинтересовался Риз. Джордан фыркнул.  
— Закат европейской цивилизации.  
Кроме системников, здесь был всего один сканер: старый заляпанный «Эпсон», на который Джон уставился с откровенным ужасом.  
— Сколько же на нем сканировать?  
— Иногда на книгу трачу несколько ночей, — мрачно ответил Джордан. — Это не совсем честно, но я стараюсь начинать с тоненьких…  
— А сколько в день ты спасаешь пленников?  
— Когда как. Бывают пустые дни, а бывает, что двое-трое. Пять, как сегодня, — это рекорд.  
Риз прикинул объем Джордановой лежанки, прикинул, с какой скоростью она пополняется, и мрачно присвистнул.  
— Сизифов труд, — сказал он.  
— Иногда Хранитель отсутствует подолгу, и мне удается продвинуться, — произнес Джордан нейтральным тоном.  
Джон представил, как через несколько лет книгами, которые когда-то были людьми, затапливает весь Робертов подвал. Расскажите мне о безнадежности.  
Спать захотелось с утроенной силой. Да что же это такое…  
Между тем Джордан открыл свою сумку и достал оттуда давешнего «Робинзона Крузо» и несколько мелкоформатных справочников, разложил их на столах.  
— Они поднимут тревогу, — объяснил он Джону. — Их с полным правом можно назвать моими союзниками, даже друзьями.  
— С чего бы это? — уточнил Джон.  
Джордан поправил очки.  
— Все эти справочники написал я, — сказал он мягко. — Что касается Даниэля Дефо, то я… очень любил эту книжку в детстве. Почему-то она отвечает мне взаимностью.  
Джон бегло окинул обложки справочников взглядом. В полутьме было плохо разбирать буквы, но ясно было, что все они посвящены сетевой безопасности и все написаны разными авторами. Одного звали А. Сигнит, другого Дж. Дакворт, еще у трех фамилии не наводили ни на какие птичьи ассоциации.  
Джордан тем временем пошевелил мышкой, оживляя ближайший к сканеру компьютер (скринсейвер на дисплее изображал звездное небо), и открыл крышку «Эпсона». Он приступил к работе мерно и методично: шелестели страницы брошюры, тихонько гудел и посверкивал сканер; время от времени Джордан щелкал мышью, сохраняя куда-то отсканированные страницы.  
Джон обошел несколько раз по периметру маленькое помещение. Все было спокойно — насколько можно назвать спокойным такое откровенно жутковатое место. По коридорам время от времени скользили «тени», отбрасывая розово-голубые блики на библиотечные полки. Где-то равномерно тикал метроном. Где-то капала вода. На потолке, если запрокинуть голову, раскручивалась толстая темная спираль поверх обычной металлической арматуры.  
Спать хотелось все сильнее.  
— Можешь подремать, — произнес Роберт, не оборачиваясь от сканера. — Книги — хорошие сторожа.  
— Я тоже.  
— Я говорил, тебе не нужно было приходить. Я привык один.  
— Вижу.  
— Или можешь пообщаться со Счетоводом.  
— Ты серьезно? — хмыкнул Джон. — Он разговаривает?  
— Иногда. Между прочим, ближайший к тебе монитор ожил, хотя мышку ты не трогал. И то, что ты, агент ЦРУ, этого не заметил, я списываю исключительно на твою усталость. Давай, Риз. Расслабься немного, а то я тебя назад не доведу.  
Джон проглотил это оскорбление.  
— Бывший агент ЦРУ, — ответил он только.  
Но Джордан был прав: ближайший к нему экран действительно засветился. Это был самый старый монитор. Вместо привычного виндоусовского интерфейса экран сделался ровно синим, и на нем горели белые буквы: СЕАНС КОММУНИКАЦИИ. НАЖМИТЕ «Д» ДЛЯ ПОДТВЕРЖДЕНИЯ.  
Такие экраны любят показывать в фильмах про бравых и неуловимых хакеров. Джон до сих пор еще не видел, чтобы приличные компьютеры вели себя подобным образом.  
Он не горел желанием общаться с искусственным интеллектом, который, вероятно, заманил его в ловушку в городе. Но делать было нечего. Джон послушно подтянул к себе пыльную клавиатуру и нажал «Д».  
По экрану немедленно побежал текст.  
КОММУНИКАЦИОННЫЙ ИНТЕРФЕЙС АКТИВИРОВАН.  
ГОЛОСОВОЕ ПОДТВЕРЖДЕНИЕ НЕ ТРЕБУЕТСЯ.  
ПОДТВЕРЖДЕНИЕ С УСТРОЙСТВА ВВОДА НЕ ТРЕБУЕТСЯ.  
ОПОЗНАННЫЙ РЕЦИПИЕНТ: [ОТРЕДАКТИРОВАНО] «ДЖОН РИЗ»  
ГОД РОЖДЕНИЯ…  
Далее Джон с неприятным чувством увидел и свой год рождения, и место рождения, и даже послужной список — весь, включая тот, который приходился на его настоящее имя.  
Таинственный оператор компьютера — или сам компьютер, если верить Джордану — знал про Риза все. И то, что родственников по крови у него не осталось, и то, что отчим его живет в Кентукки, и даже то, что в детстве у Джона была собака по кличке Пебблз (она им досталась с этим именем от соседей). На этом фоне отредактированное имя выглядело даже не знаком вежливости, а тонкой издевкой.  
Потом шло несколько пустых строк: машина то ли собиралась с духом, то ли привлекала внимание Джона.  
И наконец:  
ТИП НАЗНАЧЕНИЯ: МОЛЬБА.  
Джону захотелось протереть глаза.  
И дальше:  
СОДЕРЖАНИЕ: СПАСИ «ГАРОЛЬДА ФИНЧА», «РОБЕРТА ДЖОРДАНА», МЕНЯ.  
— Не понял, — пробормотал Джон себе под нос.  
— А? — Джордан вскинул голову от сканера. — Что он тебе говорит?  
Строка помигала, исчезла и появилась снова:  
ПОВТОРНОЕ СООБЩЕНИЕ: СПАСИ «ГАРОЛЬДА ФИНЧА», «РОБЕРТА ДЖОРДАНА», МЕНЯ.  
КЛАСС ОПАСНОСТИ: ЖЕРТВЫ И РАЗРУШЕНИЯ МАССОВОГО ХАРАКТЕРА.  
КАТАЛИЗАТОР ОПАСНОСТИ: «ДЖОН РИЗ».  
РЕШЕНИЕ: СПАСИ. ПОЖАЛУЙСТА. СПАСИ.  
[](http://savepic.ru/5920203.jpg) — Мать твою… — пробормотал Джон.  
ДЕМОНСТРИРУЮ, — побежало по экрану. — ДЕМОНСТРИРУЮ.  
Экран погас, сделавшись черным. Вспыхнул свет. И в этом свете затемненный дисплей, словно мутное зеркало, на миг отразил несчастливое лицо Джона Риза с горькой складкой у рта и двухдневной щетиной. Отражение продержалось всего долю секунды, Джону только успело показаться, что у него какие-то дикие, неживые глаза. Потом экран с громким треском лопнул и изошел трещинами.  
— О, — пробормотал Джордан. — Ничего себе. Это что?  
— Третий элемент моего проклятья, — пробормотал Джон с внезапным чувством ясности, которая приходит только на пороге крайнего утомления. — Я не могу видеть небо, слышать благодарности… и видеть себя в зеркале, нужно так полагать. Странно, я думал, третий элемент будет… вкусы, запахи… — Джон тряхнул головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться заново. — Да, и еще за мной гонятся тени из одной русской игры. И я это все притащил в Библиотеку. Поэтому Счетовод считает, что я опасен.  
Джордан хмыкнул.  
— Безопасных тут нет. Ладно, нам пора. Видишь, книги беспокоятся? Еще не хватало столкнуться с Хранителем на обратном пути.  
Книги действительно беспокоились: мелко подрагивали, лежа на столах, но в воздух не взлетали.  
Джордан торопливо покидал их в сумку вместе с наполовину отсканированной книжкой — то была та самая брошюра о дрессировке собак — и бормотал: «Лестница. Куда же я ее задвинул в прошлый раз...»  
Они уже собрались уходить, но с беспощадной яркостью вспыхнул верхний свет, и в компьютерный закуток между стеллажей вошел, прихрамывая, Гарольд Финч. То, что Джон не услышал эту неровную походку раньше, можно было отнести либо на счет сверхъестественных способностей Хранителя, либо… Нет, Джон отказывался относить это на счет переутомления.  
— Доброе утро, — сказал библиотекарь своим негромким интеллигентным голосом, аккуратно поправляя очки. — Полагаю, вы не откажетесь задержаться?  
— Откажемся, — Джордан, держа руки в карманах, отступил на пару шагов, к Джону. — И предложим тебе нас пропустить.  
— Я так не думаю, — мягко произнес Финч.  
Он поднял руку с зажатой в ней тростью — и Риз начал действовать первым, не подумав. Одним движением он сунул руку в скрытые курткой ножны. Финч приподнимал трость; ее обшарпанная нижняя часть двигалась медленно, и четко видны были царапины на алюминии. Еще мгновение — и нож, переданный Джону женщиной-тенью, коротким бликом пронесся по комнате и вонзился в руку Хранителя.  
Тот закричал, падая на одно колено.  
Синие и черные тени вспыхнули в проходах. Нечто темное вихрем понеслось по компьютерной комнате, стягиваясь к стоящему на коленях Хранителю, к его окровавленной руке, из которой текла ало-серебряная, странно блестящая кровь. «Ихор», — всплыло откуда-то полузабытое слово. Но страдание, исказившее лицо библиотекаря, было вполне человеческим, как и упрек, с которым он поднял на Джона глаза.  
— Мистер Риз, — простонал Финч. — Что же вы натворили...  
Джордан грязно выругался и, схватив Джона за локоть, потащил в боковой проход, на ходу выкидывая из карманов скомканные листы бумаги.

***

_...сейчас..._

— Позвольте спросить вас, мистер Риз, — Хранитель сложил перед подбородком домиком обе руки, и здоровую, и забинтованную. — Какое желание вы загадали мистеру Гранту?  
— Почему вас это интересует?  
— Скажем, просто любопытно.  
— Помнится, мне тогда хотелось только больше виски.  
— Если бы вы загадали больше виски, — поморщился Финч, — вы бы утонули в бочке с ним.  
— Ты плохого обо мне мнения, Гарольд, — усмехнулся Грант. — Ради человека с такой занимательной биографией я бы придумал что-нибудь получше.  
Риз задумался.  
Многолетний опыт говорил ему: никакой лишней информации врагу. А в том, что Финч его враг, сомневаться уже не приходилось. Однако что-то не давало промолчать. Может быть, дело было в том, что Джон хорошо понимал, насколько грозен Хранитель в Библиотеке; он видел эти чертовы тени в действии, видел, как они запросто поглощали людей. Но Финч, такой, как сейчас, опасным не выглядел. Выглядел он несчастным, немолодым и усталым. И удивительно умным… нет, даже так — мудрым. Таким иногда бывал Роберт, под настроение.  
Джон никогда не был склонен к милосердию. Не был склонен и к жалости. Но вот конкретно сейчас ему трудно было разделить в голове Финча и Джордана. Он прекрасно осознавал опасность этого; он знал, что, если понадобится драться насмерть, он не будет колебаться. Но сейчас, в этот момент, почему-то очень захотелось _рассказать._ Может быть, потому, что Джордан его так ни разу и не спросил, что привело Джона на шоссе. И сам на такой же вопрос не ответил.  
— Я пожелал успевать вовремя, — ответил Джон наконец.  
— Успевать вовремя, — Финч откинулся на спинку. — Иными словами, вы пожелали спасать людей. Это ваше желание, мистер Риз? Этого вы хотите, если отбросить все остальное?  
— Я не пускался в такие философские дебри, — Джон дернул плечом.  
— ...Ну и мистер Джордан вам, разумеется, дал то, что вы хотите. В количестве, — Хранитель вздохнул. — Вы каждую ночь бегаете по книжному лабиринту, спасаете «смертников», которые иначе сделались бы частью книг... Как вы думаете, чем эта судьба отличается от той, что им уготована мистером Джорданом?  
— Я видел, что бывает, когда мы сканируем книгу до конца, — ровно ответил Джон.  
Он действительно видел. В ту, первую ночь у них не получилось, но на следующую они с Робертом вернулись и завершили начатое. Брошюра о воспитании собак полностью перешла в цифровую форму. Бумажный экземпляр, что Джон держал в руках, просто растворился в воздухе.  
Они вместе смотрели на экран, и Джордан сказал ему…  
— Вы видели то, что показал вам Счетовод, — мягко поправил его Хранитель. — Я бы на вашем месте не доверял машинному разуму.  
— Странно слышать это от человека, который создал такой интеллект, — хмыкнул Джон.  
— Я уже говорил вам, что осознал свои ошибки… Иными словами, мистер Риз, вы воображаете себя благородным героем в безнадежной войне с превосходящим противником. Подозреваю, что вам очень нравится роль. Вероятно, вы привязались к Роберту Джордану. Между строк в вашем досье читалось, что у вас необычно высокий уровень эмпатии, который необходимо нейтрализовать… я так полагаю, мисс Стэнтон это не удалось?  
Джон чуть было не дернулся к Хранителю — схватить его за волосы и ударить лицом о столешницу. Удержался.  
И сложно было сказать, почему вдруг эти слова вызывали в нем такую волну протеста. Ведь все правда. Он не читал свое досье, но примерно подозревал что-то в этом духе, разве что не формулировал в таких выражениях.  
— Так вот, вы считаете себя героем, — проговорил Финч, — но на самом деле вы — тьма. И тьма эта проникла в Библиотеку.  
— Поясни ему подробнее, — посоветовал Грант, — парень решил, что ты изъясняешься метафорами.  
— Да, прошу прощения, — Финч поправил очки. — Видите ли, мистер Риз… мистер Джордан мог сказать вам, что я не люблю оружие, и по этой причине его нельзя применять в Библиотеке. На деле же… — Хранитель полез в карман, вытащил оттуда нечто, завернутое в плотную бумагу, и подтолкнул это нечто по столу к Джону.  
Бумага с шелестом опала. Там был нож, тот самый, который Джон метнул в Финча.  
— Жест доброй воли, — вздохнул Хранитель. — Возвращаю вам его.  
— Почему? — мрачно спросил Джон, не прикасаясь к подозрительному подарку.  
— Потому что, возможно, это последнее одолжение, которое я смогу вам сделать, — Финч поджал губы, как-то умудрившись сделать это одной стороной рта. — А мне хотелось бы побыть собой, пока это возможно. И я все еще полагаю себя у вас в долгу за то спасение от ЦРУ.  
В ответ на непонимающий взгляд Риза, Финч пояснил:  
— Дело не в моей идиосинкразии. Хотя я и в самом деле не в восторге от оружия. Просто реальность этого места очень хрупка. Любое ее возмущение дает неожиданные последствия. Вы не только применили оружие две недели назад, вы еще и пролили кровь. Что хуже — и я говорю это не из чувства собственной важности, я просто констатирую факты — вы пролили мою кровь. А я связан с Библиотекой. Теперь проклятие, которое было на вас, распространится на все это место. Это неизбежно, и моя повязка его долго не удержит.  
— Какое именно проклятие? — жестко спросил Риз.  
— Наступает ночь, — объяснил Хранитель. — Библиотека засыпает. Просыпается мафия. И мирные жители. И агент ФБР. И все они хотят убить друг друга. И схватка неизбежна. Вопрос даже не в том, кто из нас получит какую роль, мистер Риз, — все они взаимозаменяемы. Мы с мистером Джорданом долго играли в холодную войну, но, кажется, пришел черед нам разобраться друг с другом. А заодно и с вами.

**Глава 11. Базовая проверка  
**  
 _тринадцать дней назад_

Шелест слов — или страниц — накатывал за спиной приливной волной, взлетал и опадал, как шум собственной крови в ушах. В те редкие моменты, когда Риз рисковал обернуться, это было почти красиво: черные строчки нитями муравьев вились в воздухе, едва различимые в голубоватом свете. Они бушевали за спиной ураганом, вырываясь из скомканных листов, которые бросал Джордан, а он все не останавливался, как будто задался целью потратить многомесячные запасы.  
Один раз они чуть было не налетели на Тень — она прошла через коридор прямо перед ними.  
— Спокойно! — Джон втолкнул Роберта в полку, схватил за плечи. — Отставить панику. Он нас не преследует.  
— Ты не понимаешь! — глаза у парня (какая разница, сколько там ему лет, если ведет он сейчас себя, как пацан) были совершенно черными, шальными. — Это же Библиотека! Она же завязана на Хранителя! Ты пролил его кровь! Мало ли, что может случиться!  
— Ну и что случается? — спросил его Джон, еще раз встряхнув для ясности.  
Подумал, не залепить ли пощечину, но мальчишка казался совсем хлипким — еще серьезно поранишь ненароком. Да и мысль о том, чтобы ударить Джордана, вызывала странное, слегка стесненное ощущение. Джон, конечно, сделал бы это, если бы пришлось. Но почему-то не хотелось.  
— Ничего, — Роберт сглотнул. — В том-то и дело, что ничего!  
— Вот и подожди, — жестко сказал Джон.  
Они замерли, тяжело дыша. Шепот слов за их спиной улегся. Мертвые затихшие строчки осыпались на пол маковыми зернами. Джону показалось, что он чувствует еле уловимый запах бумаги. Больше ничего. Молчание.  
— Выжидает… — пробормотал Джордан. — Будет плохо. Даже не представляю как.  
Джон с сомнение поглядел на него: губы у парня совсем посинели. Наверное, придется все-таки…  
— Даже не думай ко мне прикасаться! — почти истерично выкрикнул Роберт. — И лучше отпусти!  
— Тогда успокойся, прежде чем ты нас обоих угробишь, — велел Джон тоном, от которого новобранцы обычно вытягивались во фрунт автоматически.  
Но Роберт только криво усмехнулся.  
— Я буквально имею в виду, — сказал он. — Может, я и в истерике, но даже не думай мне врезать для прочистки мозгов. Или хотя бы надень сначала перчатки.  
— Ты о чем?  
Роберт поднял собственные руки вверх: синий латекс все еще был на нем.  
— Я же говорил, что на мне тоже проклятье, — пояснил он. — Все живые существа, к которым я прикасаюсь, умирают. Поэтому я их ношу не снимая.  
— Не слишком полезно для кожи, — Джон приподнял брови, но на самом деле удивления не чувствовал: привык он тут уже ко всему. — И писать эти твои бумажки, должно быть, неудобно.  
— Я привык, — Роберт дернул щекой. — Хирурги вообще в таких оперируют. Черт, ну почему же не происходит ничего?  
Он оглянулся.  
— Может, ничего страшного не случилось? — Риз пожал плечами. — Это зубочистка, а не нож, руку он не потеряет.  
— Мне бы твой оптимизм… — Джордан оглянулся неуверенно. — Ладно, пошли.  
Тишина в библиотеке давила. Всю дорогу у Риза буквально зудела кожа на спине и под волосами — ничего общего с тем неуловимым ощущением чужого взгляда, который неизбежно развивается у опытных оперативников. То было совершенно физическое чувство, не очень приятное. Железная уверенность: на тебя смотрят и ничего хорошего тебе не хотят.  
Но библиотека молчала. Даже сине-черные тени исчезли из проходов.  
До подвала они добрались без особых приключений, если не считать, что Джордан постоянно оглядывался через плечо. Кэмбел при их виде поднялся из-за стола, за которым что-то вырезал, — на столешнице в изобилии валялись стружки.  
— Как там? — он переводил взгляд с одного на другого. — Что случилось?  
— Ничего хорошего, — устало проговорил Джордан, падая на стул, с которого Кэмбел только что поднялся. — А у вас это что? Где вы взяли дерево?  
— У меня в рюкзаке всегда пара заготовок, — Кэмбел нахмурился. — На всякий случай. Сами понимаете, меня дерево поит и кормит. Так все-таки. Удачно сходили? — он переводил взгляд с Джона на Роберта. — Как теперь? Что мне-то делать?  
Джордан помолчал. Поморщился. Постучал пальцами по столу.  
— Вот что, — проговорил он. — Сходили мы довольно неудачно, не досканировали книжку. Не спасли человека. И обстановка в Библиотеке ухудшилась. Боюсь, хозяин ее теперь начнет на нас охотиться. Вам оставаться здесь опасно. Если вы не хотите превращаться в книгу, то это ваше право, но я не знаю, как еще вам помочь. Доказательств того, что превращенный в книгу человек после сканирования действительно где-то там оживает, я тоже вам представить никаких не могу. Хотел бы я сам быть в этом уверен.  
— Да подтвердить-то как раз можно, — пробормотал Кэмбел. — Я как раз об этом думал.  
— Что? — Роберт подался вперед. — Каким образом?  
— Да вот же, — Кэмбел показал на лежащие на столе деревяшки. Одна уже была почти полностью доделана, только не отшлифована, и представляла собой некрупную птицу на подставке, с приоткрытым клювом и чуть расставленными перьями. Наверное, это должен был быть ворон, но из-за размера заготовки вышел он совсем небольшим, с пол-ладони Риза. Вторая тоже, вероятно, должна была стать птицей, но со сложенными крыльями и склоненной набок головой. — Я их для этого и делаю. Когда закончу, смогут летать куда угодно.  
— И когда вы их закончите? — уточнил Роберт.  
— Через пару часов, наверное, — Кэмбел пожал плечами. — Я работаю быстро. Кстати, а почему вы так долго?  
— Я же говорил, — произнес Роберт, устало потирая лоб. — Нужно отсканировать книгу. Сканер один. Компьютеры старые. Пока успеешь… Кстати, я должен сказать, что я сканирую книги в порядке очереди, и вам, мистер Кэмбел, придется подождать…  
— Я одного не понял, — перебил его Кэмбел, — зачем вы вообще их сканируете? Я, конечно, ничего не понимаю в этой вашей магии, но ведь можно же пощелкать на телефон или фотоаппарат, а потом перегнать в память… Или там такие древнючие машины, что даже порта USB нет?  
Джордан поглядел на Кэмбела с полуоткрытым ртом. Потер лоб.  
— Фотоаппарат, наверное, никак не достать? — сочувственно спросил Кэмбел.  
— Да нет, — очень медленно, раздумчиво проговорил Джордан, — окон много, городов тоже, наверняка где-то можно стащить… — он сделал паузу. — Надо же. За все это время… — он осекся. — Я… — осекся снова. — Господи!  
Встал, пересек подвал и повалился на свое странное ложе лицом к стене. Его скрюченная спина казалась очень узкой, волосы над воротником встопорщились, и Джон со странным чувством подумал, что любого другого такая ноша раздавила бы, а Джордан ничего — держится.  
— Бывает, — Кэмбел философски пожал плечами. — Я когда-то год наждачкой полировал, пока машинку не купил. Да, Джон, а вот тебе бы тоже прилечь, у тебя такой вид, будто упадешь сейчас. Давай-ка я тебе свой спальник отдам. Он, правда, не очень чистый…  
— Сойдет, — хрипло отозвался Джон.

***

Сначала нужно было стянуть картридер, и это они сделали на следующее утро: Джордан показал Ризу окно в неприметном коридоре, которое выходило на сонную улочку в калифорнийском городке Бедерли (вероятно, калифорнийском — Джон не увидел ни единого дорожного указателя). А уж взломать местный магазинчик оргтехники оказалось делом плевым.  
Тогда же Риз постиг первый и единственный закон этих путешествий: они никогда и ни с кем не встречались. Не то чтобы люди отсутствовали или прятались, они всегда как будто бы отошли на секунду. В том магазинчике, например, был сторож: играл в подсобке в какую-то игру и даже не повернул головы, когда Риз и Джордан бродили между стендами, выискивая нужное.  
Отыскали, конечно. А паренек завалил босса.  
Второе путешествие в компьютерный зал было и драматичнее, и обыденнее первого. Обыденнее — потому что Риз знал уже, чего ожидать. Забираться на стеллажи, шагать с полки на полку, следить за синими тенями… Рутина.  
Несколько раз случалось так, что шедший впереди Джордан решительно тормозил его и вновь менял направление, руководствуясь какими-то только ему понятными приметами. Он напряженно вслушивался в тишину, по-птичьи крутил головой. Повинуясь его знаку, стеллажи иногда неохотно и со скрипом разворачивались, пропуская их по новой дороге.  
— Все-таки кто из вас связан с Библиотекой, Хранитель или ты? — уточнил Риз после первой такой смены маршрута.  
— В некоторой степени оба, я полагаю, — пожал плечами Джордан. — Он захватил часть моей личности — имя, память. Тем самым он установил связь, которая работает в обе стороны, как бы ему ни хотелось обратного.  
— И что же сейчас происходит в Библиотеке? — спросил Риз. — Почему он не разносит ее, чтобы добраться до нас?  
— Потому и не разносит, что он с ней в симбиозе. А вообще он пока выжидает. Зализывает раны. И Библиотека выжидает вместе с ним.  
Тягучее ожидание и впрямь разлито было в воздухе. Ощущение, как в горячей точке. Вот она, эта дорога, вот они, сопки. Из-под идущего впереди грузовика вырывается пыль и, кажется, не оседает никуда в пропитанном потным зное воздухе, разве что на твои зубы. Примерно так.  
Только вместо жаркого солнца — искусственный свет голубых и белых гудящих ламп, а вместо самодельных мин — неведомая херня, которая может выскочить из-за поворота в любой момент. Или прямо из воздуха.  
Но все-таки на «мине» они не подорвались: добрались до вычислительного центра спокойно, как на прогулку сходили. Джордан пошевелил мышку, и экран ближайшего к ним компьютера тускло засветился.  
— Сегодня я принес нечто новое, — пробормотал он. — Посмотрим, смогу ли я подключить картридер. Оборудование, конечно, морально устарело, но ничего невозможного…  
Дальше он, вооружившись отверткой, долго возился с системным блоком. Когда снимал крышку (самый подходящий момент для нападения), рука Джона рефлекторно потянулась к оружию — которого, ясное дело, не было.  
Но обошлось. Никто их покой не потревожил. Джордан возился со своей машинерией. Наконец картридер соизволил заработать.  
Глаза Джордана, когда он вставлял карту в узкую щель, показались Ризу в неверном свете монитора совершенно безумными. Так мог бы выглядеть Сизиф, которому вдруг прикатили подъемный кран.  
— Давай, — пробормотал Джордан. — Есть.  
Экран взбух и чуть не взорвался им в лицо фотографиями страниц.  
— Замечательно, — пробормотал Риз. — А распознать текст?  
— Я написал для этого программу сам, еще с самого начала, — Джордан поправил очки. — Потребовалось потратить несколько ночей, ресурсов маловато было. Но в итоге все получилось.  
Он вызвал окно командной панели и набрал длинную команду. Окошки на экране мигнули и пропали. Побежала строка выполнения задачи — ход распознавания.  
И потом, очень быстро, куда быстрее, чем в коммерческих программах, с которыми доводилось работать Ризу, экран заполнился обычным текстом: черные слова на белом фоне приложения блокнота.  
— А ошибки распознавания? — уточнил Джон. — Единицы вместо «l» и все такое прочее?  
— Ты сравниваешь меня с Адоби? — Джордан хмыкнул.  
Джон ничего не ответил; текст на экране мигнул, слегка изменившись, потом пропал.  
Блокнот погас, появилось окно системного сообщения:  
ДАННЫЕ ПЕРЕДАНЫ В ОБЛАКО. (неразборчивые значки, от которых у Джона поплыло перед глазами). ОБРАБАТЫВАЮ ВИДЕОПОТОК.  
— Корректурой занимается Счетовод, — проговорил Джордан. — Я сам не вполне представляю как, но результаты...  
— Ты же создал этот ИИ.  
— В моей памяти дырок больше, чем в квантовой теории относительности, я уже говорил тебе, — с достоинством ответил Джордан. — Смотри… Оно… не каждый раз. Но когда бывает, это стоит увидеть.  
На дисплее действительно возникло окно видеопроигрывателя. Джон и представить себе не мог, что такие старые компьютеры вообще способны воспроизводить видео, хотя, с другой стороны, это же Win98? Или нет? Он не видел окно загрузки.  
Качество оставляло желать лучшего: черно-белая зернистая картинка с низкой детализацией. Дата в углу, однако, читалась хорошо: 27 декабря 2011 г.  
— Декабрь, — пробормотал Джон.  
Это было странно.  
Он почти не сомневался, что столкнулся с рыжеволосым шутником (убить бы его за такие шутки) осенью. Не позднее октября, а скорее, в конце сентября. Джон не следил тогда за ходом времени: все это казалось ему пустым и бессмысленным. Но холода почти наверняка доконали бы его.  
Число 27 декабря в углу экрана его удивило. Содержание же видео удивительным не было: под неудобным углом на экране виден был обнесенный проволочной сеткой вольер, по которому носились друг за другом две собаки — насколько мог судить Джон, канадские лайки.  
Собаки жизнерадостно играли, утаптывая снег, который только у самой сетки лежал пушистыми хлопьями. «Может, это и есть Канада», — пришло Джону в голову. Пометки с координатами на видео не было.  
В кадре отворилась дверь, вошла женщина в куртке и вязаной шапке с индейским узором. Собака кинулась к ней, уперлась в плечи, принялась облизывать лицо.  
Под напором этого энтузиазма женщина плюхнулась на землю, запрокинула, смеясь, лицо, подставилась под собачьи ласки.  
— Это она, — проговорил Джордан. — Марина Пауэлс. Я помню.  
— Всегда любил собак, — заметил Риз.  
— А они, я уверен, любили тебя.  
Джон посмотрел на него искоса, но Роберт только поправил очки.  
— Идем… Джон. Я чувствую, сегодня вечером придется спасать новую партию пришельцев. Нам повезло, что после тех пятерых и мистера Кэмбела случился перерыв.  
Джон послушно направился за Робертом к выходу. Однако в проеме между полками обернулся и проговорил одними губами: «Спасибо».  
Он сам не мог понять, почему так сделал. Смешно считать личностью программу, а даже если и считать, то уж, в лучшем случае, относиться к ней следует со страхом и подозрением.  
Может быть, ему хотелось поблагодарить кого-то, раз он сам не мог слышать благодарности.  
Счетовод пытался предупредить их о чем-то, пытался спасти совершенно случайных людей, заблудившихся тут, и Джон не мог остаться к этому равнодушным. К тому же, Счетовод попросил его о помощи и сказал «Спаси меня...»  
Может ли искусственный интеллект испытывать страх?  
В общем, «спасибо» слетело с губ Джона вполне естественно. Хотя, конечно, еще нужно было дождаться подтверждения от птиц.

***

Птицы оживали из дерева так: встряхнулись и все. Только что это были заготовки, ничем не примечательные, и вот дерево встрепенулось и ожило под широкими ловкими пальцами Кэмбела.  
Если заготовки птиц казались Джону совершенно разными, то ожившие вороны выглядели абсолютно одинаково. Вот по характеру оказались непохожи: Хугин — мстительный и довольно сволочной, ластился только к Роберту, а Джона норовил цапнуть за ухо (хорошо, на одежду не гадил). Мунин, наоборот, характером отличался мирным и любил обоих. Но послания он относил гораздо дольше, положиться на него было никак нельзя.  
У воронов было неоспоримое достоинство: они могли летать в реальный мир и даже приносить оттуда новости. Не то чтобы они говорили человеческим языком, но на прямые вопросы отвечали и могли выполнять простые задания — если ты заранее говорил им, что именно нужно посмотреть и увидеть.  
Благодаря им Джон и Роберт узнали, что Марина Пауэлс действительно ожила у себя дома (не в Канаде, а в штате Орегон), что в «нормальной Америке» сейчас зима и что время там идет несколько быстрее, чем здесь.  
— Нормальная Америка? — спросил Джон, немного забавляясь. — А где мы сейчас, по-твоему?  
— В дикой Америке, — усмехнулся Джордан. — Странной. Неприрученной. Может быть, на изнанке. Может быть, в трещинах.  
— Ага, — заметил Джон и мудро предпочел не расспрашивать дальше: он понял, что Джордан вывалил на него ворох литературных аллюзий, маскируя свое незнание.  
Птицы ожили; Кэмбел превратился в книгу, а затем занял свое место на жестком диске Счетовода, потом — очнулся у себя дома и обнял жену, которая его, к счастью, дождалась.  
Роберт и Джон работали — занимались добровольно взваленным на себя делом, от которого никто не мог их избавить.  
Это были тяжелые две недели, однако их нельзя было даже сравнить с работой на ЦРУ или с, допустим, жизнью бездомного в Нью-Йорке. Риз привык сталкиваться с чертовщиной, от которой никак не защитишься, привык убегать. Научился обращаться с джордановскими бумажными бомбами и даже сам стал писать простейшие, заучив программный код на память. Придумал и освоил кое-какие собственные трюки, которые Джордан за ним повторить не мог; может быть, это значило, что Риз тоже перестает быть человеком.  
Например, он подобрал где-то обрезок тонкой железной трубы и научился сбивать этой палкой тени — главное было ударить в сердцевину.  
«Твое проклятье продолжает действовать, ты знаешь», — иногда говорил ему Джордан.  
Джон только пожимал плечами.  
То, как они легко и просто разобрались с остатками книги собачницы, вдохновило их обоих. Они вошли во вкус: в безумном предприятии Джордана по спасению заблудших душ в Библиотеке действительно появился просвет.  
За первую неделю они превратили в книги десять новичков (спасать их оказалось сложнее визитов в вычислительный центр, и самой трудной частью было убегать от разъяренных книг, отняв у них пищу. Даже логические бомбочки спасали не всегда: Джон обзавелся парой болезненных укусов, которые обещали превратиться в весьма интересные по форме шрамы). Но при этом им все равно удалось сфотографировать и переправить в компьютер тридцать книг.  
Джордан преисполнился сдержанным оптимизмом:  
— Так мы разберем эту гору всего за пять-шесть недель, — заметил он.  
— Если не помешает Библиотекарь, — предостерег Риз.  
— Да ладно, — ответил Джордан с не свойственным ему обычно легкомыслием. — Пока он никак себя не проявил.  
— Вылечится от раны — проявит.  
— Нельзя все время жить в напряжении, Джон, — вздохнул Роберт. — Я жил. Нельзя. Давай хотя бы сегодня не будем об этом думать?  
А было первое воскресенье Риза в Библиотеке — день, когда Библиотекарь и сам уходил, и в здании обесточивал все, что только мог, так что терминалы Счетовода не работали.  
— Ладно, — сказал Риз. — Не будем.  
Пользуясь затишьем и отсутствием угроз, он решил провести в Библиотеке рекогносцировку, насколько это вообще было возможно в таком изменчивом месте. Джордан остался на хозяйстве — писать свою собственную загадочную книгу или что он там писал; Ризу эта рукопись доверена не была.  
Проходы между полками, пустые и сумрачные, выглядели совсем иначе, чем в рабочие дни.  
Из окон струился свет разного оттенка, что тоже добавляло сюрреализма. В некоторые окна Риз даже не выглядывал: сразу ясно — себе дороже.  
Он ходил осторожно, стараясь не отдаляться от входа в подвал. К счастью, Мунин на сей раз был в настроении «подежурить» и то присаживался ему на плечо, то кружил над полками, то скакал по ним. В общем, крутился где-то неподалеку. Джон надеялся, что в крайнем случае птица его к Роберту выведет.  
Однако сравнительно близко от мест обхоженных Джон наткнулся на фонотеку: ряды и ряды полок, забитые пластинками, ящиками с кассетами и коробками с дисками. На столике в простенке стоял кассетный проигрыватель. Возле него в коробке россыпью лежали кассеты, которые кто-то словно начал разбирать и не закончил.  
Секунд десять Джон просто смотрел на старомодный аппарат. Мунин присел на верхнюю панель и сухо клацнул клювом.  
— Почему бы и нет, приятель, — пробормотал Джон. — В конце концов, почему бы и нет.  
Он немного опасался, что на обратном пути, пока обе его руки будут заняты магнитофоном и коробкой с кассетами, кто-нибудь нападет. Но все обошлось.  
Еще он думал, что Роберт возмутится его находке: скажет, допустим, что музыка демаскирует их или что магнитофон, украденный из Библиотеки, обладает какими-либо злодейскими свойствами. Но Роберт только сказал:  
— Боже, Джон, ты гений! Как мне тебя благодарить? И догадался взять Листа с Рахманиновым, подумать только!  
— Как минимум половину времени будем слушать джаз и классический рок, — предупредил его Джон.  
— Никаких возражений, — с готовностью закивал Роберт.  
Но самое странное случилось позже вечером, когда Джордан набрел на кассету с танго и фокстротами — Джон понятия не имел, как она оказалась в этой груде.  
Когда первые нервные переборы фортепиано и страстная меланхолия аккордеона из «Танго Нуэво» наполнили высокий подвал, у Роберта загорелись глаза.  
— Не хочешь потанцевать, Джон? — вкрадчиво предложил он, блестя очками, словно мультипликационный злодей.  
— С тобой? — уточнил Джон.  
— Ты видишь здесь еще кого-то? Между прочим, у истоков танго мужчины танцевали друг с другом.  
— В борделях, в ожидании шлюхи. И кончалось это часто поножовщиной.  
Роберт хмыкнул. Кажется, то, что Джон знал историю танго, оказалось для него приятным сюрпризом.  
— Один слепой библиотекарь, — сказал он, — который не имеет ничего общего с нашим… писал, что, танцуя танго, нужно слушать свое тело и больше никого. Так вот, Джон. Я никому не скажу.  
— Не в том дело, — хмуро ответил Джон.  
— Только не говори мне, что агент ЦРУ не умеет танцевать.  
— Ты черпаешь представления об агентах ЦРУ из того фильма со Шварцом?  
Но деваться было некуда — Джон действительно умел. Более того, любил. И с мужчинами доводилось тоже. Как-то они с Марком в изрядном подпитии даже показали Каре класс. Убить друг друга не убили, но синяков наставили: между двумя мужчинами танец мог быть агрессивнее некуда.  
(Кара, кстати, потом затащила Джона в постель. Затащила бы и Марка одновременно, но Марк в плане секса был консерватором. Джон на самом деле тоже… Только Каре в этом отказать, пожалуй, не смог бы).  
В общем, танцевать с Робертом Джон опасался. Бог с ними, с синяками, — не сахарный же Роберт. А вот усилий по нейтрализации неловкого партнера и неизбежной взаимной неловкости хотелось избежать.  
— Пойдем, — произнес Роберт и протянул ему руку в латексной перчатке. — Смотри только, не коснись случайно открытой кожи.  
— Сомневаешься в моей ловкости? — усмехнулся Джон.  
— Просто напоминаю о дополнительном факторе риска.  
— Ну, если ты так ставишь вопрос…  
Ни одна черта пожилого Финча — хромого, педантичного, не слишком хорошо развитого физически — не наводила на мысль о том, что его молодая версия умеет танцевать.  
Но Джордан умел. Еще как.  
Это сложно описывать, да и нужно ли говорить об этом? Вот первые такты, и ты еще не знаешь, как сложится танец. Это как первые шаги на утреннее солнце, как первая ласка любовников. Но шаг сделан, и ноги партнера следуют за твоими, его рука в твоей руке. Плохой партнер или партнерша висит на тебе мертвым грузом, не может шагнуть вовремя, не может сделать элемент или повернуться, как нужно, но хороший…  
Роберт шел куда надо, легко и ловко. Его рука твердо лежала в руке Джона, и глаз он от него не отводил, смело и прямо глядя чуть вверх — как требовала разница в росте. Основа танго — импровизация, и Джон быстро понял, что не стоит бояться: Роберт понимал каждый его намек, каждое движение. Его мышцы легко двигались под тонким свитером; Джон ощущал, что ладонь его, лежащая на спине партнера, пылает.  
Цепочка, еще одна цепочка, поворот… Мелодия всхлестнулась, Джордан слегка толкнул его от себя, они разошлись, держась за руки, и Джон осознал, как холодно в подвале, увидел облако пара, вылетающее у себя изо рта. Это обязан быть холод: не мог же он так разгорячиться за половину песни? Несколько шагов, объятие, поддержка… И Джон вдруг обнаружил, что ведет теперь Роберт.  
Руки у Роберта оказались неожиданно твердыми, и вел он более крупного партнера уверенно; Джон легко отдал инициативу, ощущая странное — ни стремления бороться, как с Марком, ни даже шаловливого желания подставить подножку не было. Хотелось держаться за него, хотелось двигаться вместе, рядом. Их дыхание смешивалось в холодном воздухе, очки Роберта запотели, но он и не думал сбавить темп. Джон поймал себя на том, что красуется, показывая все движения, на которые только был способен.  
После «Танго Нуэво» заиграл фокстрот — жизнерадостный «Нью-Йорк, Нью-Йорк».  
— А это можешь? — азартно спросил Роберт.  
Вместо ответа Джон перехватил его за талию и повел по подвалу, стараясь не врезаться в столик вместе с этим мелким провокатором.  
Фокстрот медленнее танго, в нем меньше направленной наружу чувственности и экспрессии, но его внутреннее напряжение выше. Темп не прощает ошибок, требуя от партнеров предельного мастерства.  
Ну, какое уж тут предельное мастерство… Но и ударить в грязь лицом Джон не хотел.  
«Я хочу проснуться в городе, который никогда не спит...»  
Потом вместо чуть легкомысленного, сладкого Нью-Йорка щемяще, провокационно запела Шинейд О’Коннор. «Выберись отсюда — так поступают мужчины...»  
Кажется, что, по сравнению танго, в фокстроте не хватает чувственности. О, как не правы тем, кому так кажется! Но там, где танго может прикрыться экспрессией и выдать агрессию за любовь, фокстрот не прощает фальши.  
Старенькая преподавательница танцев в драматическом кружке при колледже, который Джон посещал, пока не вылетел за драку, говорила так: «Нашли партнершу по танго — нашли любовницу. Нашли партнершу по фокстроту — нашли спутницу жизни...»  
Джон даже хмыкнул этому воспоминанию. Роберт ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
Несколько раз лицо Роберта оказывалось так близко, но это ничуть не пугало Джона. Да он не до конца верил в это проклятие, честно говоря. Более того, пару раз ему хотелось… или казалось…  
Ведь Роберт сам предложил танец — зачем бы?  
Кассета кончилась со щелчком, а они все стояли, держа друг друга в объятиях и дыша тяжело. Сколько там было песен? Пять, семь?  
Вдруг Джордан моргнул и начал смеяться — тихо, несильно, но заразительно. Джон был совершенно беспомощен: выпустив его руку, он ощутил, как сами собой ползут вверх уголки рта, и вот они уже смеялись рядом.  
— Знаешь, Шварцу до тебя далеко, — наконец заметил Роберт.  
— Мне многие это говорили, — усмехнулся Джон.  
Джордан поднял брови и улыбнулся в ответ с оттенком грусти.  
Вдвойне, в десять раз больше, чем во время танца, Джону захотелось до него дотронуться. Он сам не то чтобы понимал, чем было продиктовано это желание. Он никогда… И уж точно не в отношении мальчишки на двадцать лет младше себя… хотя на самом деле Финч старше, но…  
В общем, Джон не стал дальше думать. Просто положил руку Роберту на плечо. Роберт накрыл ее своей и не сразу убрал ладонь.  
 **  
**

 **[](http://savepic.ru/5911972.jpg)**

 **Глава 12. Библиотечная мафия  
**  
Джон вернулся после разговора с Грантом и Финчем с нелегким сердцем. У него мелькали мысли ничего не говорить Джордану — но так, не всерьез. Во-первых, он не имел права скрывать от партнера важные оперативные подробности. Даже если все инстинкты призывали считать Роберта не партнером, а подзащитным. Но ведь у Риза никогда не было напарника, которого он мог бы назвать другом (а дать имя, помимо «дружбы», происходящему между ними Джон пока не мог). В данном случае инстинкты безнадежно устарели — уж настолько-то Риз это понимал. Как бы ему ни хотелось оберегать и защищать Роберта, именно Роберт в их паре принимал важные решения — просто потому, что лучше понимал это странное место.  
Во-вторых, Хугин ему, конечно, уже донес.  
— Ну что ж, — пробормотал Роберт, когда Джон ему изложил весь разговор, как мог его вспомнить, — я бы не сказал, что это несет реальные последствия. Ничего нового они нам не сказали.  
— Что теперь? — уточнил Джон.  
— Будем ждать тревожных сигналов… — Джордан бросил недовольный взгляд на стол и жестяную коробку со своими листами, будто они его в чем-то подвели. — Жаль, что я не успел дописать. Может быть, будет сложнее.  
— Что ты пишешь, кстати? — Джон не первый раз задавал этот вопрос, но прежде Роберт только отмалчивался. Видимо, несмотря на то, как они сблизились за эти недели, он не до конца еще Джону с этим доверял.  
Но теперь то ли звезды сошлись, как надо, то ли Джону удалось все-таки достаточно расположить Джордана к себе — тот нервно посмотрел на него и сказал:  
— Раньше это была книга обо мне.  
— А теперь?  
— А теперь — о нас.  
Джон не знал, что ответить на это, поэтому промолчал. Джордан поторопился пояснить:  
— Это, наверное, шанс выбраться отсюда… Я надеюсь. Видишь, я не могу превратить сам себя в книгу и потом отсканировать ее, чтобы попасть обратно. Поэтому я пытался написать такую книгу сам.  
— Но я заглядывал тебе через плечо. Ты пишешь программным кодом.  
— Я все пишу программным кодом, — Джордан пожал плечами. — Моя жизнь — программный код. Библиотекарь все высмеивал ее — мол, мне не хватает персонажа, пока книга не будет написана правильно, ничего не выйдет…  
— Что значит — правильно?  
— Вот я и пытаюсь это понять… — Джордан вздохнул. — Пока в качестве рабочей гипотезы я попытался добавить тебя. Но в любом случае, это дело придется пока отложить. Лучше заготовить побольше снарядов.

***

Тревожные сигналы начались сразу же.  
В ночь с воскресенья на понедельник Джон проснулся от ужасающего шелеста страниц. За проведенное в Библиотеке время он научился разбирать самые странные его оттенки, поэтому немедленно понял: книги были испуганы. А когда он открыл глаза, то убедился в этом воочию.  
Посреди их домашнего подвала стоял Роберт, в одной футболке и трусах, без очков — то есть как вылез из спального мешка — а вокруг него на разном расстоянии висели книги и шумели.  
«Когда Бирнамский лес пойдет на Дурсинан...» — вспомнилось.  
Ничего себе предзнаменование.  
— Да что случилось?! — Роберт всегда говорил несколько монотонно, но сейчас его голос выдавал нешуточную тревогу. — Ребята, я вас совсем не пойму! Дайте мне хоть свет включить!  
Но книги вились вокруг Роберта, не давая ему сделать ни шагу.  
Только тут Джон обратил внимание, что в их подвале действительно темно хоть глаз выколи. Но он видел все, даже след от застежки спальника на щеке Роберта, даже то, как спутались со сна его волосы.  
Джон протянул руку и щелкнул выключателем: он был ближе к его спальнику — отчасти из соображений безопасности (Джон спал ближе ко входу), отчасти потому, что Джордан имел привычку засиживаться за полночь, и Джон пытался хоть как-то контролировать его нездоровые привычки и размер мешков под глазами.  
— Ну ...! — Джордан сказал что-то, зажмурился и для надежности прикрыл глаза рукой.  
Джон, на которого включение света почему-то никакого эффекта не оказало, взял очки со столика и протянул их Джордану, сперва ткнув оправой в запястье, чтобы тот понял, где они, но не схватил Джона нечаянно за руку.  
Тот очки принял и, проморгавшись (глаза сейчас у Джордана казались удивительно голубыми), сказал:  
— Быть того не может!  
— Что? — настороженно уточнил Джон.  
— Книги! Я не могу их понять, потому что поменялся их язык!  
Он выхватил одну прямо из воздуха и бегло ее пролистал, выпустил (книга отпорхнула в сторону), схватил другую, третью…  
— Итальянский… — пробормотал он. — Опять итальянский… я его едва понимаю... а это гэльский, кажется… Ох, не знаю, кажется, какой-то финно-угорский…  
— Дай-ка мне.  
Джордан послушно вложил в протянутую руку Джона нужный том (это оказался пресловутый «Робинзон Крузо»; он уже знал, что у Джона рука твердая, и трепыхаться не стал).  
Бегло пролистав его, Риз кивнул:  
— Это эстонский. Содержание книги не изменилось, только язык.  
— Ты знаешь эстонский? — кажется, Джордан удивился. Может быть, знания эстонского не было в досье Риза… к которому у Финча имелся доступ, если тот не врал. А у Джордана, по идее, должны быть все Финчевские воспоминания.  
— Слов шестьсот-семьсот. И немного читаю. Существует довольно крупная криминальная группировка… — Риз запнулся, сообразив. — Роберт! Книги поменяли языки на ирландский, итальянский и эстонский. Должны быть и на русском!  
Джордан молча ткнул пальцем в еще один том — что-то по поводу безопасности удаленных рабочих станций, насколько Джон мог разобрать. По-русски он на слух понимал почти все, а вот с чтением и произношением были большие проблемы (разговорная речь на других языках Джону вообще давалась плохо — отчасти из-за поврежденных в юности голосовых связок). Настоящим полиглотом в их паре всегда была Кара.  
— Крупнейшие мафиозные группировки, — пояснил Джон. — Коза-Ностра, моб, братва… для эстонской мафии не знаю названия, но тоже — настоящие звери.  
— Я вообще поражен, что их мафия существует, — пробормотал Джордан. — Население Эстонии — миллион человек, это меньше одного района Нью-Йорка! Откуда у них мафиозные структуры?  
— Не знаю, — Риз пожал плечами, — я давно не задаю себе таких вопросов.  
— Да, да… — Джордан нервно кивнул. — Нам это сейчас не важно. Нам важно… нам важно то, что книги хотят нас о чем-то предупредить… Ты рассказывал, что та игра, в которую тебя втянули около дороги, та, от которой проклятье, — она называлась «мафия»?  
Риз кивнул.  
— Ну вот, — пробормотал Джордан, — кажется, начинается…  
— Что — начинается? — уточнил Риз.  
— Настоящие военные действия, — побелев так, что даже в электрическом свете стали видны веснушки на носу, ответил Роберт. — Я думаю… сейчас сюда явится Библиотекарь.  
Ризу не нужно было повторять дважды. Он прекрасно понимал, что то, чем они занимались до сих пор, — это не война, это полвойны. Финч вел себя то ли как мультяшный злодей, то ли как строгий надзиратель в школе для мальчиков: появлялся в коридорах в неурочное время, грозился надрать уши, но отступал при малейшем применении силы. Хотя самому ему сил было не занимать: эпизод с Кэмбелом Джон помнил прекрасно.  
Почему-то Хранитель следовал неведомым Ризу (и, кажется, Джордану тоже) правилам игры: так, он почти никогда не преследовал их, если им случалось первыми найти «потеряшек» в Библиотеке; всегда давал «предупредительный выстрел»; и главное — ни разу не попытался еще проникнуть в их подвал. Хотя наверняка знал, где он находится. У Джона, правда, была гипотеза, что Финч не мог существовать за пределами Библиотеки, а в их подвале, вроде как, ее магия кончалась… но их встреча в кафе накануне благополучно эту гипотезу опровергла.  
— Одевайся! — рявкнул Риз Роберту и начал одеваться сам, в очередной раз (о, в стотысячный, наверное!) жалея, что тут нельзя использовать оружие. Всего оружия — кинжал, который вернул ему вчера Финч… Роберт разглядывал его весь вечер, сказал, что проклятия на нем или какой-нибудь магии не увидел. Но все равно Джон собирался пускать его в ход разве что в самом крайнем случае.  
Итак, значит, распихать по карманам как можно больше этих «логических бомбочек», да бумагу, да подцепить за лямку «тревожный рюкзак», собранный заблаговременно. Все? Нет, не все — Джордан, уже почти одевшийся, только без перчаток, запихивал в свою сумку коробку с исписанными листами — его книгой.  
Джон сам схватил картонную коробку с перчатками со стола… И замер на месте.  
Потому что в дверном проеме стоял Финч.  
Библиотекарь выглядел жутко — даже для Риза, привычного ко всякому.  
Риз привык здесь, на Трассе, ко всем и всяческим спецэффектам. Крылья из темных теней? Да пожалуйста. Неестественно светящиеся глаза? Сколько угодно. Черт побери, да даже если бы половина лица у него была содрана, обнажив мускулы, Джон максимум пожал бы плечами.  
Но на пороге, опираясь на трость, стоял человек с абсолютно пустым лицом. Ни малейшего присутствия за ним не ощущалось. Не человек — функция. У него даже глаза были закрыты. Но Риз не сомневался — видит он их c Джорданом прекрасно. Откуда-то сверху на фигуру Хранителя падал свет, хотя ни одного светильника не было, только по лицу бежали тени, как блики от воды на потолке бассейна.  
Джон оправился от оцепенения быстро, но все же не мгновенно. Целую долю секунды он чувствовал себя мальчишкой, который резко проснулся среди ночи и испугался белого чудовища в дверях, не зная, что это всего лишь мать в светлом халате. Непозволительно долго для спецагента.  
— Мне не хотелось бы вас убивать, — Гарольд Финч говорил не своим голосом. Слова его были как шелест страниц, которые речь только напоминают; как шепот в дальних углах читального зала, усиленный в десятки раз. Подумалось, что так могла бы говорить книга. — Ни вас, мистер Джордан, ни вас, мистер Риз. Но вы ведь мафия. И как хороший агент ФБР…  
Риз вдруг понял, что это за тени на лице у Финча. Это кто-то листает страницы. Где-то.  
Эта маленькая деталь, совсем незначительная, вдруг подтолкнула целую цепочку мыслей. Риз вдруг понял, что Финч, может быть, и не Финч сейчас, а только часть _сюжета_ , сценария игры; что, может быть, Финч и прежде был частью сценария и пытался дать ему, Ризу, понять это, да вот он не догадался… И что Джордан, самое плохое, так и не стряхнул с себя беспомощный ужас, который затопил Джона секунду назад, а по-прежнему стоит, открыв рот.  
—…я просто обязан, — закончил Хранитель, когда последняя мысль только-только вспыхнула у Риза в голове.  
И их атаковала бумага.  
Потом, пытаясь осмыслить этот момент, Джон так и не мог вспомнить, откуда она взялась. То ли сам Хранитель превратился в белые листы, то ли они вылетели у него из-за спины, от лестничного пролета. Но книжные страницы — хрусткие и белые, вытертые и засаленные от времени, покрытые текстом и совершенно пустые — хлынули в их маленький подвал, словно океанские воды, иссекая острыми краями кожу.  
Ризу чудом удалось вовремя упасть на пол: бумага летела, в основном, поверху. Перекатом он достиг Джордана, дернул его за ноги, заставляя упасть на пол. Парень задыхался: несколько листов бумаги плотно облепили его голову. Не зная, что делать, Джон вытащил из кармана и бросил сверху одну из «волшебных закладок» Джордана. Сработало: бумага вспыхнула синим пламенем, Роберт закричал — неприятно, когда что-то жгут у тебя на лице.  
Ризу оставалось только надеяться, что тот закрыл глаза… а впрочем, времени на эти переживания не было.  
Он схватил Джордана за локоть, дернул парня вверх и потащил в сторону квадратного железного люка, чуть приподнятого над полом. По словам Роберта, люк вел в пещеры, которые раньше были пыточными застенками. Но выбирать не приходилось.  
Часть бумаги переориентировалась и напала уже на Джона: он ощутил, как что-то тянет за волосы, острое дважды полоснуло по рукаву. Но после первой организованной атаки листы метались на удивление бестолково, и за те пару секунд, которые потребовались Джону, чтобы достичь отходного пути, где-то две трети бумаги опало на пол.  
Атака почему-то захлебнулась. Или просто не была рассчитана надолго?  
Джон сдернул крышку люка, спихнул Джордана туда первым и, прежде чем спуститься самому, обернулся. Белый вихрь листов уже улегся совершенно, и Риз прекрасно увидел: Финч косо скрючился в проходе, опираясь одной рукой на трость, а другой — держась за лицо.  
Неужели Роберт успел что-то по нему выпустить? Он же вроде…  
Но Джону некогда было об этом размышлять: он уже захлопывал за ними тяжелую железную дверь.

***

Когда Джон только узнал о библиотечных казематах, он хотел их проверить. Может быть, не исследовать в буквальном смысле, но хотя бы осмотреть на предмет путей отхода. Опять же, он подозревал, что если у них есть хоть какая-то связь с самой Библиотекой, через подвал добираться до вычислительного центра окажется легче.  
Джордан был категорически против. Всячески подчеркивал, что если Джон без этого жить не может — то вперед, но за последствия он не ручается. И вообще без крайней надобности нос туда лучше не совать.  
Джон не то чтобы до конца ему поверил, но решил этот вопрос отложить: в Библиотеке было слишком много странностей и слишком много происходило всего, времени и так отчаянно не хватало. А доверять Джордану в вопросах безопасности он уже привык.  
Теперь Джон понял наконец-то, почему Роберт так не хотел связываться с подвалами.  
За захлопнутой дверью их встретила темнота, на сей раз непроницаемая. Ночное зрение Джона, которое он заметил не так давно, почему-то тут не действовало. Джон достал фонарик, щелкнул кнопкой. Синий луч метнулся по радиусу, выхватив согнутого пополам и хрипло дышащего Роберта — видимо, не отошел еще от драки.  
И все. Больше ничего. Даже стен не было видно. Только пыль, густым слоем устилавшая пол, и цепочка следов, вытянувшаяся вперед.  
— Я тут проходил, — тяжело, с присвистом заметил Джордан, проследив за взглядом Джона. — Давно.  
— Что там?  
— Ничего.  
— В смысле — ничего?  
— В прямом. Я шел вперед минут двадцать, из чистого упрямства. Под конец еле полз. Там вообще ничего. Чистое поле. Возвращался по своим следам.  
— Ты сказал, что здесь были пыточные подвалы, — медленно проговорил Джон.  
— А ты считаешь, это не пытка?  
У Джона был в этом вопросе богатый опыт, поэтому, подумав и представив, он согласился, что, пожалуй, да.  
Итак, значит, пыль…  
— Пыль откуда?  
— Истлевшая бумага, — лаконично уточнил Джордан. — Там дальше, если пойдешь, на полу валяются рукописи. Некоторые даже читабельны. Черновики, похоже.  
— Ага, — произнес Джон.  
Покосился на дверь за их спинами.  
Ее луч фонарика выхватывал исправно. Дверь была железная и недвижимая, этакий оплот порядка в царстве хаоса. Была она обита жестью и вделана в стену, обычную, кирпичную, но взгляд отказывался дальше проследить за этой стеной, а руки — к ней прикоснуться. Полное ощущение, что это не… стена, а ощущение от стены.  
Джон подумал и попытался обогнуть дверь сбоку.  
Ничего не вышло.  
Изнутри у двери не было ничего похожего на ручку.  
— Как ты вышел в прошлый раз?  
— Я подложил стопку книг и не дал ей закрыться, — пожал плечами Джордан. — Но теперь… Я не думаю, что Библиотекарь нас выпустит.  
— И что, подыхать здесь? — нарочито спокойно уточнил Джон.  
— Нет, — губы Джордана решительно сжались. — Мы пойдем вперед, мистер Риз.  
— Я же говорю, не называй меня так, — пробормотал Джон, отдавая Роберту фонарик.  
И тут Джордан вздрогнул. Посмотрел на фонарик, потом на Джона — в полном ужасе. Потом на свои руки.  
— Да, на тебе нет перчаток, — кивнул Джон терпеливо. — Я это заметил и следил, чтобы тебя не коснуться. Видишь, я не валяюсь мертвый пока что.  
— Это-то меня и удивляет, — проговорил Джордан сухим, чуточку язвительным тоном. — Потому как у тебя на щеке моя кровь. Во всяком случае, не вижу, чья еще, — и он показал на свое исполосованное бумагой плечо.  
— Так... И что это значит?  
— Это значит, что ты уже мертв! — Джордан вцепился себе в волосы, глаза у него были совершенно безумными. — Это же Шоссе! Здесь все что угодно… Боже ты мой! Как я не заметил!  
Джон вспомнил, что при первой встрече он схватил Джона за шею и прижал к полке. А вот как именно схватил — ниже воротника или выше? Этого уже вспомнить не получалось. Если ниже, то между рукой и кожей шеи оставалась ткань рубашки. Но если выше, то первое прикосновение случилось еще тогда — и они оба его прозевали в горячке бегства.  
— Спокойно, — Джон шагнул к нему и схватил его руки в свои, пока Роберт не выдрал у себя все волосы. Ничего особенного, кожа и кожа. Никаких там ударов тока или что положено ощущать в таких случаях. — Успокойся, Роберт! С чего ты вообще решил, что я умер? Да, проклятье на мне висит, но видишь же — стою, дышу! Ты-то сам вообще как решил, что не можешь ни к кому прикасаться?  
— Потому что все, к кому я прикасаюсь, умирают или исчезают, — Джордан смотрел отсутствующе. — Нейтан, Грейс… Когда я попал сюда, я сразу понял: по заслугам… Потом еще этот сон… про мои руки… Знаешь, тут вещие сны, в этом месте…  
«Да он в истерике», — понял Джон.  
Это была очень тихая, спокойная истерика: Джордан прекратил жестикуляцию и смотрел теперь мимо, куда-то над плечом Риза, говорил монотонно. Но все-таки в этот момент он как никогда напоминал Финча. Пластические операции пластическими операциями, но тут Джон воочию увидел, что даже лица у них похожи.  
По-хорошему, нужно было бы дать ему пощечину. Но давать пощечину почему-то не хотелось. «При моей удаче, — подумал Джон с мрачной иронией, — я так ему шею сверну невзначай».  
— Джордан, — начал он, желая сказать что-нибудь обнадеживающее.  
Но обнаружил, что вместо «сказать» прижимает Роберта к себе, крепко-крепко, не обращая внимания на раненое плечо и рискуя, пожалуй, и в самом деле переломать ему все кости.  
И Джордан тоже замер, напрягся. Сколько-то минут Джон думал, что совершил страшную ошибку, не нужно было… у него столько было тактильной депривации, нельзя вот так сразу, какое там сломать шею, лучше правда было ударить… но отпускать теперь было невозможно почему-то совсем. И вдруг Роберт обмяк, как-то очень внезапно, и Джон испугался — потерял сознание. Чуть отстранил его от себя, продолжая крепко держать… Нет, мальчишка улыбался. Тоже странно, но на сей раз он смотрел на Джона и весь был здесь, полностью.  
— Я уже в порядке, — сказал он. И добавил что-то: судя по белому шуму в голове и невозможности различить слова по шевелению губ, то была благодарность.  
Никогда еще Джон не жалел так об этом мимолетном, незаметном почти проклятии!  
— Да, — ответил Джон почему-то шепотом.  
А потом они целовались, и кто это начал первый, Джон не сказал бы и под страхом немедленного расстрела. Одно помнил: у Роберта на языке был железный привкус.

***

Роберт оказался прав — подвалу действительно не было видно конца.  
Джон старался следить за тем, чтобы их цепочка следов шла прямо, чтобы они не ходили по кругу — но, сказать по правде, прекрасно понимал, что с такими расстояниями точно сказать ничего было нельзя.  
Можно передвигать ноги правую за левой, левую за правой. Но одна нога убегает вперед другой, траектория медленно, но неуклонно уклоняется в сторону; и вот вы уже бредете по огромной спирали, бок о бок с тенями себя самих. И вы — огромная, бесконечная вереница отупевших серых фигур с шарами вместо головы…  
«Все сводится к дороге, — крутилось в голове. — К шоссе. В начале и в конце. Теперь мы в бездорожье, но все равно, кажется, идти можно только в одну сторону… в сердце дороги — пустота».  
Почему-то мысль казалась очень важной, но это, вероятно, было следствием усталости. Так бывает: какая-то муть не идет из головы, и кажется, что в ней весь смысл вселенной, а на самом деле…  
Все равно что «проклятье» Роберта — убедил себя, понимаешь ли, что ему нельзя касаться других людей… Или вот как его затея с книгами: мог бы и до Кэмбела догадаться о фотоаппарате… Все-таки он слишком упрям, и это сказывается. Но не настолько упрям, чтобы чесать, как фанатик, вперед. Не настолько. Что-то с ним тоже происходит. Эта чертова «мафия» подействовала не только на Финча, уж настолько он понимал в механизмах проклятья.  
Через пару часов ноги начали уставать даже у Джона. А ведь он мог бегать марш-броски. Все дело в пустоте: давно известно, что идти там, где нет ориентиров и ничего не меняется от расстояния, особенно тяжело. Очень хотелось пить: воздух был сухим, словно над пустыней.  
Темнота продолжалась, все такая же непроницаемая. Под ногами длинные полосы пыли сменялись россыпями бумаги — по какому принципу они чередовались, Джон понять не мог. Такого канцелярского разнообразия Джону тоже видеть не приходилось: от белой тонкой бумаги для ксерокопий до листов пергамента. Были и тетрадные листы, и глянцевые, и что-то плотное, похожее на ткань, с водяными знаками. Чтобы отвлечься хоть немного, Джон подобрал одну и прочел: «— Мочи его! — заорал Кристиан. Тина немедленно взвела пулемет...»  
«Бог мой!» — подумал Риз, скомкал листок и выбросил.  
Другие тексты были на удивление хороши. Так, на третий или четвертый раз он выхватил из общего хлама стихотворение с исчерканными словами и целыми строчками. Читать на ходу было неудобно, писал безвестный поэт как курица лапой, да еще и на испанском — а Джон, конечно, хорошо знал испанский, пусть не настолько, чтобы оценить поэзию (он и на английском-то ее не особо любил) — но все-таки слова резанули, заставили остановиться на секунду, утрамбовывая что-то в сердце.  
— Уже устал? — спросил Роберт довольно резко.  
— Нет, — сказал Джон. — Тут…  
— Некогда, не возись. Это просто черновики.  
«Все-таки проклятье», — подумал Риз. Ясно было как день, что в нормальном состоянии Джордан ни за что не отнесся бы так к писаному слову. Чья-то чужая воля гнала его, сжигала изнутри.  
И что хуже всего, Джон понятия не имел, как исправить положение. Кулаками делу не поможешь. Поцелуй оказал только временный эффект. Поговорить?..  
Риз бережно опустил листок на то место, с которого поднял, краем глаза зацепил имя в углу листа: Хорхе. И все. Что за Хорхе, ищи его теперь свищи… да и был ли он напечатан?  
Роберт по-прежнему не глядел на него, глядел упрямо вперед, в тускнеющий свет фонаря.  
— Нам нужно найти Библиотекаря, — проговорил Роберт с упорством автомата. — Не останавливайся больше. Батарейка садится.  
Джон не стал говорить, что у него есть запасные батарейки. Это показалось ему излишним: возможно, как только фонарик погаснет, Роберт согласится сделать привал. Самому Джону казалось: так, утаптывая пыль, они ничего не добьются. Нужно осмотреться, возможно, понять какую-то закономерность в этих черновиках, что-то о природе этого места… Вот дерьмо, если бы Джордан был нормален, он бы заговорил об этом сам, ползал бы среди этих бумажек, бормоча себе под нос, а Джон, напрягая глаза до рези, вглядывался бы в темноту, чтобы ничего не выскочило оттуда внезапно.  
И в конце концов Роберт непременно нашел бы ответ. Да, нашел бы. Джон отказывался верить, что все потеряно.  
— Нам нужно передохнуть, — проговорил он, прощупывая почву. — Это будет разумнее.  
— Нужно просто идти вперед, — судя по голосу, Роберт говорил сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Мало времени. Нужно просто идти. Когда кончится ночь... Мы с тобой… кто мы в этой игре? Библиотекарь сказал, что наступила ночь и пришла мафия. Значит, он — мафия. А мы тогда? Кто там есть по правилам, ты говорил? Агент ФБР, мирные жители? Ты был агентом ФБР в прошлый раз, ты им и остался… А я, наверное, мирный житель. Или кто там еще есть в игре? Ты можешь его убить. Да, ты его убьешь. Или я его убью. Все кончится. Тогда все кончится…  
Джону очень не нравился и этот одержимый монолог. Может быть, все-таки удастся отвлечь снова?  
Он осторожно положил Роберту руки на плечи, стараясь не задеть порезы, поцеловал в шею под ухом. Джордан сначала расслабился, подался навстречу, потом словно опомнился, дернул плечом.  
— Потом, — сказал он. — Все потом. Сначала нужно убить Библиотекаря.  
— Раньше ты не хотел его убивать, — Джон старался говорить резонно, хотя еле удерживал себя от срыва и рукоприкладства — просто из страха. Но интуиция била набатом: народные средства тут не помогут. — Ты был вообще против убийства. Когда еще был Финчем. Когда мы с тобой говорили. Даже уходя от погони ЦРУ, ты не шел по головам. И того контрабандиста, что тебя подставил, отказался мне сдавать. Что с тобой случилось?  
— Библиотекарь со мной случился! Сколько можно! Хватит! Я просил его имя не называть!  
Роберта затрясло — но не от нервов, а, пожалуй, от жара. Кожа у него пылала.  
— У тебя начинается воспаление. Хватит гнать.  
Вот теперь Джордан развернулся к нему в холодной, не терпящей возражений ярости.  
— А то я не заметил! — он чуть не задыхался от гнева, и это было странно слышать: до сих пор, когда им случалось спорить, Джордан начинал говорить холодно и монотонно. — Если бы у меня были раны, которым помогло бы сидение тут, в пыли, я так бы и поступил. У нас нет ни воды, ни медикаментов. И прекрати разговаривать со мной, как с ребенком. Если ты забыл, я старше тебя на десяток лет.  
— Теперь ты меня послушай, — рявкнул Джон. — Мне все это не нравится. Мне не хочется драться с тобой, особенно когда Библиотекарь вышел на наш след. Но я буду, если иначе никак. Поверь мне, тебе нечего противопоставить.  
Джон добавил в голос столько угрозы, сколько мог; но искренность не шла. Он знал, что пальцем не тронет Роберта. Не сможет.  
Джордан отвернулся прочь.  
— Нам не следует тратить заряд батарейки, — проговорил он, и в этот раз в голосе его был слышен Финч. — Пойдем.  
Еще где-то через час, когда фонарик стал тускло-желтым, но все еще горел, а среди россыпей старой бумаги они целых два раза встречали куски камня с фрагментами наскальной росписи, Роберт просто рухнул.  
Сначала на колени, потом в пыль. Джон еле успел его поймать.  
— Убить… Библиотекаря, — прошептал Роберт иссохшими губами.  
«Черт побери», — подумал Джон.  
И еще подумал, что Роберт горячее, куда горячее, чем должен быть. При такой температуре он просто не смог бы двигаться. Да что там — нечеловеческая была температура, куда больше сорока градусов по Цельсию!  
Роберт приоткрыл глаза — они тоже светились сейчас не хуже фонарика. В них пылала синяя бездна.  
— Убить… Финча, — пробормотал он. — И меня убить. Джон. Нет… выхода. Нет… покоя.  
Он попытался поднять руку, как будто чтобы коснуться Джона, но не хватило сил.  
Джон бессильно выругался, почему-то на фарси — хотя много лет не вспоминал этот язык.  
Если может быть что-то мучительнее, чем момент, когда на руках у тебя умирает дорогой человек — это видеть, как он раздирает себя сам. На части. И каждая часть…  
Джон попытался поймать эту мысль за хвост, подумал, что сейчас поймет нечто важное; еще подумал, что надо достать недописанную книгу Роберта и спалить ее зажигалкой, какого хрена, у них все равно нет другого выхода… а если даже ничего не получится, ну что ж, ее пепел будет лежать здесь в хорошей компании...  
Но тут, поперек этих мыслей, поперек отчаяния, над головой раздалось деревянное карканье.  
Хугин и Мунин каким-то образом их нашли.

 **Глава 13. Без правил  
**  
Там, где пролетали вороны, темнота прояснялась.  
Черное становилось серым, на нем клубилось что-то еще светлее — мешанина теней и полутонов. После долгого _ничего_ глазам было трудно перестроиться, и Джон не сразу сообразил, что это небо и облака — просто черно-белые. Но не как в старом кино. Они казались живее, более объемными, и отчего-то пришло понимание — это небо куда дальше от них, чем обычное небо от земли. Будто атмосферный колодец углубился на много миль.  
Может быть, так видят небо агорафобы: страх обрекает их на эту бесконечную серо-мутную пустоту.  
Но Джон агорафобом не был и минутную растерянность перед этой огромностью подавил — не было у него времени теряться.  
Под этим небом и серым светом странно стала выглядеть пустошь: пыль, которую Джон воспринимал как пепельную, оказалась ржаво-песчаной; обрывки и стопки листов, разбросанные тут и там, — самых разных цветов, от снежно-белого до агрессивно-розового. Неподалеку от них утопал в пыли рулон нежно-лимонной туалетной бумаги, исписанной гусиными лапками иероглифов — значки азбуки, значит, не китайский, а японский…  
Один из воронов приземлился именно на этот рулон, недовольно каркнул, расставляя крылья. Наверное, Хугин. Другой — наверное, Мунин — летел неровно и, подлетев к Джону, уронил рядом с ним в прах узкий телефон. Не смартфон даже, но что-то довольно новое, с памятью, с процессором, с цветным экраном. Первый раз Джон видел в Библиотеке сотовые телефоны.  
Телефон не звонил, но на экране было развернуто сообщение.  
Сообщение гласило:  
ВОРОНЫ НАШЛИ ВАС ПО ГРАНИЦЕ НОЧИ. НАСТУПИЛ ДЕНЬ. БИБЛИОТЕКАРЬ ИДЕТ.  
Очевидно, Счетовод решил продолжить полезную традицию общения с ними…  
Поднялся ветер, взъерошил волосы Роберта, ударил горячей пылью в лицо Джону.  
Ветер дул откуда-то сверху.  
Запрокинув голову, он увидел странное и прекрасное: в светло-сером небе проступали контуры гигантских библиотечных шкафов, словно реальность натягивалась, готовая впустить их из-за грани. Они начинались не от самой земли, а парили, невесомые, в высоте. У них не было подножия, словно у далеких гор, которые видишь в дымке на горизонте. Библиотека прорастала в подвал или подвал прорывался в библиотеку.  
Выглядело это жутковато. Облака закручивались в воронку; ощущение, что они с Робертом и воронами на дне колодца, сделалось особенно сильным. Но сколько же было этих книжных полок, уходящих вверх! Мили и мили!  
И с каждым мгновением корешки этих книг и контуры стеллажей делались четче, словно проступая ближе. Книги, вероятно, были много крупнее настоящих или, может быть, Джон стал мельче: он мог различить даже названия  
Когда же они прорвут пленку неба…  
Но шкафы не прорвали. Все так же туманные, они остановились, замерли, очевидно, заняв свое место. Ветер хлестнул в последний раз, наотмашь, а когда унялся, обсыпав ржавым пеплом волосы и одежду, прямо перед Джоном, метрах в десяти, стоял Хранитель, Библиотекарь, Гарольд Финч, ужасный монстр — похититель имен, приятель по чаепитию таинственного мистера Гранта. Очень маленький, совершенно нестрашный человек с болезненно поджатыми губами и тростью, которую он держал так, что белели костяшки.  
— Мне очень жаль, что дошло до этого, мистер Риз, — проговорил Финч тихо, но твердо. — Однако наступил день. И мы должны решить, от кого избавиться. Я полагаю, что вы с мистером Джорданом — самая настоящая, отборная мафия.  
— Мафия — это ты, — возразил Джон хрипло. Он понимал, до чего глупо спорить в этой обстановке, но придумать ничего лучше не мог. — Ты нападал на нас ночью.  
— К сожалению, мистер Риз, — тут Финч вздохнул, — вы с самого начала поставили себя в очень невыгодное положение. В этой библиотеке только мое мнение имеет значение. А я считаю, что вы мафия. Я пытался вас предупредить. Что ж…  
Джон осторожно положил Роберта на землю (Мунин, тревожно каркнув, тут же опустился ему на живот). Тот, оказавшись в пыли и полузасыпанный ею от порыва ветра ранее, начал нехорошо напоминать покойника.  
Джон выпрямился.  
— Ты с ним что-то сделаешь только через мой труп.  
Библиотекарь покачал головой.  
— Боюсь, что выполнение этого условия не составит для меня труда. Мне очень жаль. Это было прекрасное знакомство. Я бы не отказался его продолжить. Вы, несмотря на ваши заблуждения, достойны всяческого уважения.  
Джон еле удержался от хохота: пожалуй, он мог бы сейчас выйти истеричным. Это он-то. Достоин всяческого уважения. И, несмотря на то, что на такие слова Финча — _этого_ Финча — можно было бы и обидеться, Джон почувствовал, что ему приятно.  
И в этот момент все его смутные ощущения, все мысли сложились в голове разом. Он подумал о том, что раны на плече Джордана недостаточно велики, чтобы оправдать такой жар; о том, что Джордан всегда знал, где находится Библиотекарь и что он делает; об их холодной войне; о том, как стеллажи расступались под руками Джордана и как ему повиновались книги; о тысячах мелочей вроде того, что Финч тоже всегда настаивал, что помогает людям, но делает это _по правилам_ ; что соблюдать правила всегда лучше, чем нарушать их; и о том, каким Джордан был удивительным бунтарем — невозможно поверить, что это молодая версия того человека, который в свои пятьдесят с небольшим заработал черт знает сколько миллиардов, разыгрывая по нотам корпоративные пьесы.  
— Но через твой труп тоже, Финч, — сказал Джон и сам удивился мягкости в своем голосе. — Убьешь Роберта — убьешь себя. Ты ведь догадываешься. Да ведь с тобой уже что-то не в порядке. Ты чувствуешь это. Вы оба чувствуете.  
Финч пошатнулся. Джон наблюдал за тем, как он медленно поднимает трость, и думал: «Вот сейчас прыгну».  
Он понимал, что с магией Библиотеки не совладает: в нем самом магии не было ни на грош. Но не собирался уступать жизнь Роберта, пока жив сам. Жизнь их обоих, если на то пошло.  
Однако Финч вновь опустил трость в пыль и оперся на нее двумя руками.  
— Теория, полная чуши и логических пробелов, — проговорил он деревянным голосом. — Но предположим. Как же вы хотите, чтобы я поступил в этой ситуации? Я не могу не убить его, мистер Риз. Не могу не убить вас. Это диктует игра, это диктует сама структура проклятья. Вы принесли его в Библиотеку, вы должны от него погибнуть.  
— Это неправильная структура, вирус! — Джон чувствовал, что хватается за соломинку, но удержаться не мог. — Вспомни, Финч, ты ведь был компьютерным гением! Ты не можешь не совладать с каким-то вирусом, так?  
— Я не прикасаюсь больше к компьютерам! — Финч даже отступил на шаг.  
— Прикасаешься! Ты не уничтожил компьютеры в библиотеке, хотя мог! Признай это, Финч, — ты не так далек от себя прошлого, как хочешь показать! Ты — та часть, что любит порядок. Роберт — та часть, что любит хаос. Но так не бывает в жизни, чтобы только одно! Разве что в сказках. А мы, черт возьми, Гарольд, мы не из сказки, как бы это чертово шоссе ни пыталось навязать нам свои сюжеты! Неужели тебя не задолбало играть по этим правилам?!  
Губы мистера Финча сжались в тонкую линию, и Джон подумал с упавшим сердцем: ну вот. Вся зря. Облажался где-то. Зря начал про правила. Или еще что-то зря сказал. Сейчас он нас в порошок сотрет. Прыгать? Нет?  
Но Финч сказал.  
— Я с вами в корне не согласен, мистер Риз. Такое раздвоение слишком мелодраматично, чтобы быть правдой. Но только из уважения к вам… и, пожалуй, в качестве вашего последнего желания я проверю эту гипотезу.  
Он легонько ударил тростью об пол, подняв облачко рыжей пыли. И… ничего. Только поднялся на секунду ветер — очень легкий. И стих. Закаркали, панически заорали вороны, взвились в воздух и понеслись кругами, а потом набрали высоту и исчезли.  
Джон посмотрел вниз.  
Тело Роберта, которое лежало у его ног, исчезло. Исчез и телефон.  
Джон вновь поднял глаза на Финча. У того был живой, перепуганный и полный боли взгляд.  
— Ты ошибся, Джон, — проговорил он еле слышно. — Нас было не двое. Нас было трое. И теперь — все. Мы больше не сможем никого спасти.  
Тогда небесные стеллажи пришли в движение.

***

Небо обваливалось кусками. Так это и выглядело. Фрагменты небесной серости, которые ныряли между полками, заставленными гигантскими макетами книг. Книги между тем мельчали, полки становили чаще, истончаясь до обычных размеров, — и стеллажи выплывали на простор окружавшей их равнины, стряхивая с себя туман неовеществленности.  
А еще между шкафами становились видимыми огромные колеса, шестеренки и передаточные валы: они то скрывались за книгами, то выныривали вновь, и желтизна латуни блестела на невидимом Ризу солнце.  
Вот уже шкафы стояли вокруг не призраками себя самих, а гигантскими небоскребами; даже появились лестницы, ныряющие с полки на полку. Шестерни и валы соединяли их между собой, но между тем образовывали и какую-то свою структуру, похожую на архаичный часовой механизм.  
Между вершинами шкафов парили облака.  
— Что это? — уточнил Риз, хотя об ответе догадывался.  
— Библиотека, — сдавленным голосом проговорил Финч… или Джордан? У Джона путалось слегка в голове, как его называть, хотя он не сомневался, что это странный гибрид _его_ Роберта и _того_ Финча. И еще кого-то третьего… кого?  
Джон машинально поддержал Финча за спину. Тот вздрогнул, и Риза пронзило острое чувство сожаления — значит, вот оно как. Вот что будет.  
— Так она выглядит по-настоящему, — произнес Финч напряженным, монотонным голосом, за которым словно бы прятал боль. — Ну, или настолько по-настоящему, насколько это имеет смысл… Тот, прежний, вид она приняла в угоду своему Хранителю. И его… противнику, — потом проговорил наполовину про себя. — Какой стыд. Мистер Риз, прошу прощения. Я сейчас… приду в себя. Я просто… на две трети отвык от постоянной боли.  
— Не торопись, — ответил Джон. — И не называй меня мистером Ризом, сколько можно повторять?  
Финч бросил на него раздраженный взгляд.  
— Теперь, — произнес он чопорно, — полагаю, я имею на это право.  
Джон услышал за этой фразой куда больше. Услышал, хотел возразить — но было не время и не место.  
— Кто был третий? — уточнил он.  
— А вы не догадались? Телефон. Он — то есть я — использовал его как прокси… Своего рода. Виртуозное решение. Сам от себя не ожидал. Не скажу, что я могу по-настоящему вспомнить, каково это — быть компьютером, но если удастся уложить в голове хотя бы половину, мой стиль программирования невероятно обогатится, — Финч повел плечами, будто стремясь расправить спину, тут же оборвал движение и выпрямился еще сильнее.  
Боль, понял Джон с неприятным бессилием. С этой болью он ничего не мог поделать, как ему ни хотелось.  
— То есть Счетовод — это тоже был ты? А он ведь даже мне намекал.  
— Только эта часть меня владела всей информацией, — кивнул Финч. — Поэтому он… я… помогал нам обоим. Насколько мог. Но сказать ничего не мог, таковы были для него правила игры.  
— Какой игры?  
— Кошки-мышки.  
Финч медленно похромал вперед, стараясь не опираться на трость. Джон подхватил с земли сумку Джордана и пошел следом.  
Ему казалось почему-то несправедливым, что итоговое тело оказалось именно Финчевским. Не то чтобы ему было не все равно… или, скажем так, не то чтобы он пекся о своих эгоистичных интересах в свете того, что начало зарождаться между ним и Робертом и еще неизвестно, пошло бы куда-то дальше. Но этот человек заслужил побыть молодым и здоровым. Кто бы он ни был. Если кто и заслужил, то он.  
— Почему ты сказал, что все пропало? — уточнил Джон, в два шага нагоняя Финча. — Что теперь будет? Библиотека попытается нас прикончить?  
— Видимо. Но я говорил не об этом.  
— А о чем?  
— Книги, мистер Риз. Живые книги. Те, которые мы так и не успели отсканировать, перенести в компьютер и отпустить на свободу. Теперь, как видите, никакого компьютера в библиотеке нет, нет ничего даже похожего на компьютер! Мы попали в какой-то паропанк, — последнее слово Финч выговорил с удивленным неприятием. — Я опять провалился: не сумел выполнить обязательства перед этими людьми… и перед вами тоже. Даже если мы их найдем… Но я сомневаюсь, что здесь можно найти наш прежний подвал.  
— Что мы вообще ищем?  
— Центр.  
И они его нашли, причем скорее, чем ожидали.  
Едва они обогнули ближайший стеллаж-небоскреб, как перед ними во всем своем великолепии выплыл циферблат.  
Он был огромен. Джону показалось, что минутной стрелкой в нем могла бы служить башня «Эмпайр». Огромное белое колесо было поднято на высоту метров в сто и занимало полнеба. Место цифр занимали непонятные Джону значки, часовая стрелка застыла всего в каких-то долях от «двенадцати», а минутная хаотично дергалась, иногда совершая полный круг, иногда болтаясь туда-сюда.  
Несмотря на свою громадность, механизм работал совершенно бесшумно. И маятника у часов не было, хотя Джон почему-то ожидал увидеть именно его — расхожий символ вечности.  
Зато к часам вело множество лестниц, чьи основания оказались всего в нескольких метрах от ног Джона и Гарольда. Вблизи оказалось, что ступени этих лестниц сделаны из золотистого янтаря с намертво впаянными в него книгами.  
Джон уже отвык удивляться, а потому устало приготовился к восхождению. Почему-то он не сомневался, что Финч с его больной ногой захочет залезть туда, по всем этим сногсшибательным ступеням. Хотя зачем — непонятно.  
— Все-таки добрались, — услышали они и словно по команде повернули голову влево.  
Там, на ступеньках дальней от них лестницы, примерно на высоте их роста сидел О. Ж. Грант, забавляясь собственными часами — карманными, на цепочке. Он то открывал, то закрывал крышечку.  
— Что это? — спросил Джон.  
У него даже не осталось сил злиться на Гранта (хотя еще остались силы его убить или, по крайней мере, попытаться это сделать).  
— Это, мой дорогой Джон, овеществление твоих желаний. Ты ведь пожелал «успевать вовремя». И вот, Шоссе дает тебе последний шанс. Оно ведь совсем не злое, это шоссе. Оно просто на вас, людей, не рассчитано. Хотя вы почему-то так любите рассчитывать на него! — Грант покачал головой в картинном упреке.  
— Мы не просили нас сюда помещать, — произнес Риз сквозь зубы. — Не просили играть с нами!  
— Джон, — Гарольд осторожно положил руку ему на локоть. — Боюсь, что… я просил.  
Риз покосился на него.  
— Я искал мистера Гранта с конкретными целями. Знал о его существовании. И я попросил у него...  
— Вы попросили спрятаться, — хохотнул Грант. — Что ж, спрятались отлично, сами себя не могли найти! А я ведь говорил. Но вам не впервой делить себя на части, мистер Рен, Финч, Найтингейл, Пэррот, Дав и прочая орнитологическая энциклопедия. Вы это делали успешно и без моей скромной помощи. Уважаю. Талант, — он обаятельно улыбнулся, блестя белыми зубами.  
Да, у Джона еще остались силы попытаться его убить. Но толку, он чувствовал, от этого не будет.  
...А еще он думал срыть эту библиотеку бульдозером. Воображал, что от этого посыплется само шоссе. Теперь это казалось далеким бредом. Громадность Библиотеки, истинной Библиотеки, подавляла. Чувствовалось, что необъятный подвал, по которому они брели, лишь ее подножие. И что большая часть этого места обитает в ином пространстве, куда Ризу не добраться. Может быть, и никому не добраться. Разве что Гранту. Или таким как Грант. Кстати, он ведь не один. Кто они там — боги, демоны? Если найти его врагов и каким-то образом сыграть на их разногласиях… Финч, наверное, может помочь это распланировать.  
Джон оборвал себя. Сейчас ему нужно было думать не об интригах божественного уровня. Ему нужно было думать о том, как вытащить Финча и выбраться самому.  
— Что отсчитывают часы? — вычленил Риз самое главное для себя. — Что будет, когда пробьет двенадцать? Или что тут вместо этой цифры?  
— Наконец-то правильный вопрос! — просиял Грант. — Все-таки ты, Джон, иногда молодец, я очень понимаю Гарольда, — он подмигнул. — Главное — редкая целеустремленность. Часы отсчитывают время, которое вам здесь осталось. Такая вот шутка. Когда пробьет «полночь», метафорически выражаясь, сбудется все, что Гарольд успел написать в своей книге. Для всех ее героев. Ну и если книга не дописана… или конца у нее не окажется… тут уж черт знает что может случиться. Например, вам придется начать все сначала. В самом лучшем случае.  
— А в худшем? — мрачно поинтересовался Джон.  
Хотя он догадывался, что там в худшем. Собственно, какие уж догадки.  
— Тогда вам придется начинать сначала снова и снова, — пожал плечами Грант. — Без всякой надежды когда-либо успеть. Кстати… который раз вы уже ведете со мной этот разговор, как вы думаете?  
Он щелкнул крышечкой и исчез. Следующий вопрос Гарольда: «Сколько в точности времени осталось?!» — прозвучал в пустоту.

 **Глава 14. Без конца  
**  
Они расположились прямо тут, у подножия лестницы.  
Джон набрал с полок книг потолще и соорудил из них Гарольду письменный стол и низкий стул. Сидеть Финчу явно было неудобно, он ерзал, вытягивал больную ногу то так, то эдак. К тому же, «стол» разъезжался под его руками.  
Однако он терпел.  
Вновь прилетели вороны. Они пугливо присматривались к Ризу и особенно Финчу: один расположился на полках поодаль, другой расхаживал в пыли, поглядывая на людей то одним, то другим глазом. Люди не обращали на них внимания.  
Гарольд писал.  
— Напиши другой вариант событий, — сказал Риз напряженным шепотом в самом начале, когда только складывал этот стол, сам не зная, почему шепчет. — Напиши, что твой партнер, Ингрэм, не раскрывал тебя случайно перед ЦРУ и что они не убивали его под пытками. Или что тебе удалось успешно обдурить ЦРУ после его гибели. Что ЦРУ никогда не посылало за тобой нас с Карой. Что… про меня можешь писать, что хочешь, но напиши, что Кара не убивала полицейскую, которая тебе помогала, Картер. Она была хорошая женщина. Побольше бы таких, — Риз сглотнул. — И если можешь, напиши, что Джессика Арндт не погибла в автокатастрофе. Неважно, если ты не знаешь, кто такая Джессика Арндт. Просто напиши.  
Финч смотрел на него с совершенно Джордановской болью на лице, хотя даже глаза у него стали другими — светлее.  
— Я знаю, кто она такая, — ответил он. — И я бы охотно это сделал. Но годы наблюдений за книгами показывают, что невозможно оживить мертвецов. Или они начинают смердеть. Впрочем… возможно, это только отговорка… Я попробую.  
Джон ходил взад и вперед, поглядывая на громадные часы. Минутная стрелка все так же бестолково металась, часовая — замерла на месте. Или все-таки сдвинулась? На таком расстоянии невозможно было отследить ее ход. Джону казалось, в любой момент она может прыгнуть на весь оставшийся отрезок. И что тогда?  
А может быть, в самом деле все это уже повторялось? Может быть, это все повторялось неисчислимое количество раз?  
Что толку об этом думать?  
Ему казалось, что в огромном сером небе вокруг постепенно проявляются цвета. Намек на голубой, оттенок лилового, бледно-розовый блик… Может быть, тут вечный рассвет или закат? Спросить бы у Финча, но не хотелось его отвлекать.  
— Я хотел… я всегда думал, если бы я позволил тогда Нейтану… — проговорил Гарольд через какое-то время, отложив ручку. Он сидел и смотрел прямо перед собой, массируя правую руку, сведенную судорогой. — Если бы я создал этот «черный ход», если бы я мог получать от Машины какую-то информацию… может быть, я смог бы спасти самого Нейтана. И других людей, чью смерть Машина предвидела.  
— Она предвидела не только террористические акты? — Джон обернулся к нему, с трудом оторвав взгляд от часов.  
— Она предвидит все, а потом сортирует и стирает лишнее, — просто ответил Гарольд. — В конце концов, нельзя ждать, чтобы правительство тратило свои ресурсы на каждого отдельного человека… — он отвел глаза, потом посмотрел на Джона искоса. — Если… если я напишу, что я все-таки сделал такой черный ход… Я попытаюсь оживить Нейтана, но не знаю, насколько выйдет… Думаю, нужно написать, что я… я хочу заняться спасением этих людей. Которых видит Машина. Как мы спасали людей здесь, в Библиотеке. Вы согласились бы работать со мной, мистер Риз?  
«Всегда», — подумал Риз. И еще подумал: «Ты лучший человек из всех, кого я знаю, но только человек — из плоти и крови, — а потому делаешь ошибки».  
— Надеюсь, компьютеры будут посовременнее, — ответил он.  
И наконец еще какое-то время спустя Гарольд почти отложил ручку, но поколебался и снова подвел ее к бумаге.  
— Мне жаль, что мы с вами не объяснились раньше, — тихо сказал он. — До того, как все это началось.  
— Гарольд, — ответил Джон, в мгновение ока оказавшись рядом с ним. — Все это не имеет значения.  
Он хотел прикоснуться к нему, но не смел. И не знал, как сказать. Надеялся, что Гарольд как-то поймет. Сам. Глупая надежда.  
Но, возможно, Гарольд что-то прочел по его лицу, потому что взял его руку и положил себе на плечо.  
— Постойте так, мистер Риз, — попросил. — Мне кажется, часы сейчас начнут бить. А мне еще надо написать, что сбылась не только наша книга, но и остальные, и что вороны стали живыми и улетели домой.  
Ручка снова вернулась к бумаге.  
«Даже если они пробьют, — подумал Джон в удивительном, светлом спокойствии, — это уже неважно».


End file.
